Recordando el pasado y viviendo el presente
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: TH. Bella vivió en Londres hasta los 8 años, donde conoció a Edward; pero ella se mudó a los Estados, y luego de 12 años se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasará? ExB, AxJ, RxE.
1. Capitulo uno

Summary:

Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE.

* * *

Capitulo numero uno:

- te quiero Isa –susurro mientras tomaba mi mano. En cambio yo me sonroje y baje la vista.

- yo también te quiero, Anthony –sentía como ardían mis mejillas. El levanto mi cara con una de sus manos, sus ojos, color verde esmeralda, brillaban con intensidad por la emoción contenida, en su cara jugaba una de sus hermosas sonrisa semis-torcidas.

- Entonces… –vacilo nervioso - ¿quieres ser mi novia? –giro su cabeza hacia el lago, que estaba en la parte trasera de la academia, y la sangre se la subía violentamente a la cara.

- Sí –mi voz era apenas un susurro, pero el me escucho y sonrío abiertamente. Me miro intensamente, mientras se inclinaba hacia mí, y la sangre comenzó a subir a mis mejillas. Vacilo antes de darme un, corto e inocente, beso en los labios…

El horrible y estruendoso sonido de mi despertador interrumpió mi sueño.

Me estire, sobre mi suave cama, estaba agarrotada. Me levante lentamente tratando de mantener mi equilibrio. Cuando estuve a salvo, en el baño, abrí el grifo para que se calentara el agua. Me acerque al lavamanos y mire mi reflejo en el espejo. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, pero no eran tan pronunciadas. Comencé a lavar mis dientes cuidadosamente.

El agua me llego como mar de bien. Los músculos se relajaron y calmaron un poco. Trate de no pensar en el sueño, pero hace mas de una semana que lo estaba teniendo. Y siempre era esa parte… _siempre era la misma._

Me calce unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca. Baje las escaleras y pude sentir el volumen del televisor en la cocino. Me encamine hacia ella y encontré a mi hermano desayunando.

- Buenos días, Bells –me saludo mi hermano. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Tengo veinte años. En tres semanas cumpliría los veintiuno.

- Buenos días, Emmy –mi hermano: Emmett Swan. Nos llevábamos por dos años. Nos habíamos mudado desde Forks, hace tres años, hasta Seattle.

Nuestros padres habían muerto hace ya cuatro años, en un accidente automovilístico. Emmett había recibido mi tutela al ser mayor de edad.

- ¿A que hora sales de la universidad? –me pregunto mientras le echaba cereal a mi cuenco.

- A la hora de siempre; cinco y media –respondí abriendo el frigorífico, para sacar la leche - ¿Por qué? –musite girándome hacia el.

- Recuerdas que Jasper nos quiere presentar a su novia –asentí quedadamente. El poso su vista en mi – quiere que la conozcamos esta noche.

- Por supuesto –sonreí. Jasper Hale era mi mejor amigo desde que llegue a Seattle. Íbamos en el mismo instituto y ahora vamos juntos en la misma universidad, pero en diferentes clases. El era un año mayor que yo. Su gemela, Rosalie Hale, era la novia de mi hermano. Somos, prácticamente, como hermanos. Ellos también habían perdido a sus padres, por lo que, por un lado, nos entendíamos - ¿a que hora?

- Nos reuniremos en "**Rover's**" **(NA.: Rover's es un restaurante en el centro de Seattle.) **–hizo una pausa – a las 19:00 P.M. ¿quieres que te lleve o que te pase a buscar a la universidad? –lo mire incrédula.

- No tranquilo. Llevare mi auto –me levante y enjuague mi cuenco –tratare de llegar a tiempo. Sabes que a esa hora hay trafico –me gire- me voy a la universidad –tome mi carpeta y las llaves de mi auto y me acerque a mi hermano – compórtate y cuídate –le dije mientras besaba su mejilla. El bufo pero asintió. Emmett estaba dando la práctica como empresario. Iba a administrar la empresa de nuestros padres; Swan's Corporation. Era una de las herencias que nos dejaron al morir- te quiero –le grite mientras salía por la puerta.

- También te quiero, Enana –me respondió desde adentro.

**Alice ****P.O.V****. **

- Alice –me llamo mi madre- Jasper esta en la sala –mi rostro se ilumino y mi mejor humor aumento. Mi nombre es Mary Alice Masen. Tengo 21 años. Mi madre es Esme Cullen y mi padre es Carlisle Masen. – apresúrate hija- mi novio; Jasper Hale. Nos habíamos conocido hace dos semanas. Fue, prácticamente, amor a primera vista. El, al igual que yo, tenía un hermano gemelo.

Baje frenéticamente las escaleras para encontrar a mi novio.

- Jasper –grite mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos – te extrañe –el rio suavemente y me correspondió el abrazo. Siempre era tan tranquilo y el estar con el era mas que una comodidad.

- Alice tenemos que hablar –me separe lentamente de el. Supuse que vio algo en mi cara, aparte de las lagrimas que se juntaban en mis ojos, que provoco su risa. – no es nada de eso, cariño, tranquila. Suspire mas tranquila y sintiéndome completamente idiota.

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunte con una sonrisa.

- Quiero que conozcas a mí otra familia -¿su otra familia?

- ¿Cómo? –pregunte desconcertada. El solo sonrío calidamente.

- Son mis mejores amigos, prácticamente, somos como hermanos. Nos conocimos hace casi cuatro años –comenzó a explicarme- Emmett es el novio de Rosalie. ¿recuerdas que te hable de el? –asentí con la cabeza- son novios hace mas de dos años, casi tres. Bella, la hermana de Emmett, también te hable de ella, es mi mejor amiga desde el instituto. Vamos en la misma universidad –sonreí ampliamente. Me quería presentar a su familia.

- ¿Cuándo los conoceré? –sentía como las lagrimas caían por mi rostro.

- ¿te parece mañana en la noche? –asentí nuevamente con la cabeza. No encontraba mi voz y sabía que esta se quebraría si hablaba. - ¿Por qué lloras Alli? –paso su mano por mi mejilla y seco mis lagrimas. _Traidoras_.

- Es… q-que –trate de hablar. No me equivoque con lo de que se me quebraría- me alegra que me quieras presentar a tu _familia _–se me quebró la voz. _ ¡Lo sabia!_

- Eres mi novia. Tengo que incluirte en mi vida y ellos son parte de ella –dicho eso se acerco y me beso suavemente.

- ¡Vamos Edward! –le suplique por centésima vez a mi gemelo.

- No, Alice –se negó nuevamente- ya te he dicho que no voy a ir. Es _tu novio. _

- ¡Dios Edward! –exclame frustrada- no me vengas con tus celos del hermano mayor. Por que sabes perfectamente que yo soy la _mayor_.

- ¡por dos minutos! –respondió chillando. Si que me daba gracia pelear con el y mas sobre quien es el mayor y el menor.

- Pero Edward –dije haciendo pucheritos, el rodó los ojos – vamos, hazlo por mi. Podrás conocer a Emmett y a Bella – _espero que a Bella por que Emmett seria muy raro. _Lo pensó por un momento y luego suspiro.

- Esta bien –puso los ojos en blanco- solo será esta vez. Además es tu novio no el mío. Pero no quiero ser maleducado y asistiré. ¿Qué debo colocarme o gran hermana _mayor_? –hizo una mueca y yo sonreí triunfalmente.

Me había colocado un vestido de seda, color blanco, con escote halter y unas incrustación a su alrededor. Me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. **(N.A.: el vestido esta en mi perfil, así que hay lo podrán ver).** Hace media hora que le había dicho a Edward que se vistiera. ¡Ni que fuera mujer! Ni siquiera yo me demore tanto. Estaba perdiendo mi paciencia. No se como puede ser mi gemelo.

- ¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! –grite desde la primera planta de la casa – te doy diez segundos para que baje tu hermoso trasera hasta acá –movía insistentemente mi pie contra el piso – 10… 9… 8… -comencé a gritar. En lo alto de la escalera apareció mi querido, nótese el sarcasmo, hermano menor. Tenia toda la camisa desordena y ni hablar de su pelo. Suspire. Tenía los nervios de punta. Aun habían millones de ¿y si? En mi cabeza y trataba de no pensar en ellos.

- Pero Alice –comenzó a reclamar. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Lo prometiste Edward –me acerque a el y comencé a arreglar su camisa- solo compórtate ¿quieres? –suspiro derrotado pero asintió. Parecía un cabro chico.

.

.

.

.

- Alice tranquilízate –susurro mi novio a la vez que agarraba mi mano- todo saldrá bien.

- Alice –me llamo Emmett. Habíamos llegado al restaurante hace unos diez minutos. El y Rosalie ya se encontraban hay. Emmett era una persona adorable, parecía realmente un niño chico. Pero aun faltaba su hermana, Bella, aun no llegaba, había llamado a Jasper diciéndole que había mucho trafico.

- Si, concuerdo con Emmett –mire a Rose- Bella te aceptara fácilmente.

- De eso no hay duda –dijo una suave y musical voz a nuestra espalda. Jasper se levanto e instintivamente imite su acción – Jazzy –musito y abrazo a Jasper. El correspondió a su abrazo y yo sonreí. Era hermosa.

- Bells ella es Alice, mi novia –la aludida se giro y me sonrío- Alice ella es Bella mi mejor amiga y casi hermana.

- Por fin conozco a la famosa Alice –me sonrío y yo me acerque a abrazarla.

- También me da gusto conocerte. No sabes cuando hablar Jasper de ti –me correspondió el abrazo y luego se acerco a su hermano.

Mire a Edward, que estuvo todo el rato en silencio. Miraba atentamente a Bella, había algo en sus ojos… un brillo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Edward P.O.V. **

- de eso no hay duda –musito una dulce y hermosa voz a espalda de mi hermana. Jasper de levanto de inmediato y mi hermana le imito. Su cara se ilumino al ver a la castaña – Jazzy –dicho eso se lanzo a sus brazos.

- Bells, ella es Alice, mi novia. Alice, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga y casi hermana –las presento. Tenia que admitirlo, Bella era hermosa.

- Por fin conozco a la famosa Alice –dijo mientras abrazaba a mi hermana.

- Me da gusto conocerte –chillo mi gemela- no sabes como habla Jasper de ti –la aludida se ruborizo y se acerco a su hermano. No pude evitar dejar de mirarla. Tenia la piel tan clara como nosotros y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Su cabello castaño caía, como un mar de cascada, por detrás de sus hombros descubiertos. Llevaba un vestido que se ajustaba a su figura y remarcaba sus curvas. era negro y corto, hasta arriba de las rodillas. **(N.A.:nuevamente vallan a mi perfil y encontraran el vestido de Bella)**

- ¡Enana! Te demoraste demasiado –le saludo su hermano. Ella se acerco y este la abrazo. ¿Por qué, sus ojos y su cabello, me resultaban tan familiares?

- Lo siento, pero la autopista esta horrible –movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

- Bella –la llamo mi hermana, ella se giro y se acerco a nosotros –te presento a mi gemelo –Bella me sonrío y se acero mas a mi- el es Edward –se volvió a acercar y beso mi mejilla. Su roce provoco que varias corrientes eléctricas pasaran por mi cara.

- Mucho gusto, Edward –musito ella ruborizada. Se veía adorable.

- El gusto es mío –le sonreí. ¿Qué había pasado? Bella se acerco a Rosalie y la saludo.

-La cena transcurrió normal. Me la pase hablando con Bella y Emmett. Realmente teníamos mucho en común. Aun estaba confundido, ya había visto esos ojos antes. Me resultaban tan, hermosa y atrayentemente, familiares.

- no te vallas –mustie tomando, delicadamente, su mano – no me dejes, no lo haga –pedí en un sollozo ahogado. _Debes ser fuerte, Anthony, por ti, por ella. _Me repetía mentalmente.

- no puedo Anthony, lo siento… pero –su cuerpo se movía levemente por sus sollozos, las lagrimas caían sigilosamente por su rostro. Este estaba vuelto una mascara de sufrimiento. – yo no puedo hacer nada. No me corresponde…

- Isa, es… ¿Qué acaso ya no me quieres? –esas palabras causaban un dolor tan grande en mi pecho. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, ya no podía retenerlas – ya no me quieres… ¿es eso verdad?

- ¿Qué dices? –pregunto molesta- claro que te quiero, aquí, ahora y por siempre. ¿P-por que preguntas eso?

- Por que te vas, por que me dejas. No te importa lo que sienta o lo que esto me esta causando –respondí en un murmullo, bajando la vista y mirando nuestro lago. El lago que había sido testigo de tantas cosas. El cielo estaba nublado e iba a comenzar a llover. _Justo como me sentía en esos momentos. _

- Anthony –no levante la vista, no podía - ¡mírame! –me espeto molesta, poco a poco levante la cabeza y mi ojos se encontraron con sus orbes color chocolate. Ese color que tanto amaba. – si te quiero, Anthony. No por que me mude eso cambiara…

.

- ¿Edward? –sentí como movían, suavemente, mi hombro- ¿Edward? –gire mi cabeza en dirección al sonido de esa voz - ¿te sientes bien?

- ¿Cómo? –le pregunte, a Bella, sin entender. ¿Por qué me vino ese repentino recuerdo?

- No, es que te fuiste por un momento. Tenías la mirada perdida –explico.

- ¿uh? ¡Oh! –me golpe mentalmente – lo siento, es que fue un recuerdo…

- No hay problema. Entonces me decías que te gustaba la música clásica –pregunto dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

- Sí, me fascina, es muy relajadora e inmediatamente te tranquiliza –le confesé- o a veces siente que…

- ...Describe tus emociones –concluyo ella- yo también me siento así, pero Emmett –rodó los ojos- la odia. En cierto modo.-quede perplejo.

- ¿Por qué? –inquirí atónito.

- No lo se, dice que es muy aburrida y todo eso. Pero en cambio el prefiere ir por la casa en boxers cantando "Sex Bomb", a toda voz…

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! –le regaño su hermano- eso es mucha información –se ruborizo. Yo en cambio estaba, aun más, atónito. ¿Isa…Bella? ¿Podrá ser? Tenia las cualidades; orbes color chocolate, pelo marrón… ¡imposible!

De repente una melodía muy conocida, para mi, embargo la mesa. Claro de luna de Claude Debussy. Emmett miro a Bella y luego bufo.

- lo siento –musito ella mientras sacaba su celular y miraba la pantalla- permiso –suspiro y se levanto- ¿James? ¿Qué sucede? –se dirigió hacia un lugar mas alejado. ¿Quién era James? Me acerque un poco a Rosalie y le pregunte.

- ¿Rose? –ella se giro y se acerco- ¿Quién es James? –pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente.

- ¿James? –asentí- es el novio de Bella –dijo con impotencia, en cambio yo deje de respirar. No era posible.- llevan como tres meses juntos. ¿Por qué lo peguntas?

- No, por nada, solo curiosidad –le sonreí y volví a mi puesto. Sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Tenía novio… Isa me había olvidado. Olvido todo lo que habíamos vivido en Londres…

* * *

_Hola Chicas..._

_Bueno les mencione antes, en mi otra historia, que tenia pensado subir otra historia. Bueno aca esta el primer capitulo. Disfrutenlo y envien reviews, agreguen a favoritos y alertas._

_Puede que mañana actualice Somos Iguales._

_Bye (L)  
_


	2. Capitulo dos

Summary:

Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE.

* * *

Capitulo número dos:

**Bella P.O.V. **

- ¿James? –musite alejándome de la mesa. James Anderson era mi novio hace, casi, cuatro meses- ¿Qué sucede?

- Isabella, mi amor, me temo que mañana no podremos salir a cenar –se excuso. Siempre lo hacia, realmente me estaba aburriendo su comportamiento… tenia ciertas… dudas sobre el y su fidelidad, pero como toda boba, no completamente enamorada, lo dejaba pasar o me inventaba una excusa propia.

- ¿Por qué? –habíamos planeado la salida hace menos de una semana, y el había _prometido _asistir. Esto era irrevocable.

- Esto… es por el asunto de mi pasantía… t-tengo que reunirme con mi jefe y todo ese asunto –suspire sonoramente- no _creo_ que lo entiendas.

- Bien –conteste furiosa y cortante- que te valla bien. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy ocupada. Luego te llamo –_si es que quiero. _Musite para mí. Dicho eso le colgué el celular y volví a la mesa.

- ¿Qué quería _James_? –musito Emmett. A el y a Jasper, a parte de Rose, nunca les gusto mi relación con el. Y realmente me pregunta a mi misma: ¿Por qué no lo dejaba? Miedo. Esa era la respuesta. Había visto a James, varias veces, furiosos y me daba miedo que el cortarle me amenazara o le hiciera algo a mis amigos. No era algo simple, pero era mi asunto y podía resolverlo _sola. _

- Nada importante –bufe- al parecer tengo libre mañana, ¿tienen algo planeado? –pregunte esperanzada. Tenia que relajarme y lo mejor seria una salida.

- Estaba pensando en ir a bailar –propuso Alice. Le sonrei. Definitavemnete me agradaba. No era buena bailando, pero podia proponérmelo. Además estaba muy estresada y en estos momentos _todo _me vendría bien.

- Suena excelente…

Pero con lo patosa y desequilibrada que es Bella –fulmine a mi hermano. el y su bocota- ¡pero si es verdad! –se defendió.

- ¡no me provoques, Emmett McCarty Swan! –le amenace, apuntando con mi dedo índice en su dirección. Sabia que cuando le llamaba así era en serio.

- ¿entonces vamos a bailar? –pregunto Rose, tratando de calmar el ambiente- ¡tendremos que ir de compras! –propuso con cara de póker.

- Eso seria estupendo –dije sonriéndole a ambas. No me gustaban las compras, más bien las odiaba y no las soportaba, pero era para pasar más tiempo con ellas. Además anhelaba, en estos momentos, compañía y apoyo.

- ¡Fantástico! –chillo Alice. Luego miro a su hermano - ¿iras Edward? –gire mi cabeza por impulso. El miraba fijamente a su gemela.

- Claro, aunque me hubieras obligado a ir de todas maneras –inquiero con voz monótona. Me sorprendió su cambio abrupto. Alice solo rodó los ojos.

- No seas absurdo –dijo en medio de un suspiro.

- ¿absurdo, yo? –replico desafiante. Alice lo miro con indignación y reproche. Ella se levanto despacio y lo miro con la cabeza en alto.

- ¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! –le reprendió de repente furiosa- mueve tu trasero y acompáñame un momento –en cambio yo me congele en el asiento. Ese nombre… inmediatamente los recuerdos me embargaron.

_Estaba emocionada por la idea de ir a la RAM __**(N.A.: RAM: Royal Academy of Music: La real academia de música. Es una importantísima academia en Londres, Inglaterra). **__Nos habíamos mudado a Londres, Inglaterra, por la empresa de mi padre. Iba a ir a la academia a perfeccionar mi dote para el piano. Había comenzado tocar hace ya dos años, cuando cumplí seis años, y era, simplemente, relajante y fascinante la sensación de las duras teclas bajo mis yemas. Emmy se mostraba indiferente a eso. El en cambio se demostraba bastante abstraído en el Baseball._

_- tienes que enseñarles todo lo que saber, ¿de acuerdo, Isabella? –mi madre realmente me aturdía con eso. Yo solo deseaba tocar el piano y no alardear por eso. No como ella. _

_-claro, madre –suspire resignada. La imagen ante mi me dejo atónita. La academia era enorme. Su estructura era maravillo y hermosa, sus paredes era completamente de ladrillos. Era como un palacio, debería tener unos cuatro pisos o más que eso. Parecía un castillo antiguo, simplemente hermoso. __Bueno todas, las casas y edificios de Londres, parecían antiguas. __Dijo mi sub-conciencia. _

_- buenos días, me llamo __Violet__ Harrison –nos saludo, la recepcionista, cordialmente- ¿Qué desea? –le pregunto a Renée._

_- buenos días –respondió mi madre- vengo por las clases de piano. Esta inscrito al nombre de Isabella __Swan__. –la mujer me miro y luego asintió. Yo simplemente odiaba mi apellido. La hija del gran empresario, Charles Swan, el gran abogado de toda Inglaterra. No podía ser peor._

_- Tiene que subir al tercer piso –no señalo- mano derecha, luego siga por el gran pasillo y justo en la puerta de el medio esta la sala de piano –luego me miro y sonrío – el profesor es Phil Anderson._

_Mi madre tomo de mi mano y nos encaminamos a la sala de música. A medida que íbamos pasando por las salas podía escuchar las notas musicales de diferentes instrumentos; violín, guitarra, flauta, saxofón y finalmente: Piano. Una gran sonrisa surco en mi cara al escucharlo._

_- disculpe –interrumpió mi madre. El profesor se acerco. Era un poco más alto que Renée, tenia ojos azules, oscuros, y pelo color miel, también oscuro. – traigo a mi hija; Isabella Swan. Se inscribió no más de dos semanas. Me habían avisado que hoy comenzaba._

_- por supuesto –respondió el con un asentó ingles. Cuando desvíe la vista, note que toda la clase tenía puesta su atención en mí. Me sonroje violentamente – soy el profesor Phil Anderson. ¿Isabella? –le mire de inmediato. El me sonrío - ¿te puedes sentar junto al Sr. Masen? –asentí y luego fruncí el ceño._

_- ¿Quién es…? –pregunte avergonzada, pero alguien me interrumpió._

_- Soy yo –me indico un niño. Estaba levantado del taburete, su mano estaba alzada. Suspire y me dirigí lentamente hasta su lado._

_- Me llamo Anthony –se presento con una sonrisa. Su pelo era color bronce y sus orbes eran de un verde esmeralda._

_- Soy Isabella –le sonreí._

_- Yo te diré Isa… -sentencio._

- ¿a que hora te pasamos a buscar, Bella? –pregunto Alice. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni la escuche volver.

- ¿a que hora prefieres? –musite incorporándome.

- A las doce, ¿te apetece? –sonrío y luego añadió – almorzaremos en el centro comercial y luego tendremos toda la tarde para arreglarnos.

- Suena fascinante –luego me pregunte si Rose amanecería en casa – Ey, Rose –la interpelada se giro y me miro- mañana amanecerá en casa con Emmy –moví sucesivamente las cejas. Mi cuñada y mejor amiga se sonrojo a más no poder. Solo yo, Emmett y Jazz, podíamos hacer que se sonrojara así. Pero mis palabras tenían doble sentido y ella, al igual que mi hermano, las entendían.

- ¡Bella! -me grito indignada- me ofendes –coloco, teatralmente, la mano en su frente.

- ¡Que va! Si es verdad –todos en la mesa rompimos en carcajadas. Me calle de inmediato cuando vi a Edward llegar a la mesa. No había reparado su presencia. Tania los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados. No pude evitar pensar en Anthony.

**Edward P.O.V. **

- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto escandalizada mi hermana. Nos habíamos alejado de la mesa a petición suya.

- ¿a que te refieres? –inquirí como quien no quiere la cosa. Siempre se me daba fatal engañar a Alice y esta no era una excepción.

- No me vengas con eso –repuso furiosa- sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué tu actitud cambio bruscamente? Al principio estabas bien, parecías cómodo y ahora estas hecho un manojo de emociones. –suspiro, parecíamos un pareja de recién casados- ¿Qué sucedió, Edward? ¿no te agrado Jasper? ¿o sus amigos? ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? –solo me decía _hermanito _cuando realmente estaba preocupada por mi.

- No… no lo se –trate de articular. Mi voz sonó ahogada y de repente un sollozo salio de mi pecho. Inconcientemente lleve mis manos a mis mejillas. Estaban mojadas. Mierda, estaba llorando.

- ¡Dios, Edward! –mi gemela se abalanzo y me abrazo. Se sentía reconfortante- ¡estas llorando! ¿Qué sucede, por el amor del cielo? –preguntaba atropelladamente. En cambio yo solo me abrase a ella como si mi vida dependiera de eso. En mi mente solo se venían las palabras: _Bella… Novio… Londres. _No era capas de pensar en nada más que eso, pero era algo ilógico que estuviera llorando por ella. Era obvio que ella seguiría con su vida, que saldría adelante. Y lo que tenía que afrontar era que ella no me recordaba. Que tenía a su novio y que había olvidado nuestra pequeña _relación. _Me dolió el alma en pensar que Bella y yo habíamos tenido un pasado. Y era verdad, teníamos un pasado. Y para mi había sido, y sigue siendo, algo mas que eso. No lo había superado, aun no superaba su ida. Nuestra _ruptura, _nuestros llantos, nuestras alegrías y penas. Todo, para ella, había quedado en el olvido. Pero para mi era como si lo hubiese vivido ayer. Intente razonar con mi mente, con mis sentimientos. Pero no podía. Seguía llorando en el regazo de mi hermana mayor. La escena debía de ser divertida para otros; que un hombre de veintiún años estuviera llorando desconsoladamente en el regazo de su hermana. Que podía, fácilmente, aparentar ser tu hermana menor. Pero las apariencias bien poco me importaban en ese momento. Mis sollozos se fueron apagando al igual que las lágrimas. Debía tener una apariencia fatal. Lentamente levante mi cabeza del hombro de mi hermana y la mire. Su cara estaba contorsionada por el dolor.

- no quiero verte así, Edward, _nunca _te había visto llorar de esta forma –las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Le acaricie la cara y las seque y luego trate de sonreírle, pero no resulto. Ella rió ante mi intento fallido- será mejor que te laves la cara, tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados –se acerco y beso mi mejilla. Amaba a mi hermana. Realmente me ayudaba y sabia como hacerlo- espero que al llegar a casa me cuentes todo –acaricio mi pelo. Solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al baño. Era verdad, mi cara era un horror. Tenia marcas de lagrimas en mis mejillas, levemente sonrosadas, los ojos estaban un poco hinchados, pero no pasaran desapercibidos, y estaban rojos. Suspire y me apoye contra el lavamanos. No se cuantas veces me eche agua, pero solo trataba de trabar mi mente y bloquear mis pensamientos. Una vez estuve calmado me seque las manos y la cara y me dispuse a salir del hay. Mi paso era lento, cuidadoso, no quería llamar la atención. Poco a poco vislumbre la mesa y sonreí un poco.

- ¡Que va! Si es verdad –musito, Bella, entusiasmada. Hice una mueca de dolor, pero rápidamente la cubrí con una indescriptible. Bella se callo a penas me vio. Su cara contorsiono y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Yo lo único que pensaba era que me recordara.

- Bueno, chicos, será mejor que me valla. Mañana me tengo que levantar temprano –se levanto Bella y miro a Rose- y si llegan a la casa, por favor no hagan tanto ruido –movió sus cejas sucesivamente. Rosalie y Emmett se sonrojaron furiosamente.

- ¡Callate, Enana! –le replico Emmett, avergonzado. Bella se encogió de hombros, mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

- Yo solo digo la verdad. Pero saben que es broma, los sonidos no traspasan las paredes –murmuro y luego coloco un dedo en su mentón, en modo pensativo- … creo. O puede que ustedes me hagan pensar lo contrario –los chicos se volvieron a sonrojar y Bella se rió a carcajada limpia junto a Jasper y mi hermana.

- ¿Sabes, Enana? –Bella lo miro interrogante- ¿no crees que es hora de irte? –Bella solo bufo y se acerco a su hermano.

- Solo compárate, cuídate y no lleguen tarde a la casa –beso su mejilla e hizo lo mismo con Rosalie.

- Nos vemos mañana, Alice –se acerco a mi hermana y la abrazo. Luego se acerco a Jasper y beso su mejilla. El solo la miraba con cariño. Bella se giro y se acerco a mí. Me sorprendió su acción; me abrazo fuertemente y luego susurro en mi oído:

_- Sí, _me acuerdo de ti, Anthony. Solo que no estoy del todo segura, que seas tu –dicho eso se alejo y beso mi mejilla. Yo la mire embobado. ¿me recordaba? ¿pero… no estaba segura? ¿Cómo no podía estar segura? _Han pasado casi doce años, Edward. _Respondió mi sub-conciente. Solo podía alegrarme de que Isa, si me recordara.

No duramos mucho tiempo en el restaurante. Yo ya me sentía cansado, eran muchas emociones por un día.

Alice se despidió de Emmett y Rosalie, y luego de Jasper. Se iba a ir conmigo. El camino a casa fue silencioso, tranquilizador. En mi mente aun divagaban las palabras de Bella; _si te recuerdo, si te recuerdo, si te recuerdo. _Era, maravillosamente, increíble. No me había olvidado, al menos no del todo. Necesitaba hablar con ella y preguntarle que era lo que recordaba. Estaba ansioso y asustado del mar de sentimientos que esto me traería. Alice me dio una sonrisa antes de ir a su cuarto, me dirigí al mío a ponerme mi pijama. Solo consistía en unos pants de tela con cuadritos y una polera. Con pereza me tire de espaldas en mi cama, mi brazo estaba cruzado por mi cara. Suspiraba de vez en cuando. Sentí como a mi lado se hundía el colchón. Alice.

- ¿me lo dirás? ¿o prefieres no hacerlo? –pregunto cautelosa. Suspire, una vez mas, y saque mi brazo de la cara.

- si, _quiero _contarte lo que paso y pasa – la mire de reojo. Ella miraba fijamente el techo.

- ¿es sobre Bella, verdad? –mi respiración paro de golpe y me tense. ¿Cómo sabia…? Ella vio mi reacción y agrego: - vi como tus ojos brillaron cuando te dijo algo al oído antes de irse. No lo pase por alto, se que ella tiene que ver. ¿Qué pasa con ella, Edward?

- Yo… ya conocía a Bella de antes –respondí de forma atropellada. Tenia que decirle todo. – la conocí hace doce años atrás.

- ¿Cómo? –parecía interesada.

- Fue en Londres. Cuando papá fue trasladado de Chicago por el hospital. ¿recuerdas que fui a la RAM? **(N.A.: ya había aclarado antes esa sigla. Es la real academia de música en Londres.) **– ella asintió con la cabeza, para no interrumpir mi relato- ella también tomaba clases de piano. Fue mi compañera en toda su estancia allá. Ella realmente me gustaba. La encontraba hermosa, me gustaba su cabello, sus ojos y su sonrisa, me gustaba _todo _de ella. Un día, en el lago, me entere de que ella también sentía lo mismo por mi. No dude ni un minuto mas y le pedí que fuera mi novia. Ella acepto de inmediato. Hay fue cuando di mi primer beso. Se lo di a la persona que realmente quería y lo merecía. Isa, estuvo cuatro meses en la academia. Eso duro nuestro noviazgo. Una mañana llego llorando desconsolada a clases. Le pidió al profesor Anderson si podía tomar aire, yo me ofrecí a acompañarla. Fuimos a nuestro lago, yo solo podía abrazarla y consolarla… -estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di que estaba llorando. La mano de Alíe me secaba las lagrimas. Seguí con mi relato- … ella no dejaba de decir incoherencias y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Cuando se calmo, me miro con ojos torturados. Odiaba ver como _mi _ángel sufría en mis brazos y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Le pregunte por que estaba así, y ella volvió a estallar en lágrimas, pero esta vez si me respondió.

_- Me voy, Anthony, me voy a Washington_ –me decía con las lagrimas a mas no poder en sus ojos. Yo en ese momento no sabía como me sentía. Estaba aturdido, dolido y lo peor… desconsolado.

_- ¿Por qué? _–le pregunte después de un minuto en silencio - _¿Por qué te vas?_

_- no lo se, no me quiero ir, pero no puedo… no puedo hacer nada _–me respondía ella llorando cada vez mas fuerte. No supe cuando, ni como, estaba arrodillado a su lado llorando.

_- no te vallas_ –mustie tomando, delicadamente, su mano – _no me dejes, no lo haga_ –pedí en un sollozo ahogado. _Debes ser fuerte, Anthony, por ti, por ella. _Me repetía mentalmente. Pero no podía, el dolor, en ese momento, era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento.

_- no puedo Anthony, lo siento… pero__ – _me decía ella con mas lagrimas. Eso era lo peor del mundo, que me separaran de la mujer que quería. De mi _novia. _¿Cómo podían hacernos eso? Me preguntaba cada vez. –mire a Alice que sollozaba, levemente, a mi lado.

_- Isa, es… ¿Qué acaso ya no me quieres?_ –esas palabras causaban un dolor tan grande en mi pecho. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, ya no podía retenerlas – ya _no me quieres… ¿es eso verdad? –_el tan solo pensarlas me partían el corazón. ¿sabes Alice? –le pregunte a mi hermana.

- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto sollozando.

- Realmente amaba a Isa. Se que éramos chicos, pero ese sentimiento era, y es, fuerte. Nunca me olvide de ella, nunca supere su perdida. Me sentía vacío sin ella, y ahora que la veo… es tan diferente. No la reconocía, pero luego la vi… tan hermosa como siempre y… me di cuenta de que todavía la amaba. No he podido olvidarla, _no puedo _olvidarla.

- Se a que te refieres. Nunca la alcance a conocer, pero imagina como se pondrá mamá con verla –eso era verdad. Esme y yo le hablábamos a papá y Alice siempre de Bella. Esme todavía la recordaba, incluso yo aun tenía nuestra foto en mi mueble. Los dos sentados en el taburete del piano, estábamos tocando para el festival de la academia. _Yo aun recordaba ese día. _- ¿Qué harás ahora? –inquirió Alice, al ver mi silencio.

- No lo se… no puedo hacer nada, ella tiene _novio _–se me quebró la voz en esa palabra.

- ¿es por eso que llorabas en el restaurante?

Sí –admití con un suspiro- lloraba por el dolor, la agonía y el pensar que ella no me recordaba. Pero si lo hacia. Justo antes de irse me lo dijo.

- ¿eso te dijo? –pregunto asombrada.

- Si, me dijo: _Sí, me acuerdo de ti, Anthony. Solo que no estoy del todo segura, que seas tú _–dije todo lo que ella me había dicho. Alice soltó una risita y luego se levanto de golpe.

- Eso es fabuloso. ¿ya ves? Te recuerda –salto encima de mí y me abrazo. Estábamos en una posición un tanto comprometedora, si nos viera alguien desconocido, pero la verdad era que quería mucho a mi gemela.

- Gracias, Allie, no se que haría sin ti –la abrace mas fuerte contra mi.

- Y yo no se que haría sin ti, _pequeño _–luego rompimos en carcajadas por eso.

- Te Quiero, Alice.

- Yo igual, Edward –dicho eso se levanto y beso mi mejilla- duerme bien, mañana veras a tu bella durmiente –salio bostezando de mi habitación. Yo suspire, era imposible. El verla de nuevo. Pero no sabia que hacer ahora… estoy _enamorado _de ella. Siempre lo he estado y no se si podré olvidarlo, mas bien _no quiero _olvidarlo o dejarlo pasar.

* * *

_**Hola Chicas :)**_

_**No saben lo feliz que me hacen al leer la historia. Todas sus alertas, sus favoritos *.*. Me alegra demasiado. Este capitulo explica, un poco mucho, la relación que tenian Bella y Edward. ¿Lo vieron, más bien leyerón? Edward lloraba :') pero buee... más adelante se solucionan las cosas. Bella si lo recuerda, eso es lo principal.**_

_**El siguiente capitulo es el día de Compras y la fiesta. Hay veran que pasa...**_

_**Bueno, creo que actualizare el proximo lunes o antes, despues del viernes. Felices Fiestas a todas. Pasenla bien y disfruten con su familia.**_

_**Pasen a leer Somos iguales. **_

_**BYE (K)  
**_


	3. Capitulo tres

Summary:

Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE.

* * *

**Este capitulo es un Bella P.O.V. solamente…**

**Preparen las canciones, por que hay mucho baile…**

**Capitulo número tres:**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, al menos para mí. Mire el reloj y daban las nueve y media. Suspire y me levante con pereza. Me dirigí lentamente al cuarto de baño. Abrí lentamente el grifo de la ducha para que se ambientara el agua caliente. Me cepille los dientes y entre a la ducha.

Me calce una falda de mezclilla, sabia que a Alice le gustaría, además no estaba de ánimos para vaqueros, y una blusa. Seque mi cabello y lo forme en una alta cola de caballo.

Baje, hacia el cuarto de Emmett, para despertar a Rose. Ella siempre despertaba después de mi. Básicamente, los Hale, vivían con nosotros. Siempre se quedaban por las noches o a veces por días.

- Rose –la moví levemente. Ella bostezo y se giro hacia mí- es tarde, levántate y cámbiate. Yo preparo el desayuno –parecíamos hermanas. Era igual que con Emmett.

- esta bien –musito soñolienta y se levanto de la cama- ¿sentiste los ruidos? –me molesto. Salí del cuarto a carcajadas. Me encamine a la cocina y prepare dos cuencos de cereal con leche, unas tostadas y un poco de zumo de naranja. Me acomode en la encimera y me dispuse a desayunar. Mi vista se fijo en la ventana lateral de la puerta trasera, era un día soleado. Los acontecimientos de anoche se vinieron a mi mente en un flash back.

_- "Sí, __me acuerdo de ti, Anthony. Solo que no estoy del todo segura, que seas tu" – _era verdad, lo recordaba, pero no estaba segura si era el. _Tenia _que ser el.

- ¿en que piensas, Bells? –interrumpió Rose. La mire y suspire.

- En Edward –me miro sorprendida e incrédula a la vez. Obviamente le tenía que sorprender. ¿Cómo pensar en alguien que, supuestamente, conociste ayer por la noche? Pero el asunto era que ellos aun no sabían que yo lo conocía desde hace _doce años atrás. _

- Te quedo gustando –se carcajeo- se te nota –sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

- Estas mal –se inmuto un poco- yo ya conocía a Edward –trate de explicar. Ella me miro entre incrédula y atónita.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –comenzó a atropellarse con las palabras. Me reí y ella me fulmino.

- Conocía a Edward desde hace doce años atrás, Rose –ahora si me miraba atónita- recuerdas que te contamos, con Emmett, que vivíamos en Londres –ella asintió quedadamente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de zumo- yo estuve en la RAM **(N.A.: lo explique en el capitulo anterior, es la Real academia de música, en Londres, Inglaterra) **estaba por las clases de piano, el también estudiaba hay, teníamos ocho años. Fue mi compañero de conciertos, asiento, por cuatro meses.

El realmente me gustaba. Me gustaba su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos, esmeraldas, y sobre todo, su sonrisa. Un día, en el lago, me dijo que yo le gustaba, que me quería. Me pidió que fuera su novia, duramos solo cuatro meses. Ya que luego nos mudamos a Forks –suspire resignada.

- ¿fueron novios? –la voz de Rose era entusiasta.

- no se si se le podrá decir "novios" a una relación de niños. Pero si vas por ese camino, si. –ella grito de la alegría. Yo en cambio solo la miraba, ¿Edward le habrá contado a Alice lo nuestro? Solo esperaba que ella no reaccionara como Rosalie.

- Por cierto, Bells –la mire- te queda excelente esa falda –me sonroje. Yo no sentía complejidad hacia mi persona. No era de esas que decían que no tienen buen cuerpo, pero debo admitirlo; no tengo una excelente cuerpo, pero me conformo. Además no me gusta mostrar mucho, soy de esas que usan vaqueros y una blusa o un jersey. Pero no de esas con vestidos y un gran descote. El sonido de una bocina me saco de mis cavilaciones. – vamos, Alice, nos espera –me levante y seguí a mi cuñada. Al salir un hermoso y ostentoso _volvo s60 _plateado no esperaba en la calzada. Alice nos hacia gestos con las manos para que entráramos.

- ¡guau, Alice! –le dije al sentarme en los asientos de atrás- ¿es tuyo? –ella se carcajeo.

- No, es de Edward –me miro con cierto brillo en los ojos. ¿lo sabrá…? Yo solo atine a sonreírle.

- Tengo que hablar con el sobre este auto, sobre el motor, las velocidades, sus tracciones… –comenzó a inmutarse. Alice me miro, por el retrovisor, con el ceño fruncido y, solo un poco, asustada. Me encogí de hombros.

- Así es Rose. Le fascinan los autos, no lo demuestras, pero es verdad son su "obsesión" –dije alzando las manos para hacer las comillas-, según ella. Háblale cualquier cosa de autos, motos, camionetas, etc.…, y ella te responderá como un robot.

- ¡Ey! –me fulmino, divertida, mi cuñada.

- Eso es asombroso. Si me preguntan de carros no se nada, de nada. Pero de ropa –negó la cabeza con excitación y los ojos brillando- es otra cosa.

- Te apoyo, pero lo mío es sobre libros. –para ese entonces ya estábamos en el centro comercial. Alice nos había traído al más grande, el que contiene mayor variedad y diversidad. Estábamos en el Westlake Center **(N.A.: el "Westlake Center, es el gran centro comercial de Seattle, es el mas grande y con mayor cantidades de cosas. Es el mas recurrido, pero es también el mas caro),** Rose me miraba sorprendida y entusiasmada. Tenía que admitirlo; me encantaba este lugar. Al final de cuentas, teniendo a Rosalie, te terminas acostumbrando a las compras, además me divierte probarme ropa y a Rose comprarla.

Con las chicas colocamos un acuerdo, comenzaríamos de los más grande, o largo; jeans, buzos, etc.…, hasta lo más chico, o coro; para ser mas especifica: LENCERIA. Casi me daba un patatús cuando Alice nos dijo eso. Esta chica es rara, me atinaba a pensar. Nos metimos a Forever21 **(N.A.: es una tienda, asombrosa y con gran variedad de cualquier ropa, desde shorts a jeans, parcas o suéter.) **y compramos una variedad de ropa. Alice se compro unos tops de diferentes diseños, yo diría que unos tres, eran casuales y con estampados. Rose se compro un vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodillas, algo anormal en ella, y que se ajustaba a la cintura. También se compro algunos accesorios. En cambio yo me compre dos jeans, uno era con tonalidades gastadas y era celeste claro, el segundo era de un tono gris muy raro, pero me gustaba. También me compre dos blusas que combinaban con los demás. Alice parecía satisfecha con mis combinaciones y nos dirigimos a la siguiente tienda. Nos compramos grandes variedades; shorts, blusas, tops, jeans, hasta zapatos, de todo tipo, gracias a Alice. Lo ultimo que compramos, en esa tienda, fueron vestidos. Alice insistía que eran para nuestra noche de "baile", como ella le llama. Con Rose no la contradecimos, por que hay que admitir que eran bonitos y demasiado exhibicionistas. Debí de suponer que mi cara era un poema cuando Alice me mostró el vestido que quería para mí. ¡Estaba loca!

- ¡No, no y no! ¡no me colocare eso, ni siquiera lo comprare! –les chille a mis dos amigas y cuñadas-, están dementes, eso… eso es muy… es muy eso –mis incoherencias solo las hizo reír, pero Alice se detuvo y me miro seria,

- Vamos, Bells, te quedara perfecto. Además es para hoy –coloco carita de corderito degollado. Suspire frustrada –, se vera perfecto, excelente, maravilloso, en tu cuerpo –esos elogios solo provocaron que me ruborizara.

- Esta bien, aun que debo admitir que es muy lindo –puse los ojos en blanco y Alice, incluyendo a mi amada Rose, chillo en medio de la tienda. El vestido era, simplemente, perfecto. Se adhería a mis curvas y era muy estiloso. **(N.A.: mas adelante lo verán, las hare sufrir, por ahora). **Alice y Rose, se compraron uno muy parecido al mío, pero no tan hostigoso. Estábamos agotadas por lo que Alice sugirió, por muestra salud física como mental, que almorzáramos. Cogimos algo sencillo y rápido, aun nos quedaban tiendas por recorrer. Maldije, en mi fuero interno, que este centro comercial fuera tan enorme, y mas si estas con Alice y Rose juntas. Con Rosalie es menos complicado, siempre compramos lo más práctico y lo necesario, no como Alice que se compra lo que ve en frente de ella o lo que más le llame la atención.

- ¡maldición, Alice, ya me aborreció esto! –le reprimió Rose. Ahora éramos dos- ¿Qué mas nos falta?, que yo sepa tenemos todo lo necesario. –alzo las veinte bolsas en sus brazos y bufo.

- Tranquilas, solo nos falta la lencería. Así que vamos –reprimí un gemido por eso. ¿Cuándo pedí nueva ropa interior? Esto era un infierno. Nunca odie las compras, pero ahora las odio, con Alice. La interpelada chillo en frente de la tienda "Victoria Secret's" ¿no hay otra tienda en particular? Mire a la otra esquina y estaba otra tienda de lencería, pero yo diría que mucho, mucho, mas atrevida. Con solo leer el nombre lo sabias; "girlie's", ¿Quién, en su santo juicio, le pondría así? Emmett. Fue todo lo que pensé, aun recuerdo cuando lo pille viendo "esos" videos. Y dijo "esos" por que eran de esos…

_- "Estaba subiendo las escaleras hasta mi habitación, volvía de una "cita" con James, y me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano. Siempre tocaba la puerta antes de entrar, por lo que repetí esa rutina. Toque una, dos, hasta tres veces y nadie respondió. Supuse que, Emmy, no estaba. Entre, despreocupadamente, a la habitación, y me encontré con Emmett, que si estaba en casa, viendo ¡Pornografía! Lo encontraba normal, para chicos de su edad y además hombres, pero lo peor era que tenía unos audífonos, para que yo, supuestamente, no oyera nada. El decía, muy despacito, casi para el mismo: ¡Vamos, conejita Pink, tú puedes! ¡No te desalientes!_

_Era casi tan cómico verlo diciendo eso, y lo peor alentando eso. Me sentí mucho mejor cuando vi que no era un video tan demostrativo. _

_Emmett nunca se entero de que lo vi viendo "eso". Aunque le descubrí el video y el juro, solemnemente, nunca volver a ver "eso"._

- Bella, pruébate esto, esto, y esto y ¡Ahh! Esto también –chillaba, Alice, en medio de la tienda con sus pequeños bracitos llenos de ropa interior. No se cuantos conjuntos me probé, ni cuantos compre. Pero solo pude suspirar cuando mi cuerpo toco el asiento trasero del _volvo. _Ella solo se quejaba de que "nosotras", mucho más yo, no teníamos tanto sentido de la moda. En cambio ella nació con el. Con Rose solo nos limitamos a bufar. Saque mi celular y me fije que tenia dos llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de texto de James.

"_espero nos podamos juntar mañana, mi amor. _

_Te Amo, James" –_decía el primero. Solo suspire.

"_siento__ lo de nuestra cena, lo recompensare, cuando pueda, eso si." –_maldije en voz baja y el peor fue el tercero. Era lo último.

"_no__ podré mañana, hoy tengo una reunión, por mi pasantía, y no se si este disponible" –_el tenia que limitarse. Me dejaba aun lado por su pasantía. Aunque claro, según Emmett y Jasper, eso me pasaba por estar con alguien cuatro años mayor que tu.

* * *

Con las chicas habíamos quedado en ir a mi casa a prepararnos. Rosalie había llamado a Emmett, que estaba con Jazz y Edward, para decirles que se fueran por medios propios. Según acordamos, Jasper llevaría su **Aston Martín** y luego, al término de la noche, se llevaría a Alice. Emmett llevaría su **BMX x6 **y traería de vuelta a Rose. A mi, por supuesto, me tocaría llevar mi **Génesis gls 33, **regalo de mis padres antes de morir, y me traería de vuelta a Edward, cuyo **volvo **quedaría en el garaje de mi casa. Me había asombrado la decisión de Alice, quien al parecer lo tenía todo planeado, al disponer de eso. Pero sin duda era una oportunidad, que me cedía ella, para hablar y aclarar todo con el.

- Bella –me llamo Alice- colócate el vestido, mientras yo arreglo a Rose –asentí con la cabeza. Me acerque a las bolsas, que estaban encima de mi cama, y saque el vestido. Tenia que admitir que era lindo, más que lindo, seria lo correcto. Era verde agua, claro, que se ajustaba, perfectamente, a mi cuerpo. En la parte superior, por el busto y el tórax, se entrelazaba y se unía por la cintura. Haciéndola mas notoria, al igual que mis senos. De la cintura hacia abajo, lo cual era unos cinco centímetros antes de la rodilla, era totalmente liso. La tela era suave, era de seda y era simplemente hermoso. **(N.A.: ahora si, el vestido esta en mi amado perfil. Solo véanlo es lindo y sencillo, justo para la ocasión) **Tenia que agradecérselo a Alice. Me coloque unos tacones negros de siete centímetros, regalo de Alice, que combinaban con el vestido. Ahora me faltaba la, siguiente, tortura de Alice: El maquillaje. Suspire mientras salía del cuarto de baño. Rose estaba sentada alrededor de mi cama leyendo una revista. Estaba lista. Su vestido era negro, era muy parecido al mío solo que este era un poquito mas largo. Se ajustaba a sus curvas, pero mucho más a la cintura, y caía hacia abajo. Llevaba unos tacones de seis centímetros negros a juego. Su cabello estaba suelto, pero con algunos mechones tomados con trabas plateadas. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, sus labios estaban pintados con un rojo pasión y sus ojos delineados con plateado, que combinaban con sus trabitas. Alice se estaba maquillando, o mejor dicho estaba, su vestido era blanco con la parte superior negra. En medio de sus senos se armaba una rosita. Era ajustado en la parte superior y la parte inferior era lisa. Llegaba más o menos igual que el mío. Llevaba unos tacones de cinco centímetros, transparentes. Sus pestañas estaban con rimel, poco presuntuoso, y delineados con un poco de azul, para combinar sus ojos, y los labios estaban con un rosa pálido. Se veían, simple y extravagantemente, hermosas.

- Acercate, Bells, te colocare poquito –dicho eso me senté y Alice me maquillo. Coloco un poco de rimel en mis ojos y los delineo con un poco de azul, por el vestido, y en mis labios solo aplico un poco de gloss. Tomo mi cabello en una simple cola de caballo-. Perfecto. Te ves hermosa –el maquillaje era simple y asentuoso a la vez, pero no muy hostigoso. Alice me paso una cartera de mano. Llevaba el celular, las llaves de la casa y del auto. Mi billetera no la llevaba, solo eche la tarjeta de crédito y unos treinta dólares. Emmett siempre llevaba lo demás cuando salíamos.

Acordamos que nos iríamos en mi auto, las tres, y nos juntaríamos con los chicos en el club. Ya había anochecido, eran las nueve y treinta. Según Alice, el mejor club era el **"Last supper club" (N.A.: es un club en el centro de Seattle, se recurre mucho. Es muy reconocido por su ambiente. Es un Pub/discoteca, y también hay lugares apartados para cenar, almorzar, etc., es uno de los mejores. Es reconocido también por el nombre "Seattle night club". Si quieren la pagina esta en mi perfil) **habían varios autos, ya esperando, en la entrada. Me pare en medio y un chico, de nuestra edad más o menos, se paro a mi lado y abrió mi puerta. Alice hablo con el, diciendo que lo estacionara junto a Aston martín y BMX, que según confirmo Jasper estaban juntos, y luego nos diera la llave. El chico asintió y nos miro con lujuria en los ojos y se fue. Saque mi celular para llamar a Emmett, el cual nos informo que estaban en la barra. El chico de antes llego a los cinco minutos y me paso las llaves. Justo cuando las tome me paso, discretamente, un papel. Reprimí una risita y le guiñe el ojo. En la entrada no nos hicieron problema porque "Jimmy" conocía a Alice y nos dejo pasar al lado VIP. El lugar por dentro era maravilloso, era un ambiente tranquilo, pero fiestero. Había algunas personas conversando en algunas mesas y otras bebiendo. Era un salón apartado, había una barra y nos dirigimos a ella. Vimos a mi hermano, alzando los brazos, con Edward y Jasper. Estaban sentados en una mesa, cerca de un barandal, el cual daba vista hacia la pista de baile de la planta baja. Emmett llevaba unos vaqueros medios gastados y una camisa blanca. Jazz llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa media gris, y por ultimo, pero no menos perfecto, Edward, llevaba unos vaqueros grises oscuros, medios gastados y una camisa, manga corta, negra. Los primeros tres botones de la camisa estaban abiertos y dejaban ver su, escultural y bien formado, pálido pecho. Tragué saliva fuertemente. Se veían… ¡guau! Me sonroje furiosamente por ese pensamiento.

- ¿Qué te dio el chico del aparcamiento, Bella? –me pregunto Rose, quien también estaba sonrosada. Sonreí abiertamente.

- me dio su numero de teléfono –bufe. No tenían nada mejor que hacer, parece.

- Vengan, chicas, hay están los demás. –Alice no interrumpió y nos encaminamos con los demás. Emmett al vernos abrió enormemente sus ojos y su boca. Me miro y negó con la cabeza.

- Enana, esta hermosa, pero muestras mucho –dijo mientras me abrazaba y trataba de ocultar mayor parte de mi cuerpo.

- Emmett, basta, le arruinas el vestido –chillo Alice, quien estaba abrazada a Jasper.

- Emmy, me falta el aire –me soltó y acaricio mi cara.

- Estas grande, Enana, no puedo creerlo –suspire y lo abrase.

- Ya basta, me vas a hacer llorar –me dirigí donde Jasper y lo abrace. Me gire para saludar a Edward, quien no había hablado aun. Lo abrace y bese su mejilla-. Hola, Edward –le sonreí y el sonrío con sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas.

- Vengan, esta mesa es perfecta. Se puede ver la pista de baile –no explico Jasper. Comenzamos a hablar de temas variados, como las comprar, el día y los chicos con junta, y según Emmett que tan entretenidos eran los videojuegos. Alice nos había obligado a mí y a Rose a tomar un Grand Slam **(N.A.: es una combinación de ponche con vino, pero es más tirado para el extracto de uvas) **le dimos una mirada de advertencia, pero ella no se inmuto. Suspire mientras bebía la copa, era delicioso, era suave y dulce. Rose pensaba lo mismo y pedimos otro. Los chicos pidieron un Bitter, perdí la cuenta de cuantos se tomo Rose. Pero la vi un poco mareada. Edward, quien estaba a mi lado, había pedido un Bitter, pero con poco alcohol. El se preocuparía de que llegáramos a mi casa, a salvo.

- … y Bella se callo de boca cuando enrollé la alfombra del baño, debieron de ver su cara –se carcajeo Emmett. Estaba contando anécdotas sobre mis caídas y las que el planeo. De repente una canción, muy conocida, me llamo la atención. Mire a Rosalie, quien tenia su vista puesta en mi y sonrío. Nos paramos de un salto de la mesa, y los chicos nos miraron confusos. Alice imito nuestra acción y yo le pregunte:

- ¿Te la sabes, Allie? –ella asintió con la cabeza y Rose comenzó a cantar.

_- Where's all my soul sisters. __Let me hear y'all flow sisters –_Lady Marmalade de Cristina Aguilera, comenzó a sonar en el club.

_- Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister, hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister _–cantamos las tres, mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia la pista de baile. Vi por mi rabillo que los chicos nos seguían fascinados.

_- He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_ –nos encaminamos, sin querer, al centro de la pista. Todos nos miraban y nosotras solo bailábamos. Pegué mi espalda a la de Rose y Alice bailaba enfrente de mi. Comencé a descender y Rose imito mi acción. Nos giramos y quedamos de frente, Alice se pego a mi espalda y luego se unió enfrente de nosotras, y comenzamos a mover las caderas. Supuse que el alcohol había cooperado un poco en esto, me movía de una forma desconocida para mí. Alice se metió en medio de las dos y empezó a bajar haciendo un movimiento de cadera y pasando su pálida mano por sus piernas, Rose me miro y asentí, nos acercamos a donde los chicos y ellos se acercaron sin emitir sonido. Rose tomo por el cuello a mi hermano y se acerco a su cuerpo, comenzó a moverse suavemente, yo tome a Edward y el se apego a mi cuerpo. Sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por nuestros cuerpo, lo ignore y entrelace mis manos en su cuello, el coloco sus manos en mis caderas y yo comencé a bajar, el me imito y luego giramos. Mire a Jasper que bailaba con Alice, ella se separo y nos miro me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y me separe de Edward, Rose hizo lo mismo con Emmett, y nos pegamos a Alice. las tres terminamos con la espalda pegada cuando termino la canción. Recién nos dimos cuenta de que todos nos rodeaban y miraban nuestro baile. Sentí mis mejillas arder y con las chicas no acercamos a los demás.

- ¡Guau! A estado excelente, te la sabias perfectamente Alice –le felicitamos con Rose, mientras nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa a beber algo.

- Si, lo baile en el instituto. Pero no tan, tan, pronunciado. Me ha hecho efecto el alcohol –rodé los ojos, ahora venia con eso.

- Si, como no. –le reprimo Rose. Mire por mi hombro como Mike Newton se acercaba a nuestra mesa. Mire a Jasper y el también se fijo en eso, me guiño el ojo y suspire.

- Hola, preciosura –su tono de voz me asqueo. Me levante y quede de frente con el.

- Hola, Mike –casi escupí su nombre. Pero no había que ser descortés. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con Jasper. Sonreí.

- Hola, Newton. ¿Qué quieres con _mi novia_? –le gruño y yo me apoye en mi amigo. Siempre éramos así, desde el instituto. El fingía ser mi novio para ahuyentar a los demás. Claro, Newton, no sabe de James… no quería pensar en el.

- Nada, solo invitarla a Bailar –suplico el interpelado.

- Lo siento, Mike, pero me corresponde a mi bailar con ella –Jazz me tomo la mano- si nos disculpas –dicho eso se dirigió a la escalera y bajamos a la pista de baile. Amaba bailar con el, era divertido y además era una rutina cuando no teníamos pareja. Lo mire y le sonreí.

- Gracias, Jazzy –lo abrace. Note como los demás nos seguían triunfantes. A ninguno le gustaba Mike, pero era de esperarse. Era totalmente desagradable.

- De nada, sabes que es nuestra rutina, así que ahora a bailar –nos incorporamos en la pista y **Don't stop the music de Rihanna**, comenzó a sonar. Me separe de Jasper y comenzamos a aplaudir como los demás. Movía ligeramente mis caderas y poco a poco me acerque a el. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y el por mi cintura y comenzamos a movernos. Ambos nos sonreíamos. ¿Cuántas veces habíamos bailado esta canción y muchas más en un club? Siempre era así, salíamos con Rose y Emmett y como ninguno tenia pareja bailábamos juntos. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Rose con Edward, Emmett y Alice, bailando a nuestro lado. Sonreí al verlos. Todos nos separamos y espesamos a aplaudir, de nuevo, y a saltar un poco. Con Jasper comenzamos a girar y solo podía reír. Sonreí al saber que tenía amigos, tenía a mi hermano, había vuelto a ver a Anthony y todo en menos de dos días. Era como una pequeña familia. _mi _pequeña familia. había comenzado a sonar **4 minutes de Madonna** y sabia que Jasper amaba esa canción. Enumerada de veces la bailamos en el guitar hero compitiendo con Emmy y Rose. De repente la canción cambio a Low de flo-rida y me encontré en los brazos de mi hermano.

_- Shawty had them Apple bottom jeans –_canto Emmett mientras nos movíamos al compás de la música. Lo mas divertido de bailar con mi hermano eran sus pasos. -_Next thing you know. __Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low –_comenzó a bajar cuando decía "low". Agarre confianza, de quien sabe donde, y me empecé a mover mas rápido. Con Emmy bajábamos juntos y veíamos ahora a los demás bailando igual. Todos bailaban con sus hermanos, extraña coincidencia, Alice apenas alcanzaba el mentón de Edward y el la levantaba un poco hasta su altura. Jasper y Rose bailaban pegado y divertidos, no quería imaginarme como me veía con mi hermano bailando. Emmett tomo mi mano y me hizo girar, no se cuantas veces lo repitió hasta que comenzamos a bajar y la música cambio, al igual que las parejas. Esta vez quede con Edward. Las corrientes pasaban sin temor por nuestros cuerpos. ¿me pregunto si el las sentirá?

_- Yeah, yeah. __Get your ass and hurra –_de todas las canciones tenia que sonar esa. **You can do it de Ice cube**, retumbaba en el club. En esos momentos sentía como el calor me invadía el cuerpo. Por cada poro de mi piel y los roses de Edward no ayudaban mucho. De repente gire y quede con mi espalda pegada a su torso. Sentía mi cara arder y mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra el de el. Sus manos descansaban, firmemente, en mis cadera y las mías alrededor de su cuello. Tocaba su cabello, levemente mojado y su cuello frío, su aliento me aturdía y yo jadeaba.- _You can do it put your back into it – _la canción dejaba poca imaginación y que decir de la letra, pero tenia que admitir que la disfrutaba - _I can do it put your ass into it –_cada vez que decía esa frase me pegaba mas al cuerpo de Edward. Ya ni siquiera era conciente de mis acciones y mucho menos con quien bailaba. En un momento inesperado me giro y quede con su rostro a solo tres centímetros. Yo aliento me llegaba directamente a la cara y cada vez me aturdía más y más. Su respiración era tan entrecortada como la mía. El ritmo de la canción comenzó a bajar y cambio por una de Kanye West. ¡Dios! Me querían matar.

_- I'm not loving you. Way I wanted to__ –_cantaba suavemente Edward. Le sonreí y coloque mis brazos en su cuello, acercándome cada vez mas a el.- _So you never know. Never, never know –_su aterciopelada voz era como la seda, aun si jadeaba. Acerque mi boca a su oído y le cante el coro de la canción:

_- So keep your love locked down. __Your love locked down_ –no sabia por que, pero me sentía identificada con la canción. Cuando me separe de el, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo. Sin querer, y mucho menos, sin saber, apoye mi frente en la suya, la cual estaba fría por el sudor, y cerré los ojos. Me encantaba la sensación. Había soñado con esto todo este tiempo, _todos estos malditos y entupidos doce años, _y por fin lo sentía. Era real, el estaba acá. Estaba conmigo, había vuelto. Abrí los ojos y sin pensarlo le dije-; no sabes cuanto te extrañe –los ojos comenzaron a nublarse. No podía ser verdad. ¡Mierda, por que tenia que llorar justo ahora! Sus calidos dedos secaron mis escurridizas lágrimas y me sonrío.

- Yo también te extrañe, demasiado. Nada fue igual sin ti a mi lado, y ahora es diferente.-acaricio mi mejilla. No era conciente de mi alrededor, me volvía a sentir protegida con el. Después de doce años lo volvía a tener y esto no sabia si simplificaba o complicaba las cosas.

- Tendremos que hablar –le dije con entusiasmo. No sabría si seria capas de decirle la razón de nuestra ida, pero solo quería hablar con el.

- Por supuesto –me abrazo. Me sentía tan cómoda en su pecho y la calidez que emanaba.

- ¿quieres descansar? –pregunto después de un rato. Asentí y vi como Emmett y Rose nos seguían. Íbamos riéndonos de Alice y Jasper, hasta que choque con una mujer.

- Disculpa –dije evitando un escándalo, pero ella, al parecer, no _quería _evirtar eso.

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde ves, eh? –me chillo. Era una pelirroja, y muy presuntuosa. La odie de inmediato.

- ¡Pues, lo siento, no! –le dije irritada. Edward apretó un poco mi mano, tratando de calmarme.

- ¿Qué te crees, niñata? –se acerco y yo igual.

- No le falte el respeto, señora –le grito Rose. Bien sabiamos que podia tener nuestra edad, pero parecia una _puta _con ese conjunto.

- Ella pidió disculpas y usted no le correspondió, así que ahora con su permiso –se disculpo Edward. Pero no logro su cometido cuando alguien aparece por detrás de la pelirroja.

- ¿Isabella?

* * *

_**¡Hola, Chicas!**_

_**Tercer capitulo ya. Y venga que es largo. Son doce paginas de word. Iban a ser quince, pero lo deje hay. Realmente estaba inspirada, y todas las canciones, además de las que salen en el capitulo, me tenian loca. Espero les guste, y ¡Adivinen quien es! ¿Isabella? ¿Quien llama así a Bella? Muajaja, y ¿Quien es la pelirroja? Siguiente capitulo explica todo y además hablan Bella y Edward. Y les esperan más cosas, puede que hay ella le explique por que se fuerón de Londres. Además, les adelanto, que la razón es muy complicada... **_

_**Bueno las dejo hay, y GRACIAS, muchas gracias, a todas las que mandarón reviews. Me agregaron a Alertas, tanto como la historia como de autor *.*, y a favorito, en ambas casos tambien. **_

_**Se cuidan mucho, espero muuuchoos reviews, y por supuesto Feliz prospero año nuevo. **_

_**Nos leemos el proximo año. xd**_

_**¡REVIEW!**_

_**Atte:  
**_


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Summary:

Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE.

* * *

Capitulo numero cuatro:

**Bella P.O.V. **

- ¿Isabella? -¡Dios, no! Conocía, a la perfección, esa voz. Ronca, sedosa y petulante a la vez. De repente el alcohol comenzó a hacerme efecto. Me dolía el estomago y la cabeza, los oídos me pitaban y la vista se comenzó a nublar. Me aferre al brazo de Edward y lo mire furiosa.

- ¿Qué haces acá, James? –lo fulmine a el y a la pelirroja, que aun permanecía en frente de nosotros. E interpelado me sonrío con suficiencia y se acerco a mi. ¡Estaba demente si quería que le presentara a Edward! Por nada en el mundo lo haría.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo, Isabella? –me exigió con voz autoritaria. Aun no sabía si se había dado cuenta de que mi hermano estaba a mi espalda. Levante la barbilla con indiferencia y le conteste con ferocidad.

- Un buen amigo mío. Nada que te incumba y no esperes que te lo presente –el me miro con ojos calculadores y me tomo la mano con fuerza, pero no parecía eso. No me trate de soltarme de su agarre y me aleje un poco con el.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Isabella? –me pregunto, o mejor dicho me regaño.

- No sucede nada, James –le replique con mordacidad- así que acá es donde haces tus reuniones de trabajo –me cruce de brazos- lindo, ¿verdad? –el se acerco y me abrazo.

- No es asunto mío esto, Isabella. Victoria fue la que nos convenció de que _todos _viniéramos acá –era verdad. Me estaba comportando como niña chica. así que la pelirroja se llamaba Victoria. Me separe de James y suspire.

- Siento haberme comportado así, no era _mi _intención –aun no entendía por que me disculpaba. Sabia que el alcohol no tenia la culpa, yo había querido hablarle y comportarme así. – será mejor que me valla con Emmett. Nos vemos –me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, no estaba de ánimos para nada. Se me había amargado el ambiente, al menos para mí.

- ¿Qué quería, _James_? –pregunto con ferocidad mi hermano. tenía la vista puesta en James con la pelirroja.

- Nada –le replique frustrada- solo me pregunto por que le hable asi, y yo le pregunte que hacia acá. Según el –dije haciendo comillas con las manos en el aire- fue petición de su "jefa", la pelirroja, que vinieran aca.

- No le habrás creído, ¿o si? –inquirió Rose.

- Por supuesto que no. Estoy aburrida de el. ¿Edward? –me gire hacia el- ¿podemos irnos? –el asintió con la cabeza y se adelanto para despedirse de Emmett.

- Nos vemos mañana, Rose –la abrace y luego me acerque a mi hermano- ¿no llegaras a casa hoy, verdad? –el negó con la cabeza y yo lo abrace. Edward tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la salida. El aire estaba fresco, una combinación de calor y frío, y me relajaba. Aspire, suave y delicadamente, el aire y mis pulmones se llenaron de este. Estaba estresada y frustrada. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? _Por que tú lo haces ver mas complicado, _me decía mi sub.-conciente. Y era verdad, yo era quien lo veía mas complicado.

- Esto… Bella –gire mi cabeza y mire a mi acompañante, el cual había olvidad por un momento - ¿Cuál es tu auto? –sonreí a medias y suspire.

- Sígueme –le indique mientras me acercaba al aparcamiento con Edward pisándome los talones. Mi vida era un desastre – este –dije apuntando el Génesis azul que estaba estacionado a lado del Aston martín de Jasper. Edward silbo a mi espalda y sonreí internamente.

- ¡Guau! –se acerco y acaricio el capo y luego me miro con los ojos brillando. Parecía un niño cuando recibe un regalo para navidad… parecía Anthony para su cumpleaños…

_20 de Junio de 1996_

_Era el cumpleaños de Anthony. Cumplía nueve años, era tan solo tres meses mayor que yo. Íbamos a celebrar su cumpleaños en su casa. Mi madre, Renée, había aceptado con facilidad la invitación de Esme, la madre de Anthony. Había estado toda la semana nerviosa al no saber que regalarle. Por supuesto Renée ya lo había elegido y solo tenía que esperar para dárselo. Iba mirando por la ventanilla del auto de Charles, mi padre, cuando ellos comenzaron a discutir. Últimamente era lo único que hacían. Siempre era sobre que mi madre había cambiado, que su actitud no era la misma y que no le correspondía tener esa actitud al ser esposa de Charles Swan. A veces me fastidiaba mi padre. Era un engreído, realmente me cuestionaba si le importaba si quiera un poco su familia. Emmett nunca presencio una pelea, pero en cambio, yo si. Charles se había vuelto un poco mas violento, no nos pegaba, aun, pero su actitud era impotencial. Recuerdo cuando Emmett había llegado de su práctica de baseball…_

_- Hola, Enana –siempre usaba ese diminutivo conmigo._

_- Hola, Emmy –le abrace. _

_- ¿quieres un jugo, Bells? –dijo abriendo el frigorífico de la cocina. _

_- Claro, pero que sea solo hasta la mitad –el asintió. Sentí cuando papá entro a la cocina y encendió el radio. Mire a Emmett, quien se había subido a la encimera para sacar los vasos. Los tenía en la mano cuando cerró la compuerta del mueble y sin que pudiera impedirlo se le cayó uno al piso y se rompió en varios pedazos de cristal. Mire con horror la escena. Charles se había acercado y había bajado a Emmett sosteniéndolo por las solapas de su traje. Mi hermano, instintivamente y por reflejo, se agarro de sus brazos. La cara de mi padre estaba hecha una fiera. Sus ojos se había oscurecidos y tenia una mueca en la cara._

_- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¿tú crees que me regalan las cosas? –lo zamarreaba de aquí para allá._

_- No. Fue un accidente, se me ha resbalado de las manos –se disculpo Emmett. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos – no ha sido mi intención, perdóname –yo en cambio estaba paralizada. Nunca había visto a Charles tratarnos a mí y a mi hermano así. Nunca nos había reprendido, ni siquiera nos había pegado y ahora por culpa de un vaso esta ahogando a mi hermano._

_- Claro, fue un accidente.-ironizo Charles- Yo vi cuando lo botaste. Te enseñare como se castiga, para que vuelva a hacer eso –levanto su mano y Emmy cerro los ojos esperando el golpe. Corrí los mas rápido que pude y pesque a mi padre de las piernas._

_- No le golpees, por favor, no lo lastimes –comencé a llorar y a golpear su piernas – no le hagas daño, no fue su intención. Golpéame a mi, pero no a el –no se cuando fue que estaba en los brazos de Charles. Su cara era una mascara de sufrimiento._

_- No… no llores, Isi –me tranquilizo. Pero en cambio yo, lloraba cada vez más. Hizo un ademán de abrazarme, pero lo aparte de inmediato._

_- ¡No me toques! –le chille con la voz quebrada – no te me vuelvas a acercar –forcejee para que me bajara y el lo hizo. Me acerque a Emmett, quien estaba sentado en el piso con la cara empapada en lágrimas, y lo abrase._

_- Vamos, Emmy –lo ayude a levantarse. Mire a Charles y luego abrace mas a mi hermano – te curare las manos –el tenia las manos ensangrentadas, por caer al piso._

_La enorme casa de los Masen estaba decorada por globos, serpentinas, etcétera. Anthony y Esme no esperaban en la entrada de la casa. Baje corriendo del auto y abrace al cumpleañero. _

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Anthony! –le chille, mientras le daba su regalo. Sus ojos brillaron de pura emoción y me sonrío con su hermosa sonrisa torcida. Abrió el regalo, primero que el de todos, y su cara se volvió aun más pálida._

_- ¡Dios, Isa! –grito, mientras corría a abrasarme. _

_- ¿te gusto? si quieres lo puedo cambiar… no hay problema con eso –comencé a balbucear y las lagrimas amenazaron con salir. _

_- Claro, que no. Me encanta –clavo sus orbes verde esmeralda en mis ojos castaños y sonrío - ¿Cómo… como lo encontraste? –sonreí y apunte hacia Renée, la cual hablaba con Esme._

_- Mi madre la encontró… ¿en serio te gusta? –el asintió y se acerco a abrazarme…_

- ¿Bella? ¿estas bien? – sentía como dos calidas manos tocaban mi cara. Me estremecí. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no preste atención a lo que Edward me decía.

- ¿Cómo? –inquirí suavemente.

- Es que… estabas como ida –me sonrío.

- No, es solo que me estaba acordando de algo.

- ¿de que cosa, si se puede saber? –pregunto tímidamente. Sonreí satisfecha por eso.

- Me acordaba de tu cumpleaños número nueve –le susurre. No sabía si me había escuchado, por lo que levante la cabeza y mi mirada se clavo en la suya.

- ¡jajaja!, aun recuerdo ese cumpleaños. Fue el mejor de muchos. No sabes cuanto me gusto tu regalo, aun lo conservo –suspiro y luego sonrío - ¿quieres irte? –asentí un poco desorientada. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que acepte ese trago!

- Toma –le tendí las llaves y me subí al copiloto. Edward se sentó en el piloto y sonrío triunfante.

- Nunca pensé que me subiría a un Génesis –acaricio distraídamente el volante y luego me miro – es uno de los mejores autos, son de ensueño.

- Me lo regalaron mis padres para mi cumpleaños numero dieciséis. Tiene unos años, pero casi no lo uso. Siempre voy en el de Emmett o en mi Audi.

- Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo esta Renée? –pregunto entusiasmado. Mi corazón di un vuelco y solté, sin querer, y sin llegar a detenerlo, un sollozo ahogado. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿pregunte algo que no debía? ¿Por qué lloras, Bells? –lleve mis manos a mi cara, para comprobar que las lagrimas estuvieran hay. ¡Mierda, si estaban!

- N-no… es n-ada –solloce – es solo que… que… -solté otro sollozo ahogado. Sentí las manos de Edward en mi hombro, cara, manos, y me tranquilice un poco – es difícil… es que Re-enée m-murió hace c-cuatro años –no sabia si me había entendido, pero cuando el auto se detuvo de pronto, en un costado, levante mi cabeza hacia Edward.

- Lo siento –se giro y su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de dolor – no… no era mi intención hacerte esto. No pensé…

- Edward, tranquilo. Tu no sabias, era de esperar que p-pre-guntaras por e-e-lla –escondí mi cara entre mis manos. Aun me era difícil hablar de ellos, aun no había superado su partida del todo. Unos fuertes y calidos brazos me rodearon y me estreche aun más cerca de ellos.

- Perdón, no quería que pasara esto… - no se cuanto tiempo llore en los brazos de Edward, pero cuando recobre la cordura ya no tenia mas lagrimas que derramar.

- Lo siento, no quería que me vieras en este estado –me reproche mentalmente.

- No hay problema. Ahora dime cual es la dirección –asentí y comencé a indicarle el camino. Aun me dolía la cabeza, y ahora al haber llorado no ayuda mucho.

**Edward P.O.V. **

Si serás, Edward. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso, y hacer que llore? Estaba un poco incomodo al no saber que hacer. Yo no sabia nada de aquello, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera preguntado. Bella me dio las indicaciones y después cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos. Ella le fruncía, de vez en cuando, el ceño a la ventana y miraba la lluvia. Si, había comenzado a llover. Mire mi reloj de mano y eran las dos y treinta de la mañana.

Comencé a suspirar, esta noche hablaría con ella. Aclararía todas mis dudas, pero sin embargo no pude reprimir mis pensamientos…

_Era veintisiete de Junio, el día del recital en la Real academia de música. _

_Con Isa nos tocaba interpretar una pieza de piano juntos, ya que éramos compañeros en clases y no nos habían designado otro cambio. El Señor. Anderson, nos había propuesto tocar una que a nosotros nos inspirara. Yo había elegido "The Swans" de Claude Debussy e Isa había elegido "Claro de Luna" del mismo interprete. Obviamente escogimos la de ella. Nosotros éramos los que abríamos el recital. Estaba sumamente nervioso y pude notar que Isa también o peor que yo. Tome su mano y la guíe hacia el escenario cuando nombraron nuestros nombres._

_- nuestros alumnos, Isabella Swan y Edward Masen, abrirán este esplendido recital. Con ustedes __Clair__ de __lune__, de Claude Debussy –lo siguiente que se escucho fueron aplausos y algunos gritos. Algunos profesores decían que era una falta de educación hacer eso en un teatro tan respetable como el de la academia. En cambio yo no tenía ningún prejuicio con eso. Isa se sentó en la parte derecha, de perfil al público, y yo a la izquierda. Suspiramos sonoramente mientras yo comenzaba a tocar las teclas del piano. No mucho tiempo después Isa dudo en acompañarme. Cerré los ojos, dejando que la música me tranquilizara. Las partituras se esparcieron por el teatro y vi como Isa tenia sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Suspire mientras la veía, gire mi cabeza y mire entre las filas. No más de la cuarta fila estaba mi familia. no falto mucho para que se comenzaran a acabar las partituras. Por mi estaría todo el día tocando piano y mas si estaba al lado de Isabella Swan…_

Me estacione frente a una inmensa casa, casi tan grande como la nuestra. Solo que esta no tenia rejas en el antejardín. Bella me indico el garaje y este se abrió con el control que tenia en las llaves. Dentro de el estaba mi amado volvo y al lado de este había un Audi. Supuse que era del que me hablo hace un rato. Estacione este al costado del jeep, el cual Bella me explico que era de Emmett. ¡Guau, si que tenían autos! Y que conste, no cualquier auto.

- pasa –musito Bella, mientras entrábamos a la estancia. Dejo las llaves encima del cesto de mimbre que había en el mostrador. - ¿me esperaras un minuto? Necesito cambiarme el vestido, si quieres puedes cambiarte también. –fruncí el ceño. No tenía ropa acá. Bella debió adivinar mis pensamientos y río suavemente y luego me dijo -; puede ocupar la ropa de Jasper. Esta en una de las habitaciones. Ven te muestro. - ¿Jasper? ¿Qué hacia la ropa de Jasper en casa de los Swan?

- Jasper y Rose viven, prácticamente, acá. Siempre se quedan, ya sea por una noche o por varios días. Así que lo mas factible fue que trajeran ropa, así estaban mas cómodos. Nosotros también tenemos ropa en su casa. –me explico después de un minuto. Eso me tranquilizo, pero solo un poco.

- Son muy unidos, ¿verdad? –inquirir dubitativo.

- Si, mas que eso. Es como mi segunda familia. La única que me queda, a parte de mi hermano y mis tíos. –suspiro y paro cerca de una puerta. La abrió y se acerco al armario. Este contenía camisas, chalecos, parcas, etc.… - puede elegir cualquiera, Jazzy lo entenderá. Iré a cambiarme, te espero abajo y tomamos algo. –asentí con la cabeza y dejo la habitación. Busque, entre toda la ropa de Jasper, un pantalón y una camiseta, pero solo encontré, lo que me parecía mas cómodo, un buzo de ejercicio y una polera manga larga gris. Suspire, al menos era cómodo. Baje, uno por uno los escalones de, las escaleras. Sentía el sonido del hervidor al calentar el agua. Me acerque, cuidadosa y lentamente, a la cocina y me encontré con la espalda de Bella. Estaba sacando unas tazas y no alcanzaba.

- ¿te ayudo a sacarlas? –pregunte suavemente no queriendo asustarla, pero mi resultado fue lo contrario. Pego un grito ahogado y luego se giro, con una mano en su pecho, hacia mí. Reí entre dientes cuando ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿cargado o suave? –inquirió distraídamente.

- Cargado –sonreí y la ayude a llevar las tazas al salón. Debía admitirlo; su casa era aun más espaciosa que la nuestra y también más amplia. Nos sentamos en el sillón, en silencio y nerviosos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y cada uno miraba por distintos lados

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos doce años, Bella? –emití tratando de comenzar la conversación y Bella sonrío ante mi pregunta.

- Hummm… ha estado bien –contesto girándose hacia mi. – Cuando nos mudamos de Londres fuimos hasta Forks, no muy lejos de aquí, y vivimos casi ocho años allá. –suspiro y sonrío con melancolía -. Cuando mis padres murieron, hace cuatro años, como te dije, con Emmett nos mudamos acá. Estaba en tercer año en el instituto. Hay conocimos a los Hale y desde hay que no nos separamos. Ellos también habían perdido a sus padres, por lo que, por un lado, nos entendíamos. –suspiro y luego volvió a sonreír. - ¿y tu?

**Bella ****P.O.V****. **

- cuando mis padres murieron, hace cuatro años, como ya te dije, con Emmett nos mudamos acá. Estaba en tercer año en el instituto y Emmett estaba en la universidad. Hay conocimos a los Hale y desde hay que no nos separamos. Ellos también habían perdido a sus padres, por lo que, por un lado, nos entendíamos. –suspire recordando los primeros días acá.

_- apresúrate, Enana, llegaras tarde al instituto. –me grito Emmett desde la planta baja. _

_- Ya voy, dame un minuto y estoy –le grite devuelta. Sabia que a el no le gustaba que le respondiera de la misma forma, pero me aturdía esto de que me apuraran. El aparcamiento del instituto estaba, prácticamente, lleno. Entre donde se indicaba que era la oficina principal. Dentro de ella había una señora de unos cincuenta y tantos años. Su identificaron indicaba que su nombre era Denisse Miller. Me acerque a ella y carraspee un poco para obtener su atención. Ella de inmediato levanto la cabeza y me sonrío._

_- Buenos días, señorita. ¿en que puedo ayudarla? –tenia una suave voz, la cual te inspiraba tranquilidad. Sonreí satisfecha ante eso._

_- Bueno días, soy nueva en el instituto y tengo entendido que en este lugar me tenía que presentar, ¿estoy en lo correcto? –mi voz temblaba un poco, pero trate con todas mis fuerzas que sonora firme y fuerte._

_- Por supuesto, solo tienes que darme tu nombre y te doy el comprobante –se acomodo un poco en la silla y entrelazo sus manos encima del escritorio._

_- Me llamo Isabella Swan, fui trasladada de Forks –ella asintió y abrió un cajón, en la parte posterior a su asiento, y comenzó a sacar algunas carpetas. Espíe un poco y pude notar que eran de la inicial "S" y vi que no eran mucho los que comenzaban con esa consonante. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me desconcentro y me aleje un poco del escritorio._

_- Sands, Sheferr, Simons… –comenzó a musitar para si misma, a mi derecha se ubico un chico alto, de cabello color miel y bien fornido. Lo mire de reojo y el hizo lo mismo. Me concentre en la secretaria y me acerque un poco mas, para divisar en que parte iba, para mi suerte no le faltaba mucho -, Stenson, Stewart, __Swallow__, Swan; Isabella Marie Swan. –guardo todas las carpetas y acerco su asiento un poco mas al escritorio – acá esta, cariño, tu horario de clases, las actividades extracurriculares, academias, etcétera. Necesito que en cada clase el profesor firme este comprobante, para verificar que has asistido a clases. –me sonrío y me entrego los papeles, pero luego pareció acordarse de algo y giro su silla – espera, necesito que tus padres firmen esto –mi cara se contrajo por el dolor al recordarlos. Suspire, tratando de contener mis lagrimas y el chico de mi lado derecho, el cual aun estaba hay, hizo una mueca._

_- Esto… –trate de decirle sin que se me quebrara la voz – no creo que se posible –la secretaria frunció el ceño y yo le explique. – Mis padres murieron y mi hermano mayor es el que tiene mi tutela, ¿podrá ser el quien firme el documento? –suspire mientras la cara de la aludida se contraía y luego la recomponía._

_- Por supuesto, querida, el puede firmarlos. Acá tienes y, cariño, -me gire nuevamente hacia ella y me sonrío – dime Denisse o Sra. Miller, ¿correcto? –asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de musitar alguna palabra. Salí de la oficina e inconcientemente me lleve las manos a la cara. Mis mejillas estaban humedad, estaba llorando. Sentía como un sollozo trataba de salir, pero no lo deje._

_- ¡Oye! –me grito alguien a mis espaldas. Me gire bruscamente, para encontrarme con el chico de la oficina. Se acerco hasta mi lado y me sonrío de manera conciliadora – Me llamo Jasper Hale, según escuche te llamas Isabella –asentí con la cabeza y el se acerco mas a mi –. Siento lo de la oficina, a mí y ami gemela nos sucedió lo mismo cuando ingresamos. _

_- ¿co-como lo mismo? –trate de ocultar mi curiosidad, pero esta no se permitió. _

_- Nosotros también perdimos a nuestros padres. Hace solo dos años atrás, pero el dolor aun sigue hay, eso te lo aseguro por completo. Cuesta superarlo, pero ya veras, si se puede aceptar. –me sonrío calidamente. Me sentía a gusto con el, de alguna u otra manera, su presencia me tranquilizaba. - ¡lo siento mucho! He sido muy descortés, yo aquí sacando el tema a colación y no se como te lo estarás tomando tu, si apenas me conoces y vengo y te hablo de esto. Lo siento mucho. _

_- No te preocupes, tu presencia me tranquiliza. No me había sentido así en muchos años, suele sucederme con mi hermano…_

_- ¿tienes un hermano, supongo que es el que corresponde tu tutela, verdad? –me indico con un gesto que camináramos y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, la cual, casualmente, nos tocaba juntos._

_- Es mayor que yo, pero tan solo por dos años. Esta comenzando la universidad, hace poco que nos mudamos, aun no nos acostumbramos, pero estamos haciendo un esfuerzo. ¿Qué hay de ti? _

_- Nos mudamos, con Rosalie, mi gemela, hace dos años. Nuestra abuela, Marine Hale, se quedo con nuestra tutela. Aun que solo hasta que seamos mayor de edad. Veníamos desde Francia. Fue difícil, al principio, acostumbrarse, pero veras que no será tan complicado como aparenta. _

_- ¡Jazz! –le grito alguien a nuestras espaldas. El aludido se giro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro e inmediato imite su acción. Una despampanante rubia con un cuerpo escultural se acerco hasta nuestro lado. Me miro con curiosidad y una sonrisa._

_- Rose, ella es mi amiga Bella, acaba de ser transferida aca. Bella, ella es mi gemela Rosalie, de la que te hable hace unos instantes._

_- Mucho gusto, Rosalie –le conteste de forma cordial._

_- Hola, Bella –se acerco y me abrazo. Sonreí ante su acción. Jasper nos miraba con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿se dirigen a clases, verdad?_

_- Si, vamos –nos indico Jasper._

- En el año 1999, nos mudamos, con toda la familia, a California. Tenía doce años, por lo que iba en séptimo grado. A mi padre, Carlisle, lo volvieron a trasladar en el 2002 hasta acá, Seattle. Cuando llegamos tenia quince años. Poco a poco fui mejorando en la música. Tome algunas clases de guitarra hasta batería –río suavemente y clavo sus orbes verdes en mis ojos marrones-, no llegue hasta la quinta clase cuando Alice me pidió, ordeno, exigió seria la palabra correcta, de que no era "apto" –hizo un énfasis con las manos en el aire y yo solté una carcajada- no era mi estilo. Le hice caso, como un hermano menor obediente, y deje la clase. Pero el piano aun sigue siendo mi especialidad. ¿has tocado últimamente? –eso me apeno. No lo había hecho.

- No he tocado desde la muerte de mis padres. Aun no me siento…, como decirlo, preparada para eso. No se por que, pero no puedo soportar hacerlo. La última vez acabe con un ataque de histeria…

¿Bella? –levante la cabeza y la suya estaba a tan solo cinco centímetros de distancia. Mi corazón se acelero, una estupida reacción cuando estoy nerviosa, y el calor inundo mi cara.

- ¿Hmmm?

- ¿Por qué… te… se mudaron de Londres? –me pregunto con nostalgia. Contuve la respiración.

- Es… es complicado –frunció el ceño y solté el aire de una forma abrupta- ¿prometes entenderme, y no enojarte, ni nada eso, si te cuento? Necesito que me entiendas, es algo complicado. Ni siquiera Emmett lo sabe.

- Te prometo, mejor te juro, que tratare de entender. –me dio una calida sonrisa y yo tome aire.

- Mi familia… mis padres estaban teniendo problemas. Emmett nunca se entero de aquellos, solo yo lo sabia. –mi mirada se dirigió a la ventana, por la cual caía la, ruidosa y fría, lluvia. – Un día, por la tarde, llegue de las clases de piano. Mis padres estaban discutiendo en la sala de estar, yo ya había presenciado otras peleas, pero esta parecía mucho más fuerte. Mi hermano aun no llegaba de su práctica, por lo que ellos no repararon mi presencia. No tenían ni la más minima idea de que yo los escuchaba, una vez mas, pelearse. Mi madre estaba llorando, mi padre, básicamente, echaba fuego por los ojos. **(N.A.: la parte sin cursiva es cuando Bella le narra a Edward. No es pensamiento, ni nada por el estilo.)**

_- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso, Renée? –_le reprocho furiosamente mi padre.

_- Perdóname, Charles, perdóname –_rogaba mi madre. pero mi padre no era conciente de eso y la abofeteo. Era la primera vez que la golpeaba, nunca en su vida mi padre había sido tan violento. Pero no parecía atento a sus acciones.

_- Eres una cualquiera. ¿acaso eras conciente de lo que hacías? ¿acaso no pensabas en nosotros, tu familia? ¿Qué diablos tenias en la cabeza cuando pensaste en engañarme? ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta, eh? –_le gritaba, Charles, por toda la casa. Su voz aumentaba al igual que su enojo. Nunca, pero nunca, lo había visto tan furioso. En mi vida creí que seria testigo de algo así. Pero sin embargo la cosa no se detenía hay, no aun.

_- Yo… yo no sabia lo que hacia. No era mi intención hacer eso, por favor escúchame –_pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra palabra, la mano de mi padre volvió a impactar con su cara. Esta vez el labio de Renée se reventó y le salio sangre. Mire horrorizada la escena, estaba siendo conciente de cómo mi padre golpeaba a mi madre –sentí como las lagrimas se desbordaban por mi cara, la mano de Edward las seco, pero estas seguían saliendo. Continúe con el relato o mejor dicho catástrofe –, _por favor, Charles, permíteme explicarte…_

_- ¿explicarme que? ¿Qué me engañaste con el profesor de música de Isabella? –_yo estaba atónita ante eso. Nunca pude imaginar que mi madre hiciera eso. A eso se debía los cambios de humor de mi padre.-, _¿Qué te escapas por la noches para irte a revolcar con el? ¿Qué se burlaron en mi propia cara? ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione, Renée? ¿Qué te de un santuario de flores por lo acontecido? ¡Dime que mierda quieres que haga! –_exploto mi padre. Su rostro, al igual que el mío, estaba bañado en lágrimas. Lagrimas de dolor, de traición, de sufrimiento. –gire mi cabeza y mire a Edward, quien permanecía en silencio atento a mi historia, le di una sonrisa quebrada.

_- Pídeme lo que quieras, hare lo que tú quieras. Pero no me abandones, yo te amo Charles. Lo sucedido fue tan solo un capricho…_

_- ¿un capricho? ¿y como quieres que te crea eso? ¿no ves que por tu culpa, por mi cambio de humor, casi golpeo a nuestros hijos? ¡Isabella apenas permite que me acerque, al igual que Emmett! ¿Cómo mierda quieres que reaccione ante eso? Me mentiste, Renée. Te burlaste, tu y tu pequeño amante, en mi propia cara. ¿y aun así quieres que te perdone? –_la voz de mi padre cada vez se quebraba mas y mas. Yo me sostenía, firme e inconcientemente, en las escaleras.

_- Quiero que me perdones, que comencemos de nuevo._ _Yo te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte… pídeme lo que sea necesario. _–mi madre, prácticamente, suplicaba a mi padre. Pero lo que este contesto fue lo peor que pude haber escuchado en mi vida.

_- Nos mudamos a Estados Unidos -_sentencio con voz decidida mi padre.

- Esa fue la razón por la cual nos mudamos. Nunca nos dijeron la razón por la cual se debía ese cambio. Al menos Emmett no lo sabia, y no lo sabe, pero yo si. Fui testigo de todas y cada una de sus peleas.

- ¿pero ellos no sabían que tu sabias la razón, cierto? –inquiero mi acompañante después de un largo minuto. Negué con la cabeza.

- Nunca supieron eso. He estado pensando en decirle a Emmett, pero lo que mas miedo me da es como puede llegar a reaccionar. Se que no se lo tomara para bien, pero necesito decírselo y que se entere de toda la verdad.

- ¿y por que no lo has hecho? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? –no sabia como responder a eso. Sabía que tenía que decirle a Emmy, pero su manera de reaccionar no será bueno, eso lo tengo más que asegurado.

- Emmett puede parecer divertido, nada tranquilo, siempre seguro de si mismo, Edward. Pero el había dejado de ser así, tras la mudanza, la muerte de Renée y Charles. Recupero, prácticamente, su humor y todo eso a nuestros esfuerzos. Rosalie y Jasper también ayudaron. Ellos se volvieron nuestra segunda familia y entre todos nos apoyamos… pero Emmett nunca fue lo que es hoy, si lo conocieras de antes sabrías a lo- lo me refiero –hipe- es maravilloso ver como hemos tratado de superar todo eso… pero no es fácil…

- Nada es fácil, Bella. –asentí con la cabeza y nos acomodamos en el sillón. Me comenzaba a doler la cabeza, el alcohol decidió hacer acto de presencia. Suspire mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

- ¿Bella? –sonaba nervioso.

- ¿Hmmm? –no tenia ganas de abrir los ojos y menos de hablar.

- ¿Por qué reaccionas de tal manera con tu novio, James? –su pregunta me descoloco. Nadie me había preguntado eso antes, aparte de Emmett que insistía que lo cortara.

- Por- por que la verdad es que… yo no estoy realmente enamorada de el...

* * *

_**¡Hola, chicas!**_

_**Como antes prometi, acá esta el cuarto capitulo. Creo, mas o menos en mi opinión, que me inspire demasiado. Como dice Maria (Hinara H) es mejor así. .. **_

_**Este capitulo explica "TODA" la historia, desde la mudanza hasta que conocieron a los Hale. Les había mencionado antes que no iba a ser una razón muy bonita, les explique que era complicado y ya leyerón, no es muy buena. Y la aclaracion es que Emmett no sabe nada de nada, pero pronto lo sabra.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Hinara hyuga (Maria): En serio me gusta hablar contigo. Ya sean diferentes cosas y todo eso. Muchas, muchas, gracias por tu apoyo y por tu valorización. Me agradas :)**_

_**Taniiah: muchas gracias por tus reviews y Chica, tu intuicion femenina esta mas que bien :D **_

_**Jazz-Cullen: Tu memoria no te falla, creo que la mia si :/. Agradezco tu review y por tu apoyo. Continua tu historia, estare al pendiente.**_

_**Glory4everpink: No tardo demasiado, pero es que tuve ciertos percances para escribir el capitulo. A veces me demoro mucho en escribirlo o simplemente escribo mucho. Me gustan tus historias, todas, y quiero que las continues. Gracias por tomar en cuenta mi opinion ^.^, significa mucho para mi. **_

_**Gabriela Cullen: acá tienes la explicacion. Gracias por tu opinion, significan mucho. Y si la verdad es que tuve unas complicaciones con las canciones, pense que serian muy, digamos que, fuertes o siemplemente raras, pero me gusto mucho que todas opinaran sobre ellas y lo bien que encajaron. Y habra problemas mas adelante, ya veras, solo se paciente que no queda mucho. Continua leyendo y comentando.**_

_**Katha-Cullen: nunca me fallas, siempre estas comentando :) James es quien osa decirle Isabella a Bella. Jejeje, cuidate y sigue comentando.**_

_**Darthmocy: tu tambien nunca me fallas. Me alegra que estes a la corriente de mi historia y que comentes. Muchas gracias.**_

_**Bueno chicas, hay algunos saludos. La verdad es que se pasaron con el capitulo anterior. Demasiados reviews, mas de quince *.* me emociona demasiado. Sigan mandando y yo sigo actualizando. Pasense a mi otra historia, Somos iguales, que minimo 10 reviews y actualizo, si no, no creo que lo haga.**_

_**Cuidence todas y muchas gracias. Espero que disfruten del capitulo. Espero MUCHOS reviews ^.^**_

_**BYE (K)

* * *

  
**_


	5. Capitulo cinco

_**"Recordando el pasado y viviendo el presente"**_

**Resumen:** Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE.

* * *

Capitulo numero cinco:

Jasper P.O.V.

Había quedado fantaseado con las escenas de Alice bailando. Su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo moviéndose sin parar, sus caderas, cuando se agitaban lentamente de un lado a otro, y… de repente sentí como se comenzaba a achicar mi pantalón. ¡_Deja de pensar esas cosas, Jasper Hale, es tu novia, tienes que ser un caballero! _Me regañaba mi sub.-conciente. Suspire mientras nos levantábamos con los chicos… comenzamos a seguir a las chicas y cuando las localizamos estaban en medio de la pista, con todo el mundo viéndolas. Sonreí cuando Alice se acerco y me saco a bailar.

Bella y yo, además de Rose y Emmett, odiábamos, mas que a nadie en el mundo, a Michael Newton. Con Bella siempre fingíamos ser novios para alejarlo a el y los demás pretendientes, era divertido hacerlo. Había bailado con mi mejor amiga y mi hermana hasta Alice. Su pequeño cuerpo se movía sensualmente contra el mío y su piel, levemente, sudada, la hacia verse mucho mas sexi y hermosa. Se había girado, y colocado de puntillas, para besarme, cuando tuve que alzarla y besarla. Sentí la estruendosa risa de Emmett y de los demás, pero los ignore. Al poco rato me había cansado de bailar, por lo que con Alice nos encaminamos a la mesa. En la misma se encontraba mi gemela y su novio. Faltaban Edward y Bells.

- ¿y los chicos? –inquirí cuando me senté. Mi respiración ya se había normalizado, al igual que la de Alice. Emmett musito cosas inaudibles y coloco cara de pocos amigos. Rose miro fijamente algo a mi espalda y me gire para seguir su dirección. Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva al ver eso. Me pare de golpe y prácticamente les grite a los chicos.

- ¡¿Qué mierda esta haciendo el _acá_?! –explote y luego me volví a girar, pero esta vez mis ojos se salieron de orbita - ¿Qué…? ¡Mierda! ¿están viendo eso? –los chicos miraron en mi dirección y dieron un grito ahogado. No pude resistir mi furia y salía, dando zancadas y con Emmett pisándome los talones, en dirección a James.

- ¡Ejem! –carraspee, a menos de un metro de ellos. James se volvió con los ojos abiertos par en par. Emmett se acerco dos pasos mas y mi mano, inconcientemente, agarro su brazo y lo detuvo.

- Así que estas son tus reuniones –musito Emmett con la furia destilando en su voz.

- Esto… –balbuceo el imbecil que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Oh no, si yo sabia! ¡Espera a que le diga todo esto a Isabella, James! –el me miro con el horror reflejado en su cara y la pelirroja, la cual al parecer no entendía nada, trataba de soltar el agarre del interpelado.

- ¿Qué…? –trato de hablar ella.

- ¡así que te besuqueabas con ella, sin pudor alguno, en un Pub! –recalque la palabra "besuqueabas" para que entendiera la indirecta. Me gire hacia la pelirroja y la mire de pies a cabeza. No se comparaba con mi Bells en ningún sentido. - ¿sabias tu, que este tipo tiene novia? –apunte a James y lo mire con furia. Emmett no esta mejor que yo, pero se controlaba. Esto se había convertido en una escenita. La chica me miro con ojos sorprendidos y se giro para encarar a James.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué tienes que?! –su mano impacto contra la mejilla de este y su sonido hizo eco en el lugar. Mire a mi alrededor y todos nos miraban, algunos divertidos y otros sorprendidos. Me gire hacia Emmett y trate de convencerlo.

- ¿Emmett? –me miro y sus ojos estaban mas oscuros de lo normal. Su respiración era entrecortada y agitada. Lo mire con ojos calculadores y me acerque mas a el – vamos, no pierdas el tiempo con este maldito desgraciado. No vale la pena y si Bella se tiene que enterar, será mejor que sea a su debido tiempo, cuando sea realmente necesario. ¿esta bien? –su cara mostraba confusión, pero le hice una señal de que después le explicaba. Me gire y mire nuevamente a James y esta vez no dude ni un minuto y estampe mi puño en su ojo. Sonreí con suficiencia y regrese con las chicas. – guarden las cosas, será mejor irnos de este lugar. Se me pudrió el ambiente. –las chicas asintieron y ambas se colocaron de pie. Tome a mi novia de la mano y los cuatro salimos del local. Suspire cuando el aire lleno mis pulmones. ¡Esto apestaba, necesitaba decírselo a Bella, pero no de inmediato, esperare a que se de cuenta la clase de novio que tiene! Un gruñido, casi imperceptible, salio de mi pecho y Emmett lo acompaño. Esto no se iba a quedar así, no podía quedarse así. La mano de Alice acaricio mi hombro y luego mi cara y me relaje. La mire y sabia que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –inquirió Emmett como quien no quiere la cosa. Sabia que si por el fuera estaría adentro moliendo a golpes al maldito ese. – esto no se puede quedar así. Ese maldito esta jugando con mi hermana y yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo, aun que ya lo sabia, que clase de persona es. –exploto mi casi hermano y Rose lo abrazo, pero este no cedía. Sus músculos estaban tan tensos como los míos. Suspire frustrado. Como deseaba que Bella lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

- No vamos a hacer nada, Emmett –el me miro como si estuviera loco o si hubiera perdido la cabeza. – ambos sabemos que clase de persona es James, pero tenemos que dejar que Bella se de cuenta sola de eso. Ella tiene que hacer esto sin nuestra ayuda y sabes perfectamente que nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Solo dar nuestro hombro, si es que lo necesitara –susurre y vi que Emmett entendía a lo que quería llegar. Suspiro y note que sus hombros se relajaban.

- Pero que quede claro, no permitiré que mi hermana sufra, y menos si yo puedo hacer algo para detenerlo.

- Sabes que Bella también es como mi hermana y también no dejare que sufra, menos si estamos los dos para evitarlo. –emití en un susurro ahogado. Emmett asintió con la cabeza y trato de sonreír. – nos vemos mañana, y recuerda nada de esto a Bella y Edward. –todos asintieron y me gire hacia Alice - ¿vamos? –ella sonrío y asintió. Tome su mano y entrelace mis dedos con los de ella. Le abrí la puerta de copiloto del Aston Martín y luego me subí en el piloto.

- ¿sabes que es lo que mas amo de ti, Jazzy? –gire mi cabeza en dirección a ella y negué suavemente la cabeza. Ella solo río y su risa no era más que la más suave música para mis oídos. – que te preocupas por las personas que te rodean, las personas que realmente te importan. No tienes idea del cariño que emanas y tienes a tu alrededor. –sonreí aun mas, que mis mejillas ya me dolían. Me acerque a la mujer que amaba y la bese suavemente. Soltó un suspiro frustrado cuando me separe y encendí el motor del auto. Me dirigí a la casa de Alice, ya conocía perfectamente el camino, y estacione el auto en la acera. Salí rápidamente y abrí la puerta de Alice. entrelace, nuevamente, nuestros dedos y ella abrió la puerta principal. En el cesto de mimbre, que estaba en la entrada, había una nota. Alice sonrío y me mostró la nota.

"_**Alice y Edward, queridos hijos, con tu padre salimos a la convención de medicina en Port **__**Ángeles. Volveremos mañana al mediodía.**_

_**Se cuidan y por favor no discutan.**_

_**Su madre, Esme."**_

Sonreí, nunca me cansaría de lo formal y encantadora que era Esme. Su cariño era inigualable. Te quiere como si fueras su propio hijo, lo cual agradezco que no sea así, y es inevitable no corresponderle.

- ¿te quedaras conmigo esta noche, Jazz? –musito Alice luego de un minuto. Levante mi vista y sonreí. – no creo que Edward vuelva. Hablando de eso, no te había contado nada –fruncí el ceño- Edward y Bella ya se conocían –mi cara paso a una de sorpresa en un segundo- se conocieron hace doce años, en Londres. Tomaban clases en la misma academia. Fueron novios, durante el tiempo que duro la estadía de Bella allá. Yo nunca la conocí, pero Esme y Carlisle, incluyendo a Edward, por supuesto, si.

- ¡guau! –no pude resguardar mi entusiasmo y asombro- no sabia nada de eso. – me acerque peligrosamente a ella y la agarre por la cintura. Soltó un grito ahogado y luego se hecho a reír - ¿quieres ir a cambiarte? –susurre contra su cuello. Pude notar que eso le causaba cosquillas y seguí la línea hasta su mandíbula. Ella asintió con la cabeza y mi sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande - ¿te subo en brazos o caminas? –se estremeció cuando mis labios tocaron su oído. Ella salto y sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura y sus manos se agarraron firmemente en mi cuello.

- prefiero así –contesto, mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Eso me hizo gemir y atrape la boca de Alice con una necesidad totalmente desconocida para mí. En grandes zancadas, y aun besando a Alice, subí las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Distraídamente gire la manilla de la puerta y entre a la oscura habitación. La luz de la luna se escabullía por algunos sectores, pero aun así no lo suficiente. Apoye la espalda de Allie en la pared, quedando entre mi cuerpo y esta. Lentamente comenzó a bajar sus piernas y baje mi boca por su cuello. Seguí la línea hasta sus hombros y mordí levemente su clavícula. Eso hizo que ella gimiera mi nombre y me detuve en seco. Ella noto mi reacción y alzo la vista confundida.

- No puedo, Allie. No quiero presionarte, ni incomodarte, perdóname –hice ademán de alejarme, pero ella se pego mas a mi cuerpo y me beso con ferocidad. Tarde en responderle, pero cuando lo hice ella se separo. Vi en sus ojos la lujuria, el amor y el deseo.

- Jasper, te deseo y no me estas presionando. _Yo quiero _hacer esto y lo quiero hacer con el hombre que realmente amo, no quiero… –no pudo continuar por que mis labios atraparon los suyos con deseo. Ella cruzo sus brazos en mi cuello y mis manos se posaron en su espalda. La acaricie suavemente y subí hasta el cuello para sacar su vestido. Mis manos soltaron con facilidad y agilidad su vestido y este se deslizo por su cuerpo. Me separe un poco y contemple el cuerpo de la mujer más hermosa que pudo haber existido. Sonreí, mientras volvía a besarla. Sus manos viajaron a mis hombros, brazos y mi camisa. Comenzó a desabotonarla lentamente y en un abrir de ojos esta estaba en el piso, junto al vestido. Gire el cuerpo de Alice y comencé a guiarla hacia la cama. Su cuerpo cayó suavemente y me pose sobre ella, evitando que mi cuerpo la aplastara, y la volví a besar. Me separe para mirarla y sus labios estaban hinchados. Sonreí aun más y comencé a besar su cuello. Marque la línea de su garganta, mientras ella lanzaba suspiros, sus hombros, su clavícula y baje por el escote de sus senos. Bese la suave piel y me dirigí hacia el estomago. Bese sus hermosas piernas y con sumo cuidado saque sus tacones. Bese la planta de sus pies con un suave roce y volví mi camino hasta su boca.

Ella hizo un giro y su cuerpo quedo sobre el mío. Hizo el mismo recorrido que yo, pero se detuvo un poco más en mi pecho. Me estremecí cuando sentí sus manos en el botón de mi pantalón. Ella lo bajo y me erguí para ayudarle a sacarlo. Volví a girar sobre mi mismo y quede encima de ella. Comencé a besarla con mas deseo y mis manos de detuvieron en el broche de su corpiño. Lo desabroche y este callo al suelo. Bese sus senos y baje hasta su estomago. Sentía como se estremecía cuando bese su cadera. Mis manos se situaron alrededor de la prenda que aun estaba en su cuerpo. Mis manos deslizaron la prenda por sus piernas y por primera vez contemple el hermoso cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Me sitúe, nuevamente, sobre ella y la bese. Ella noto que había una prenda que me incomodaba y sus manos viajaron a mis boxers. Los bajo hasta mis rodillas y luego la ayude a sacarlos. Su cuerpo callo nuevamente en la cama y la mire con la duda pintada en la cara. Ella me sonrío y me beso. Gemí contra su boca y me sitúe entre sus piernas. Ligeramente, como una pluma, entre en ella. Gimió de dolor contra mi boca y me separe para ver si le había hecho daño. Sus ojos tenían un poco de lagrimas y las seque con mis labios. Conforme los segundos comencé a mover mis caderas contra las suyas, ella hizo lo mismo y gemía cada vez más fuerte mi nombre. La bese y moví mas rápido, pero con sumo cuidado, mis caderas contra las de ellas. Nunca había pensado como era entregarse en cuerpo y alma y ahora si lo entendía. Me había entregado a la mujer que amaba, al igual que ella. Y puedo jurar que en mi no podía caber más felicidad. Llegaba a tocar el cielo con ella, todo lo inverosímil se podía volver real con ella a mi lado. Estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de esta mujer. De la mujer que robo mi corazón, y del cual estoy seguro no querer recuperar.

Ambos llegamos a la cima al mismo tiempo y caí rendido sobre la cama. Mi respiración, al igual que la de Alice, era tan agitada que jadeábamos ruidosamente. Me acerque a ella y nos tape con el edredón. Alice se acurruco en mi pecho y yo la abrace por la cintura. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello.

- Te amo –susurre, a la vez que besaba su frente. Ella sonrío.

- yo también te amo, y no sabes cuanto –comencé a acariciar su cabello y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba contra el mío.

- No sabes cuanto espere por ti, Allie, pero estoy seguro que ahora que te he encontrado no te dejare ir. Nunca –sentencie, y lo ultimo que oí, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, fue su hermosa risa.

**Edward P.O.V.**

_Realmente no lo amo. No lo amo. No lo amo. _Esas palabras seguían rondando por mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Pero en ese caso aun me sorprendía que ella siguiera, o estuviera, con el. ¿A que se debía? Debe de ser algo complicado, o exuberante, si esa era la situación.

Bella se había quedado dormida hace algunos minutos. Su cabeza, la cual antes estaba en apoyada en mi hombro, estaba reposando en mi regazo. Inconscientemente acariciaba su, suave y sedoso, cabello. No tardo mucho en comenzar a hablar en sueños. Recuerdo una vez cuando se quedo dormida en casa.

_Veinte de Junio de 1996._

_Era mi cumpleaños numero nueve. Esme y Carlisle, mis padres, y Alice, mi melliza, habían insistido en que hiciera una fiesta. Eso era extremadamente innecesario. Para mi lo único importante era que Isa asistiera y pasara el día de mi cumpleaños a mi lado. Mi madre había invitado a los chicos de la academia, por supuesto los de mi clase, y al maestro. Esme sabia que me gustaba Isa y ella había insistido en conocer a su madre, Renée. Eran un caso aparte. La fiesta había comenzado y no había rastro alguno de Isa. Me comencé a desesperar y, con mi madre a los talones, me precipite a la puerta principal. Justo cuando abrí la puerta el lujoso auto de los Swan se hizo visible. Apreté la mano de mi madre y pude ver que ella me miraba con una gran sonrisa. La fiesta, al menos para mi, había comenzado gusto cuando Isa cruzo la puerta. Mi madre y su madre congeniaron de inmediato, hablaron casi toda la velada y yo en ningún momento me separe de mi novia. Ella y su madre eran las ultimas en irse. Habían echo planes para volver a venir, en ese tiempo Isa se había quedado dormida en mi hombro, estábamos viendo una película y ella comenzó a moverse. La mire expectante ante ella, era aun mas hermosa cuando dormía y de la nada en sus labios salio un "Anthony", me sentí dichoso y emocionado. Luego comenzó a murmurar cosas como "Emmy deja de comer chocolate" o "Emmett deja de botarme", lo ultimo que escuche fue un "Te quiero, Anthony". Mi corazón no podía con tanta felicidad y sentía como mis mejillas me dolían al sonreír tanto. _

Esto era casi parecido, pero lo que se es que no llegare a escuchar un "Te quiero, Edward", eso había pasado hace mucho y ahora ella tenia novio, aunque no lo quisiera, no podía decir amaba, seguía con el y mis posibilidades eran nulas. Solo me veía como su amigo o su antiguo amor. No se cuando me dormí, pero el sonido de una gotas me saco del sueño. Mire la ventana y estaba amaneciendo y lloviendo. Me removí un poco y note a Bella sentada en mi regazo con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Yo estaba semi acostado y algo adolorido. La conversación de la noche pasada se vino de golpe a mi cabeza. Aun no podía entender ¿como un hombre tan calmado como Charles pudo haber hecho semejante cosa? Era una pregunta retórica, a la cual no entendería nunca ay no trataría de hacerlo. Bella se comenzó a mover inquieta y luego lanzo un exasperado suspiro. Se estiro un poco, alzando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y estirando sus piernas, y luego abrió de golpe los ojos. Su cara mostró un poco de confusión y luego sus ojos se posaron en mi cara. Sonreí y ella me correspondió. La comprensión paso por sus hermosos ojos marrones y luego se giro y escondió su cara en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué hora es? –musito con voz patosa y yo solté una carcajada.

- son las seis menos cuarto, bella durmiente –su cara adquirió un hermoso sonrojo y golpeo, suavemente para ella, con su mano mi pecho. Mi mano acaricio su espalda, formando círculos y mis ojos viajaron a la ventana. Como desearía que estuviéramos siempre así, pero que ella fuera mi novia y no de otro.

- ¿Qué estas estudiando, Edward? –pregunto de repente.

- Medicina –suspire-, estoy siguiendo los pasos de mi padre.

- ¿no te gusta, verdad? –inquirió, abrazándose a mi cintura.

- No es que no me guste. Es solo que… sabes que siempre quise ser compositor, pero mande una solicitud a Inglaterra, otra vez a la RAM, pero no han respondido y no quería estar en un año "sabático", como le llama Esme, así que escogí medicina. Mi padre esta orgulloso, pero me conformo con eso.

- No pierdas las esperanzas, es lo último que se pierde. Pronto te aceptaran a la academia, total somos viejos alumnos y de los mejores. –sonrío contra mi cuello. Me estremecí al sentir su aliento.

- ¿y tú que estudias? –dije tratando de distraerme.

- Filosofía y letras, quiero ser editora y poder trabajar en un editorial –había echado su cabeza, ligeramente, hacia atrás y sus ojos brillaban. Sonreí y luego Bella se levanto, la imite, pero ella perdió el equilibrio, al tropezar con sus tacones, y comenzó a caerse me pare de golpe y la alcance a sujetar, pero eso hizo que cayera encima de mi. Su cara estaba a menos de tres centímetros de la mía y su respiración, su aliento, me llegaba de golpe. De forma inconsciente comencé a acercarme y ella hizo lo mismo, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta mis labios atraparon los suyos. Comencé a moverlos con más insistencia, embargado por la exquisita sensación que producían los suyos, y mis manos se enrollaron en su cintura. Bella se pego mas a mi, como ya no lo estuviera antes, y suspiro contra mis labios. En ese momento reaccione y me detuve de golpe. Bella me miraba confundida y yo le respondí:

- Esta mal, Bella, tienes novio y no quiero causarte mas proble… –pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase, sus labios yacían sobre los míos otra vez. Esta vez con mas insistencia, antes de que le respondiera se separo de mi con una sonrisa en los labios hinchados.

- No me importa, Edward, en serio no me interesa James –musito contra mis labios.

- Pero… -su cara se levanto de golpe y se contrajo en una mueca.

¿no te gusto? –esa pregunta me tomo con la guardia baja… me había preguntado eso… quería decir que ella sintiera algo por mi…

- Claro que si, ¿pero que tiene que ver con esto? –ella sonrío y se levanto de encima, donde aun había seguido.

- Por que tu si me gustas –dicho eso se fue hacia las escaleras y no volvió a hasta la media hora después. Se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Hablando de eso tenía que ir a casa a cambiarme. - ¿tienes clases hoy? –inquirió después de un segundo. Moví la cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos y mire a Bella.

- No, pero mañana si, ¿Por qué?

- ¿podría… quisiera ir a ver a Esme y Carlisle? –sus ojos brillaron ante eso. Me acerque a ella y rodee con mis brazos su cintura. ¡De donde había sacado tanto coraje para comportarme así, pero no duraría mucho!

- Por supuesto, se alegraran de verte nuevamente –sonrío y se coloco de puntillas para besarme. Sabia que estaba mal, sonaba como si fuéramos amantes, pero no podía resistirme a ella. Cogi las llaves de mi auto, que estaban en el cesto de mimbre de Bella, y no subimos al volvo. El camino a casa fue silencioso, pero era un silencio cómodo. Podía ver a Bella emocionada por volver a ver a mis padres. Ojalas yo pudiera estar del mismo modo por ver a Renée, pero todos sabemos que la vida no es justa y solo tienes que aferrarte a lo que tienes. Estacione el _volvo _frente a la casa de mis padres. Eran cerca del mediodía, no sabría si habían llegado de la convención, la cual olvide avisar a Alice, pero supongo que se abra enterado igual, y el cielo estaba cubierto de espesas nubes y una densa neblina, estaba más que claro que comenzaría a llover nuevamente. Baje rápidamente del asiento piloto y le abrí la puerta a Bella. El Aston de Jasper estaba, aun presente, en la calzada, por lo que supuse que estaba con mi hermana. Bella sonrío con melancolía cuando atravesó la puerta principal y luego me miro con ojos llorosos. - ¿Qué sucede? –inquirí en son preocupado. Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y luego me sonrío de manera conciliadora.

- es solo que extrañaba _este _ambiente, el que emanaba una casa así –musito, mientras tocaba, con sus delicadas y finas manos, la textura de los sillones.

- ¿Cómo _este ambiente_? –emití dubitativo.

- El ambiente familiar. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, y llegar aca y volver a sentirlo… –se giro y luego se acerco hasta mi lado -… es maravilloso y conciliador. Me relaja y me siento cómoda –dicho eso ultimo cruzo sus brazos en mi cuello, y mis manos instintivamente se posaron en su pequeña cintura mientras ella se colocaba de puntillas y rozaba su boca con la mía.

- Me alegra que te sientas cómoda, por que eres más que bienvenida a esta casa –musite contra sus labios. Ella se sentó en el sillón, mientras que yo subía en busca de mi hermana. Golpee su puerta y en menos de dos segundos apareció su extraña y desordenada cabellera por la esquina de esta. Aun tenía aspecto de adormilada y sonreí por eso.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ed? –inquirió con voz adormilada. Sus pequeños ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos por el tiempo necesario.

- Nada, solamente venia a avisarte que acabo de llegar con Bella. ¿Qué sucedió anoche, Allie? –moví mis cejas sucesivamente y mi melliza se ruborizo violentamente. Comencé a reírme histéricamente, al estilo Emmett, pero menos escandaloso, en frente de ella, lo cual hizo que sacara su diminuto cuerpo, cubierto solamente por una bata amarilla, a regañarme. – Ya va, ya va, no me reiré más. –pero aun así me reía mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes así, Edward? –me interrogo Bella, mientras me sentaba, o mejor dicho me lanzaba, sobre el sillón y colocaba mi cabeza en su regazo.

- Jasper paso la noche con mi hermana, solo eso, nada interesante –cerré mis ojos por la sensación que emitía su mano al acariciar mi, ya desordenado y descontrolado, además de indomable, pelo. Ella solo sonrío y sus manos comenzaron a trazar mis facciones. Sus caricias eran increíbles, la sensación que sentías por ellas, eran… indescriptibles. - ¿quieres conocer mi habitación? –abrí mis ojos por el atrevimiento, pero solo me encontré con su hermosa sonrisa. Me levante de golpe de su regazo y le ofrecí mi mano. Ella entrelazo sus dedos con los míos mientras subíamos las escaleras. Nos detuvimos fuera de la habitación de Alice y sonreí con suficiencia. - ¡Mary Alice Masen Cullen! Si no sales antes de que llegue mamá no seré responsable, y eso va para ti también Jasper –Bella aun reía cuando entro a mi cuarto. Su risa paro de repente y me tense a su espalda, mientras cerraba la puerta. Su cabeza se movía por todos lados.

- ¡Guau! Sigue igual que siempre, solo que esta vez tiene una cama mas grande y mas Cd's –lo ultimo lo dijo tocando la parte superior de estos, pero se detuvo en pequeño, pero hermoso, aparato que estaba en la repisa. Giro su cara y sus ojos estaba brillosos, sonreí y me acerque a ella –. Aun lo conservas –musito para si misma. – Es increíble –toco la tapa y luego la abrió. Sus ojos centellaron al leer, nuevamente, la dedicatoria que estaba escrita en este:

_"Detrás de cada línea de llegada, hay una de partida._  
_Detrás de cada logro, hay otro desafío._  
_Si extrañas lo que hacías, vuelve a hacerlo._  
_Sigue aunque todos esperen que abandones._  
_No dejes que se oxide el hierro que hay en ti."_

- esas palabras siempre me recordaban todo de ti –musite mientras Bella le daba cuerda a la cajita de música. La preciosa y hermosa cajita que me regalo para mi cumpleaños numero nueve. Con el dulce y pacifico sonido que salía de su interior y el que me recordaba cada momento con ella, los recuerdos y los que podemos llegar a vivir nuevamente **(N.A.: en mi perfil hay un prototipo de la cajita de música, solo que este no contiene la dedicatoria.) **es chirrido de unos neumáticos me saco de la ensoñación. Mire a mi acompañante y su cara estaba bañada en lagrimas. La estreche contra mi cuerpo y ella se apretó contra mi. – Acaban de llegar mis padres, vamos. –cuando salíamos del cuarto Alice, prácticamente, arrastraba a Jasper. El aludido se detuvo y beso la mejilla de Bella y choco su puño contra el mío.

- ¡Mamá! –chillo Alice. suspire mientras guiaba a Bella hacia el salón. Cuando llegamos la espalda de mi madre nos quedaba como primer plano. Bella sollozo y luego se soltó de mi agarre.

- ¿Esme? –su voz temblaba y mi madre se irguió, para luego girarse completamente anonada. Su semblante cambio de reconocimiento a melancolía en un segundo.

- ¿Bella? ¡Bella, cariño! –musito acercándose a Bella, la cual se lanzo a sus brazos. Las dos lloraban desconsoladamente en medio del salón, mi padre miraba la escena con los ojos brillantes y sonriendo. - ¡Oh, Bella, cariño! No lo puedo creer, estas enorme –acaricio la cara de la aludida, para luego volver a abrazarse y lanzarse a llorar.

- ¡Vamos, yo también quiero abrazar a esta pequeña señorita! –exclamo mi padre con un deje de tristeza y felicidad en la voz. Bella se separo de mi madre y corrió a los brazos de Carlisle. - ¡Dios mío, Bella, que has crecido! ¿Qué paso con mi pequeña señorita de nueve años?

- Ha crecido, tío Carlisle, ha madurado. –Bella se separo y Carlisle le acaricio, como mi madre, la cara.

- No lo puedo creer. Estas tan grande, tan cambiada. –las mejillas de mi padre se vieron en compañía de lagrimas. Lagrimas de felicidad.

- ¡no puedo creer que estas nuevamente acá, después de doce años! –chillo, con voz quebrada, Esme - ¿Dónde esta Emmett? Debe de estar igual de grande.

- Nada que ver. Emmett esta igual de enorme. –todos reímos ante eso.

- No me lo puedo creer, esto es increíble. ¿Cómo es que estas acá? ¿desde cuando estas acá? –bombardeo mi madre.

- Llegue desde hace cuatro años, luego de la muerte de mis padres.

- Siento eso cariño, habíamos intentado, con Carlisle, comunicarnos con ustedes, pero nunca dimos contacto alguno. –la voz de mi madre se quebraba en tanto las palabras salían de su boca.

- Nos mudamos desde Londres hacia Forks, duramos ocho años, hasta que fallecieron, y con Emmett nos mudamos hace cuatro hasta acá… –los tres, contándonos a Alice, Jasper y yo, se sentaron en los sillones y Bella comenzó a contarles lo que paso en estos doce años. Podía ver la cara de mi madre, felicidad absoluta, al igual que la de mi padre. Cada uno revelo sus anécdotas o lo que paso en este ultimo tiempo. Esto no era nuevo. En realidad solo lo estábamos rememorando, como no lo hacíamos hace doce años atrás. Volviendo a ser como éramos… como nos entendíamos y en como disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro.

* * *

_**¡Hola, chicas!**_

_**Se que no hay palabras para explicar esto, pero es que ahora estoy corta, muy, corta de tiempo. Llego una prima, la cual no veia hace cinco años, y con ordenes de mi madre no puedo usar, como uso habitualmente, el computador, y tengo que pasar tiempo con mi prima. Este capitulo lo habia comnezado la semana pasada, en una noche de conversacion e inspiracion por Gloria, y solo habia llegado hasta la hoja ocho y ahora lo termine. Tarde, pero lo hice.**_

_**Por fin se reencuentra con Esme y Carlisle. Ame a Jasper por ser tan caballeroso :')**_

_**El siguiente capitulo sera fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero eso si, les declaro de inmediato, que no sabre cuando lo actualizare y menos cuando lo comiencé a escribir. **_

_**MUCHAS, pero muchas, gracias a TODAS las que me madaron reviews en el capitulo anterior. Les juro que son demasiado hermosas, no saben cuanto me inspiran y con todas sus conclusiones :) Son de ensueño, en serio que se los agradezco. No tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que solo colocare los nombres, pero saben que las adoro :)**_

_**Khata-cullen, Taniiah, darthmocy, Glory4everPink, Janetita Cullen, TitiCullen, Bella Ma. Cullen, hinara hyuga, NaruSaku'sFan, Gabriela Cullen.**_

_**Las adoro :D**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente, mandes muchos REVIEWS ;D asi continuo...**_

_**Bye.**_


	6. Capitulo seis

"_Recordando el pasado y viviendo el presente"_

**Resumen:** Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE.

Capitulo numero seis:

.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Hacia mas de una semana que no veía a Esme y Carlisle. Con Edward y Alice era muy diferente. Jasper traía, cuando se le era posible, a Alice a nuestra casa o salían, según el. Edward venia de vez en cuando, cuando no tenia que prepararse para un examen u otro imprevisto, o simplemente llamaba por teléfono. Rose y Emmett salían cuando tenían tiempo, o solamente organizábamos algo en nuestras casas. Las cosas con James seguían con su transcurso inicial, pero ahora el estaba mas atento y precavido. Su actitud se me era totalmente desconocida, pero tampoco era que me interesara demasiado. Había planeado encontrar una oportunidad, que fuera preferiblemente no muy lejana, para terminar con nuestra "relación de pareja". Ya me había cansado de todos su prejuicios, sus disculpas y sus faltas, podía tener paciencia y todo eso, pero esto ya no podía continuar, tenia que colocar un limite y sabia que el no seria el que lo pusiera. Estaba pensando en ir a su casa o llamarle para que nos juntáramos en algún lugar, pero no sabia, o mejor dicho, no podía encontrar las palabras para hacerlo.

Suspire, una vez más, mientras tomaba mi celular y buscaba en mi agenda el número de James. Presione con la tecla y espere que sonara. Contesto en el tercer pitido **(N.A.: no se como explicarlo, pero es cuando suena el teléfono al llamar. Lo siento.) **

_- Isabella, mi amor, ¿Cómo estas? _–dijo con cinismo. Contuve las ganas de suspirar o bufar y sonreí con mofa antes de contestarle.

- Cariño, ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos hoy? –mi voz sonaba calmada. _Por la experiencia, querida, _decía mi sub.-conciente. Había olvidado la cantidad de veces que rechazaba algunas de sus invitaciones, solo por que no tenía ánimos o por que no quería verlo, simplemente.

_- Por supuesto, ¿prefieres algún lugar en especial o en mi departamento? _–rodee los ojos y rápidamente conteste:

- Prefiero tu departamento. Estaré hay en una hora. –mire el reloj de la mesita, eran las siete y treinta de la tarde. El día estaba nublado y con una densa neblina por las calles.

_- Me parece bien, te esperare._-dijo suavemente-._ Nos vemos, te amo. _–agrego rápidamente.

- Nos vemos. –corte la llamada antes de que agregara algo mas o me arrepintiera. Baje las escaleras y vi a Emmett con Rose en el sillón riéndose de un programa de televisión. Me acerque a ellos rápidamente y me senté en el sillón continuo al suyo. – Emmy hoy saldré con James. –trate con todas mis fuerzas sonar inusual y desinteresada.

_- Bien _–gruño-, saldré con Rose esta noche, también, Enana. No me esperes despierta, me quedare en su casa. Jasper y Alice saldrán con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? –inquirió dubitativo.

- No hay problema, no creo que demore mucho con James. –mire mi reloj de mano y me pare de golpe del sillón. Me quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos solamente y el departamento no quedaba muy cerca. – Nos vemos mañana – bese la mejilla de mi hermano y abrace a Rose -, cuídense y no hagan cosas que yo no haría –moví sucesivamente las cejas y ambos se sonrojaron violentamente.

- Ya vete, Isabella –gruño, Emmett, avergonzado. Salí, riendo fuertemente, en dirección a mi auto. El viaje se me hizo eterno, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por cortar con el, pero me daba miedo su reacción. _Solo espero que comprenda. _El departamento de James quedaba casi al centro de la ciudad, bastante lejos de mi casa, si puedo decir, y se notaba que iba a llover esta noche.

Me metí rápidamente en el ascensor hacia el cuarto piso, donde se ubicaba el departamento de James, y suspire sonoramente. El ascensor, al menos para mi, subía lenta y tortuosamente. El sonido de las puertas al abrirse me indico que era el piso indicado. Apreté mi bolso en mis hombros y me dirigí a la puerta con el numero "304", suspire mientras golpeaba la puerta con mis nudillos. Esta se abrió en menos de un minuto y enfrente de mi quedo el gran cuerpo de _mi novio._ Me forcé a que saliera una sonrisa falsa en mi cara y el se acerco a besarme. Me dio asco el sentir su boca sobre la mía. Trate de comparar sus besos con los de Edward, ¡y válgame Dios que no se parecía en absolutamente nada! Los besos de Edward eran suaves, cariños y dulces, en cambio los de James eran brutos, violentos y para nada dulces.

- Hola, mi amor –dijo _mi novio. _Entre a paso lento al departamento y para mi sorpresa en la mesa habían velas y unas copas con vino.

- pensé que seria bueno que cenáramos juntos –dijo con su boca cerca de mi odio. Me estremecí violentamente.

- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre, cene con Emmett –mentí.

- Bueno en ese caso… –me giro y mi bolso cayo al suelo, provocando un golpe sordo, y luego agrego- …hagamos otra cosa –su boca se precipito hacia mi cuello. Nunca había tenido relaciones con el, y no pensaba tenerlas. Trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero eso solo provoco que me acorralara contra la pared. Beso violentamente mis labios y gemí por el dolor, pero al parecer el lo confundió por uno de placer. Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y luego me hablo, mientras hacia lo propio con la suya. – Me parece que es hora de llevar a otro nivel nuestra relación, ¿verdad, cariño? –las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, pero no las deje salir. – seria lo mas propio. –y luego me beso mientras que con sus mugrosas manos tocaba la piel descubierta de mis senos. Al parecer noto que le era incomodo mi corpiño y se alejo para soltarlo. Trate de buscar algo para detenerlo, mi voz no funcionaba y mi cuerpo estaba desconectado a todo. Deseba que si no lograra detener esto quedara inconsciente y no sentir dolor, pero eso se me era inconcebible.

- James… –trate hablar, pero mi voz era apenas una susurro y el no lo escucho. Se acerco mas a mi y comenzó a bajar mi camisa, mientras me besaba, me hacia daño en la boca y en todo mi cuerpo. Recordé las clases de defensa personal que Emmett me obligo a tomar hace unos años. Mire fijamente a James y lo agarre por el cuello, el malinterpreto mi cambio de humor y sonrío con suficiencia. Se acerco para volver a besarme cuando levante rápida y fuertemente mi rodilla y golpee sus partes íntimas. Gimió por el dolor y me aleje rápidamente de el. Estaba por la mitad del comedor cuando me agarro por el brazo y me giro bruscamente.

- ¿Qué mierda haces, Isabella? –grito, mientras me forcejeaba. Comencé a gritar.

- No me toques. Aléjate de mí. –el me miro y se acerco para comenzar a tocar mi cuerpo. Comencé a llorar y pesque lo primero que se me vino a la mano. Era la botella de vino, sin pensarlo dos veces la botella impacto contra su cabeza. El vino se esparció por todo el suelo y por nuestras ropas. James cayó al suelo y comenzó a sangrar. Aun estaba conciente por lo que no era muy grave. Me solté, como pude de su agarre, y tome mi bolso. Me pare en el umbral de la puerta y le grite. – No te me vuelvas a acercar nunca mas, por que no detendré a mi hermano para que te mate –dicho eso corrí al ascensor y me metí. Estaba vacío. Abotone mi camisa y me coloque la cazadora. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Salí corriendo del edificio y me subí de golpe a mi auto. Rebase los cien kilómetros, pero no me importaba. Me sentía impotente y la velocidad me ayudaba. Aparque enfrente de la casa, pero no quería entrar. Baje rápidamente y comencé a andar todo lo deprisa que me permitían los pies. Iba sin rumbo fijo, pero lo único que quería era alejarme.

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el departamento se vinieron de golpe a mi mente. Los sollozos se hicieron mas fuerte y mi cuerpo se movía violentamente por ellos. Había comenzado a llover, como había previsto anteriormente, y no sabia se podía diferenciar mis lágrimas con las gotas de lluvia.

Mi ropa se mojo completamente y mi cabello se comenzó a pegar a mi cara.

Me sentía sucia, manoseada y lo peor: usada. Podía volver a sentir como sus manos tocaban, sin pudor y prejuicio alguno, mi cuerpo. Como me besaba. ¿Cómo es que pude estar con el todo este tiempo, sin darme cuenta de cuales eran realmente sus intenciones conmigo? Recordé las innumeradas peleas, y discusiones, con Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, pero sobretodo con mi hermano, por la clase de persona que era James, y yo como tan estupida que era y soy no les tome en cuenta sus opiniones y solo seguí con lo que yo pensaba. Pero la verdad es que ahora entendía, perfectamente, con lo que trataban de advertirme y fracase en el intento de ser madura y de sobrellevar todo.

El tan solo pensar en lo que sucedió me hacia llorar más y más, pero en algo estaba absolutamente clara y decidida: Emmett no podía enterarse de esto. Nadie debía enterarse de esto, tenia que ocultar esto a toda costa.

Mi celular, el cual traía en la cazadora, comenzó a sonar, pero no tenía intención alguna de contestarlo. La música se detuvo, para luego después de unos segundos volver a sonar. La acción se repitió unos minutos después, hasta que decidí contestarlo. En el identificador de llamadas salía el nombre de Edward. Era de quien menos me lo esperaba y de quien menos quería contestar.

- ¿Diga? –susurre con voz inaudible y monótona.

- ¿Bella, donde estas? –su voz era de una preocupación absoluta. Solté un sollozo, sin poder, y mucho menos, sin llegar a evitarlo, fuerte. - ¿estas llorando? ¿Qué paso? ¡Bella dime donde estas! –dijo aun mas fuerte.

- E-estoy c-como a tres cu-cuadras de mi c-casa –dije entre sollozos. Las calles estaban vacías, gracias a la lluvia, y no había nadie que me pudiera ver en este estado.

- Quédate hay, no te muevas, ya voy para allá –musito antes de cortar. Caí al suelo y comencé a llorar más fuerte. El no podía verme en este estado, ¿Qué le diría si me preguntara que paso? No podía decirle… claro que no lo haría.

**Edward P.O.V. **

- ¿hacia donde vas, Edward? –pregunto Esme cuando me disponía a salir por la puerta principal.

- a casa de Bella, ¿Por qué? –fruncí el ceño.

- Por nada, solo quería saber donde te encontrarías. –dicho eso me sonrío y yo subí a mi auto. Había comenzado a llover, y al parecer no acabaría muy pronto. Alice me había avisado que saldría con Jasper, Rose y Emmett. Mi curiosidad pudo más que yo y pregunte por Bella. Ella me dijo que se quedaría en casa y luego solo quería pescar mi auto y dirigirme hacia allá, como ahora. Eran las diez y un cuarto de la noche y no había nadie en la calle. Estaba totalmente vacío. Me baje del auto y vi que la casa estaba oscura, no había ningún indicio de luz en los ventanales. Era completamente raro, Alice me había dicho que estaría acá. Busque mi celular y marque al de Bella. No me contesto ninguna vez, algo había pasado, por lo que seguí llamándola. Estaba apunto de cortar, antes de que me volviera mandar al buzón de voz, y ella contesto.

_- ¿diga? _–apenas logre escucharla, y no sabia si realmente había hablado.

- ¿Bella, donde estas? –musite con desesperación. Un sollozo fuerte se escapo de su boca y mis ojos se abrieron al máximo. ¡Estaba llorando! - ¿estas llorando? ¿Qué paso? ¡Bella dime donde estas! –grite por el pequeño parlante del teléfono.

- E-estoy c-como a tres cu-cuadras de mi c-casa –dijo entre sollozos. Bien, no era tan lejos, podría llegar corriendo. Comencé a correr. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Qué paso?

- Quédate hay, no te muevas, ya voy para allá –musite antes de cortar la línea telefónica. Apresure mi paso. Mire por todos lados, para ver si había rastro alguno de ella. La lluvia había mojado completamente mi ropa, pero era lo que menos me importaba en estos momentos. Me estaba frustrando al no poder encontrar a Bella. Me pare en medio de la calle, por la cual ningún auto transitaba, y mire para todos lados. Cuando algo llamo mi atención. Al principio pensé que estaba imaginando cosas, pero después de fijarme más, me di cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era una persona. Una mujer que caminaba bajo la lluvia, ¡era Bella! Me acerque rápidamente a ella.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella, que paso? Mírame, por favor –acaricie su cara y aparte su cabello. Tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas caían por su cara.

- ¿Edward?- me preguntó colapsándose en mis brazos y echándose a llorar.

- Bella –suspire mientras la cogía en brazos. Estaba tiritando y tenia convulsiones, no sabia si era por el frío o por los sollozos.

Apresure mi paso, para llegar rápidamente a la casa. Bella aun lloraba y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Se había cortado la luz con la tormenta. La metí corriendo en la casa. Los dientes le castañeteaban mientras la abrazaba fuerte contra mí. Entré en la casa y cerré la puerta con el pie. Ya cerraría con llave más tarde. Entré a su habitación y la tendí en la cama. Entré en el baño y abrí el grifo de la ducha y después volví a la cocina para coger velas e iluminar la habitación y el baño.

Bella estaba encogida en el suelo cuando volví al cuarto. Encendí las velas con rapidez y me acerqué a ella.

- ¿Bella, qué ha pasado? –solo conseguí que me mirara y que se le escapara otro sollozo.

La volví a coger en brazos y la lleve al baño. Me senté sobre la tapa del retrete con ella en mi regazo y la empecé a desvestir.

- Bella, lo siento, pero tengo que quitarte toda esta ropa mojada y hacerte entrar en calor.

Cuando le quité toda la ropa la puse en el lavado y la deje sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la bañera y procedí a quitarme la mía, todo excepto mi ropa interior, dejando todo en el lavado también. Cuando estuve desvestido cogí a Bella, ajusté la temperatura del agua y me metí dentro con ella abrazada a mi cuerpo.

Momentos después dejó de tiritar, mientras que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía poco a poco gracias al agua y a la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Aun continuaba con los brazos pegados a mi pecho mientras yo soportaba casi todo su peso y se apoyaba en mi cuerpo. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo, preguntándome que abría pasado para que hubiera salido fuera con esta tormenta.

Seguía llorando ligeramente en mi pecho, se irguió un poco y se acercó más a mí. Le rodee los hombros y la espalda con mis brazos acercándola más a mí. Separó los suyos de mi y me rodeó la espalda con ellos, abrazándome tan fuerte como le era posible.

Cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha con ella. Cogí una toalla azul que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta y la envolví en ella. La volví a coger en brazos y al lleve a la habitación, dejándola en la cama. Cuando me fui a dar la vuelta me agarro del brazo.

- Po-por favor, no me dejes –me pidió-, quédate.

Me arrodillé delante de ella y le aparté unos mechones de pelo de la cara

- No me voy a ninguna parte, nunca. Solo voy a buscar ropa seca para que no te enfríes. –me acerque al armario y note que era tan ordenada como yo. Tome el primer conjunto que había. Era una camisa manga larga y unos pantalones rosados. – Toma esto, iré a buscar un poco de ropa de Jasper - dicho eso me dirigí hacia el cuarto donde estaba la ropa de Jasper. Tome un buzo y una camiseta y volví al cuarto de Bella. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo al lado de la cama. - ¿Qué sucedió, Bella? –musite, acariciando su mejilla. Inclino su cara y la reposo en mi mano.

- N-no e-es na-nada –sollozo suavemente. Tome su cara entre mis manos, con suma delicadeza, y la obligué a mirarme, pero aun así reuso su mirada de la mía.

- puedes confiar en mi, por favor, dime ¿Qué paso? –su cara se giro y pude ver la desesperación y el miedo reflejado su cara. Eso me asusto un poco y las interrogantes, sin cuya respuestas, aun rondaban por mi cabeza. ¿Por qué esta así? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué su cara refleja, aunque ella quiera ocultarla, desesperación y miedo de un modo completamente irracional? ¡¿es que acaso paso algo tan malo, como para que ella se hubiera encontrado, hecha un ovillo con sollozos, en medio de una tormenta, en la calle completamente vacía?! Y lo peor de todo; es que no sabía como, realmente, actuar ante esta situación. ¡me volvía completamente loco e inútil, el no saber que hacer para que dejara de llorar o temblar, gracias a los sollozos, en mis brazos!

- Bella, por favor te lo suplico, ¿dime que esta pasando?, ¿Por qué lloras? –ella asintió con la cabeza y, con la manga de su camiseta, seco sus lagrimas. Suspiro irremediable de veces y luego me miro con ojos torturados. ¿Quién le hizo esto a mi Bella?

- p-paso que… q-que… James… –comenzó a llorar de nuevo. ¡¿James?! ¿Qué paso con James?

- ¿Qué paso con James, Bella? –replique con dureza.

- E-el… el tra-trato de… _de…_ –su voz se quebró, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿el trato de…? – trato de… de _ab-busar de mi _–dijo en un sollozo ahoga. ¡No!

- ¡¿Qué el hizo que?! ¡¿Qué intentó hacer que?! ¡Oh, no, esto no se le va a hacer tan fácil, el sabrá con quien se esta metiendo! –grite, caminando de un lado a otro en la espaciosa habitación. - ¡¿Cómo mierda pudo hacer eso?! –me detuve en seco y me acerque rápidamente a Bella. - ¿te hizo algo mas? ¿te toco? ¿te… te…? –se me quebró la voz. Ella negó la cabeza efusivamente.

- No alcanzo, se lo impedi. Debe estar en su departamento, o en el hospital, con la herida en el cuello –no me importo la última frase, lo único que me importaba era que Bella estuviera sana y salva.

- Esto no se va a quedar así, espera a que lo encuentra, por que te juro que no saldrá vivo –comencé a levantarme, pero Bella me sujeto rápidamente con horror en sus ojos.

- No lo hagas, no merece que te ensucies las manos, ni tu, ni Jasper, y mucho menos mi hermano, no vale hacerlo. - ¿Cómo podía pedirme algo así?

- Esta bien, lo hago por ti, pero no te aseguro que si me lo cruzo lo dejare ileso –sonrío a medias y me abrazo. - ¿Qué _vamos _a hacer ahora, Bells? –susurre contra su cabello.

- No quiero que le cuentes a mi hermano y a Jasper. No quiero que se enteren de esto.

- ¿Cómo esperas que yo…? –me corto rápidamente.

- No sabes como reaccionaran. Emmett lo mataría solo, pero no puedo imaginarme que haría con Jasper a su lado. No quiero que ellos se enteren, al menos no por ahora. –musito para si misma la ultima parte. Esto estaba mal, ellos deberían enterarse de algo así. Supuse que vio algo en mi cara, por inmediatamente agrego:- no te preocupes, me basta con que tú sepa lo que ocurrió –apoyo su cara en mi hombro y suspiro. Sin mucho esfuerzo la levante y la recosté en su cama. Le acomodo el edredón y me senté en cuclillas, al costado de la cama, y acaricie su cabello.

- No se como pudo tratar de hacerte eso. Es un _maldito desgraciado _–escupí con rabia. Bella se giro y me miro con ojos llorosos.

- ¿Edward, podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo? –susurro, con voz apenas inaudible. Asentí mientras me metía bajo las cobijas. Bella se acurrucó contra mi pecho inmediatamente. Empezó a llorar otra vez sin que yo supiera qué hacer.

Llevaba dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a una melodía desde hacia un par de meses, y no podía acabarla, pero en ese momento, la melodía, la pieza entera se empezó a formar en mi cabeza. Empecé a tararearle la melodía y las lágrimas comenzaron a disminuir. Después de un minuto, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y se moldeó al mió a la vez que se iba quedando dormida.

**James P.O.V. (Especial punto de vista desde lo ocurrido en el apartamento) **

- ¿Qué mierda haces, Isabella? –grite, mientras la volví a pescar. ¡Ella quería, no la estaba obligando!

- No me toques. Aléjate de mí. –grito, nuevamente y me enfurecí. Me acerque más a ella y comencé a tocar su cuerpo, al menos la parte que estaba descubierta. Comenzó a forcejearse y a llorar. Se supone que ella me había correspondido hace un momento, ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de parecer? Vi que ella se hacia para atrás y tomaba algo entre sus manos. No me di cuenta cuando la botella impacto contra mi cabeza. Caí al suelo, aun conciente, tocándome la parte afectada. Mire a Isabella, la cual tomaba su bolso y se paraba en e umbral de la puerta principal y me gritaba:

- No te me vuelvas a acercar nunca mas, por que no detendré a mi hermano para que te mate. –por primera vez sentí verdadero miedo. Era verdad que no le caía del todo bien a su hermano, y a su otro amiguito, pero no por eso quiere decir que me golpee.

Volví a tocar mi cabeza y sentí mucho más dolor. Mi camisa estaba llena de sangre y podía sentir, con la yema de mis dedos, como los cristales de la botella se incrustaban en la piel. Necesitaba ir al hospital. Trate de levantarme, pero caí de bruces al suelo, nuevamente. Mire para todos lados, la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, mis músculos se tensaron y gemí por el dolor. Me levante, jadeando por el esfuerzo, y me acerque, lentamente, para mi gusto, y tome el teléfono entre mis manos.

- _911_, ¿en que podemos ayudarle? –musito una voz por el otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, si, necesito una ambulancia en la avenida Harrison, departamentos Monorail –prácticamente grite por el aparato telefónico y el pánico comenzó a notarse en mi voz.- Piso cuatro, departamento 304. –agregue de inmediato.

- Ya le enviamos la ambulancia… –colgué y me acerque al baño. Tenía la cara pálida, con ciertas manchitas rojas, gracias al vino, y mi pelo tenía un extraño color, mire mi cabeza e hice una mueca. Tenia la parte lateral de este con trocitos de vidrio y llenos de sangre. No hice ni ademán de tocarla la herida o limpiarla, los vidrios incrustados causarían un dolor superior. Abotone mi camisa, al menos debería de estar presentable ante los paramédicos.

La cara de sufrimiento de Isabella se vino a mi mente. Le había hecho daño. Esto no era remediable, ella no me perdonaría. Me estremecí ante el pensamiento de Emmett o Jasper golpeándome, cosa que realmente me merecía, pero que no aceptaría públicamente. El sordo golpe de mi puerta me saco de la ensoñación y corrí ante ella.

En menos de media hora estábamos en el "Washington Hospital Center" y estaba inventando algunas excusas por mi "pequeño" accidente.

- Señor Anderson, soy el Doctor Masen –se presento un, casi, modelo o actor. Suspire pesadamente y le tendí mi mano. – Necesito que se siente, tendré que colocarle ligamentos y detener el flujo de sangre. –asentí mientras el se acercaba y presionaba algo contra mi cabeza, grite del dolor. Acerco una mesita a su lado y pesco unos algodones, a los cuales baño en alcohol, y limpio suavemente la zona en mi cabeza. Me estremecí, no quería gritar ni gemir por el dolor. – Necesito que se mantenga quieto, tendré que saturar la herida, es muy profunda.-tomo una gasa y la aplico en mi cabeza. No se cuanto tiempo estuvo trabajando en mi cabeza, pero ahora el dolor era mas leve. El se alejo y se comenzó a sacar los guantes y me miro.- Listo, solo tendrás que volver a venir en una semana y te sacare el parche. Trata de no mojar demasiado la zona afectada y para la próxima vez ten más cuidado en sacar el vino de una repisa, para eso están las escaleras o las sillas. –sonrío y luego me tendió una receta. Suspire mientras salía hacia la lluvia. Mañana tenia practica y Victoria me diría si soy apto para la pasantía.

Limpie todo en mi departamento y me senté en el sillón. No pude dormir, la culpabilidad me carcomía las entrañas. Había tratado de abusar de Isabella, _mi _Isabella, aun que ya no la podía llamar así y mucho menos verla.

- James, siéntate –musito Victoria, una vez en su oficina. Suspiro varias veces antes de volverse hacia mí. Me miro con pena y luego hablo. – Los jefes han decidido que no eres apto para la pasantía, lo siento, pero tu potencial es insuficiente para esta empresa. Espero nos entiendas. –sentía como mi mundo se venia abajo. La pasantía era todo para mi, todo por lo cual me había esforzado tanto. Y ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida?

* * *

_**¡Hola, chicas!**_

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón. Se que esto no tiene nombre, nisiquiera un justificativo, pero es necesario esto. Ya les había dicho antes de mi prima y bueno ella se quedara por mucho tiempo. Lo bueno es que ella lee mi historia y puedo tener como "excusa" para escribir. Me había demorado más por un problema en el word ¬¬ y no pude actualizar antes, de veras hago lo que esta a mi alcanze.**_

_**Este capitulo es algo, por así decirlo, ¿fuerte?. Lo siento, pero este era el final de James y Bella. Gloria ya sabia cual seria, gracias a nuestras largas conversaciones ( Te quiero Hermanita) , y bueno ese era. Ya veran el siguiente capitulo: Emmett & Bella.  
**_

_**Bueno, muchas, pero muchas, gracias a todos lo reviews del capitulo anterior. Ahora es muy tarde y estoy cero tiempo, por lo que colocare nuevamente los nombres. Si falta alguien, lo siento muchisimo, pero gracias por leer y mandar review.**_

_**xikiss cullen, .girl, NaruSaku'sFan, Khata-Cullen, Glory4everPink [(hermanita mayor(L)], Taniiah, Locaxx (jajaja, gracias por tu enorme review), Gabriela Cullen, Jazz-Cullen (hice lo que pude, espero no te moleste la tardanza), hinara hyuga.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas, Las adoro mucho (L)**_

_**Espero que para este capitulo manden muchos reviews, asi actualizo antes de lo debido :)**_

_**Bye (K)  
**_


	7. Capitulo siete

"_Recordando el pasado y viviendo el presente"_

**Resumen: **Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE.

Capitulo numero siete:

**Bella P.O.V.**

Las clases habían sido un poco más complicadas que de costumbre. Mi cabeza era un manojo de ideas, problemas, además de pensamientos. Había estado pensando toda la noche sobre decírselo a Emmett o no. Lo mejor era que no se lo dijera, al menos _no por ahora. _Suspire por enésima vez en el día. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, tenia que hablar con mi hermano sobre otro asunto, algo que debí de haber echo hace mucho; le contaría la verdad, pero no _esa _verdad. Quería que todo se arreglara, la presencia de Edward me había ayudado en un límite de tiempo, pero ahora que no estaba me sentía más que perdida y sola. El me había tratado de convencer de que tenia que contarle a Emmett o a Jasper, pero yo había negado toda y cada una de las veces que lo había intentado. Había pensado en contarle a Rosalie y a Alice, pero tenia miedo; miedo de que le digieran a Emmett o Jasper, miedo de que se descontrolaran, miedo de que me volvieran a reñir por la clase de novio que tenia, miedo de que trataran de controlar la situación. Era algo que tenia que soportar, algo que debía de sobrellevar y tarde o temprano tenía que contarles, pero en estos momentos me apetece que fuera mas tarde que temprano. No quería que sufrieran por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo y mi egocentrismo. Enumerada de veces me advirtieron de la clase de persona que era James, pero nunca les hice caso y ahora, justo _ahora, _después de lo ocurrido, me había dado cuenta de que había estado ciega todo este tiempo. Yo nunca había sido ese tipo de chica; la chica que se encierra en su propio mundo al estar con un novio, o esa chica que solo subestima la opinión de los demás, y mucho mas si son personas importante para ti, y solo se deja correr con su opinión. Yo _no quiero _ser de ese tipo de chicas, pero el estar con James me había convertido en ese tipo de chicas y había cambiado totalmente. Era cierto, que con el tiempo, me había aburrido de ese tipo de relación y comencé a darme cuenta de lo que ocurría en mi alrededor, pero aun así me siento culpable por _todo _lo cometido, aun cuando yo no soy del todo culpable. Quería que de una vez por todas, esto terminara, que mi vida volviera a ser la de antes: la de la familia feliz. Quería que mis padres estuvieran con nosotros en estos momentos, en los cuales realmente necesitaba una figura mayor, que no fuera Emmett, y aprendiera de sus errores y me rectificaran los míos. Deseaba que todo fuera más simple, tal como lo aparentan las demás personas; tener una familia, tener a tu novio, a tu esposo, tus hijos, el tener una casa y una mascota. Todo eso era lo que _yo _deseaba, para mi y para mi hermano, es todo lo que pedía, pero la vida te coloca obstáculos y tienes que aprender a superarlos, como el famoso dicho: "_de los errores se aprende". _En mi caso encajaba tan, pero tan, bien, que me llegaba a doler eso. Pero tenia que afrontar las consecuencias de lo que ha pasado, era algo que no podía evitar; al menos no en mi caso. ¡¿Por qué era todo, sin contar lo hubiera costado de no ser por mis amigos y mi hermano, tan complicado?! Mi vida era un desastre, y tenia que reorganizarla de inmediato.

Era la tercera vuelta que daba por el living, y Emmett no aparecía. Fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando y desordenaba mi cabello en modo de frustración.

Estaba comenzando a arrepentirme, pero los acontecimientos volvían como un huracán a mi cabeza y no volvía a reñirme por ser tan débil. Débil por no obedecer a mí hermano mayor. Débil por permitir que otros controlaran mi vida. Débil por que no podía, ni siquiera una maldita vez, sobrellevar algo sin tropezar en el camino. Débil por que los demás jueguen conmigo, con mis sentimientos. ¡¿es que no se dan cuenta de yo también soy un ser humano, el cual tiene sentimientos, emociones, desventajas y ventajas, y permitir que pueda lograr alguna vez mi cometido en la vida?! ¡No quiero volver a sufrir, no quiero que vuelvan a jugar conmigo y mucho menos que traten de apártame de mi familia! si vuelvo a estar con otra persona, cosa que es realmente imposible para mi, tiene que aceptar el paquete completo; somos todos o ninguno. Sin mi familia, mis amigos, no voy hacia ningún lado y menos si ellos se preocupan por tu bienestar.

Todo mi mundo giraba entorno a ellos, y yo los había estado alejando, pero no, ahora las cosas cambiarían; volvería a ser la misma Bella de antes, la de antes que tuviera novio.

- Enana, llegue –grito, desde la puerta principal, Emmett. Mi respiración se detuvo de golpe y comencé a híper ventilar. _Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. _Me repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza.

- Estoy acá, Emmy –mi voz sonó ahogada y baja, al menos para mi gusto.

- ¿Cómo estas? –susurro, una vez me abrazo. Asentí con nerviosismo la cabeza.

- Bien, las clases estuvieron algo difíciles, pero era algo que se puede solucionar –titubee-, y ¿tu? –cambie de tema. No sabía si debía decírselo ahora. ¿Cómo seria su reacción? ¿buena o mala? ¿se descontrolaría, lloraría, gritaría, me reñiría por ocultarle las cosas? Ahora tenía mucho más miedo. Emmett nunca había sido violento, pero se podía descontrolar a veces y yo lo había presenciado con James.

- Nada fuera de lo normal. Hoy me hicieron una prueba y me informaron que en menos de un año y medio tendría control de la empresa de papá –dijo entusiasmado. Me estremecí cuando menciono a nuestro _padre. _

- Emmett –dije seriamente-, necesito que hablemos de algo muy importante. –me miro confuso, pero luego asintió sentándose en el sofá. Suspire varias veces antes de poder encontrar mi voz. El me esperaba pacientemente, pero sabía que estaba ansioso. – es… algo muy importante. Necesito que te controles. –frunció aun mas el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? –inquirió, inquieto.

- Es… es… sobre nuestros padres. –sentencie.

**Emmett P.O.V **

- ¿Swan? –dijo mí, por ahora, solemne jefe: Sam Uley. No se como había llegado _el _a ser mi "jefe". Era mi amigo desde secundaria y ahora era el que veía si podía adquirir control de la empresa familiar. Sabia que Bella no quería nada con eso de controlar una empresa, pero yo si. Antes de la muerte de nuestros padres yo quería ser un jugador de baseball famoso, del cual todos los niños amaran e idolatraran, pero la vida no es justa. Justo paso el accidente de nuestros padres y todo cambio. Nuestras emociones, la mía tanto como la de mi hermana menor, nuestras personalidades, _todo. _Yo ya no quería ser un estorbo, quería ser un ejemplo mayor para mi pequeña Bella. Que ella estuviera orgullosa de ser mi hermana, que diga que soy un ejemplo a seguir. Quiero que ella siga a delante con sus sueños, sus metas y todo eso. No quiero que se deje caer y mucho menos que se deje llevar por los demás, ella sabe y siempre le he dicho que yo estaré con ella y para ella siempre y cuando lo necesite; ya sea en veinte o treinta años más, pero siempre estaré hay para ella. Nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Bella siempre es la que trata de sobrellevar las cosas, de tener todo a la perfección, pero yo soy el que tiene que hacer eso. Tuvimos que madurar de golpe, al quedarnos completamente solos. El ser yo quien tenia que sacarla adelante, el que fuera su ejemplo, el que fuera su todo y con mucho gusto lo haría una y mil veces mas. Nunca me cansaría de ayudar a mi hermana, ya sea cuando estemos separados, por que ella para mi va a seguir siendo mi hermosa y pequeña hermanita Bella.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sam? –musite entrando en la oficina. El aludido estaba sentado tras su escritorio y con unos papeles en las manos.

- Toma asiento, Emmett, amigo –sonrío de forma conciliadora. Hice lo que me pidió y luego el suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Todos tus papeles, tus exámenes y tu pasantía, han estimulado que la adición de _Swan's Corporation _va a estar a tu poder, como siempre, pero ahora con mucho mas derecho y mandato, en muy poco plazo. –dijo con un tono profesional.

- ¿Qué tanto tiempo, Uley? –inquirí, ansioso.

- El plazo mayor es de un año y medio, pero si sigue progresando será de un límite menor. –prácticamente salte de la silla gritando. Estaba feliz. Todas mi metas estaban por cumplirse, pero que conste; es solo _una _ de todas mis metas. Aun tenía muchos logros por delante y en es incluía mi familia.

Conducía ansioso hacia la casa. Necesitaba contarle a Bella todo lo que había pasado y, por lo menos, por mi parte, colocarnos a celebrar la noticia. Primero, ¿debería asegurarme de que estuviera en casa o mejor llegar con la noticia y asombrarla? Seria mejor la segunda y podré asombrarla aun más.

No había tanto tráfico en las calles y tampoco había muchas personas, que digamos. Eran tan solo las seis de la tarde, ¿es que nadie salía a divertirse? _Por supuesto, que no, Emmett._ Me regaño mi conciencia. ¿Por qué no?, inquirí yo, desafiante. _Por que estamos a tan solo jueves y todos están en el instituto o en el trabajo. _Era verdad, tan solo era jueves y ahora que lo recordaba el sábado era el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Cumpliría veintiún años. Teníamos que celebrarlo y había solo una persona, sin contar a mi querida novia, que podía ayudarme: Alice.

Y tal, como por arte de magia, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_

_So__ sexy it hurts_

_And__ I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan_

_New__ York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too__ sexy for your party_

_No__ way I'm disco dancing._

_I'm a model you know what i mean_

_And__ I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on…_

Conteste antes de que siguiera la canción…

- ¡Hola, Emmett! –grito Alice, por el otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Hola, Alice! –respondí con el mismo entusiasmo-. Justo necesitaba hablar contigo, ¿puedes? –rogaba por que si pudiera.

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesitas? –excelente, solo necesitaba que aceptara la propuesta.

- ¿sabes que el sábado, trece de septiembre, es el cumpleaños de Bella? –asintió-. ¿me ayudarías, a mi y a Rose, a parte de Jasper, a planear una fiesta sorpresa? –dije, dubitativo.

- ¡Aaaahhhh! –grito, Alice.

- ¿supongo que eso es un si, no?

- Obviamente, tontito. ¿Cuándo nos colocamos de acuerdo? –sonreí con suficiencia.

- Ven hoy en la noche, como en dos horas, ¿esta bien? –respondí, cerrando la puerta de mi auto y avanzando a la puerta principal.

- Claro, pero tienes que estar en la casa. Le diré a Edward que saque a Bella y así podremos colocarnos de acuerdo –musito-. Nos vemos, Emmett.

- Hasta luego, Allie –colgué, mientras abría la puerta y tiraba las llaves al cesto de mimbre-. Enana, llegue –grite.

- Estoy acá, Emmy –grito desde la sala. Su voz sonó algo ahogada, por lo que me preocupe.

- ¿Cómo estas? –susurre, mientras la abrazaba.

- Bien, las clases estuvieron algo difíciles, pero era algo que se puede solucionar –titubeo-, y ¿tu? –quería gritarle de la emoción todo lo que había pasado, pero algo en su cara había cambiado, así que lo hice con moderación.

- Nada fuera de lo normal. Hoy me hicieron una prueba y me informaron que en menos de un año y medio tendría control de la empresa de papá –dije entusiasmado, pero no me paso desapercibido su estremecimiento.

- Emmett –dijo seriamente-, necesito que hablemos de algo muy importante. –le mire confundido, pero asentí sentándome en el sofá. Bella suspire irremediable de veces, pero luego se sentó a mi lado. Estaba ansioso, y sabía que ella lo había notado, por lo que se apresuro en hablar –. Es… algo muy importante. Necesito que te controles. –fruncí el ceño. ¿controlarme? ¿para que necesita controlarme?

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? –inquirí, inquieto.

- Es… es… sobre nuestros padres. –sentencio.

- ¿nuestros padres? –eso era raro. Nunca hablábamos de ellos, era algo así como un acuerdo, pero nunca era así-. ¿para que me quieres hablar de ellos? –trate de controlar mi voz. Eso si se necesitaba. Control sobre eso. Todos los sentimientos sobre ellos salieron a flote y no los podía controlar. Era verdad que los extrañaba, pero por algo había madurado y cambiado completamente mi actitud para Bella. Solo quedábamos los dos y nadie más. Note que mi hermana estaba ocultando sus ganas de llorar, ¿Qué fue lo que la llevo a esta situación, a los dos?

- Emmy… hay algunas cosas que no sabes de ellos, cosas que nunca presenciaste o notaste -¿acertijos? Odiaba los acertijos, era demasiado lento para eso, pero ¿Por qué los usa conmigo?

- Bella, sabes perfectamente que odio los acertijos, si vas a decir algo, dilo de una vez. –dije con voz ofuscada.

- E-es que no lo… entiendes, Emmett. –grito, conteniendo las lágrimas –. No es algo fácil, al menos no para mi _que lo se. _–estaba siendo un poco exagerada, pero debía entenderla. _yo no sabia, lo que ella sabia. _

- Dime que sucede, ¿Por qué te colocas así, en primer lugar? Si no lo entiendo es por que, obviamente, no lo se, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber, y que tu sabes y te cuesta tanto decirme, sobre nuestro padres? –trate con todas mis fuerzas calmar la situación y relajar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

- ¿sabes el por que nos mudamos de Inglaterra, Emmy? –dijo, después de un largo minuto. La mire confusa, ¿eso que tenia que ver en esto?

- Si. Papá dijo que era por que lo habían transferido, ¿verdad? –emití dudoso. Ahora que lo pensaba detalladamente, eso no era una razón para mudarte, al menos no de un continente a otro y menos de la noche a la mañana.

- Eso era mentira. Ahora dime, ¿notaste los cambios drásticos de ánimo de Charles? –levante la vista y asentí.

- Eran muy violentos, demasiado si puedo decir. El nunca había sido… –mi voz se fue apagando. Siempre encontré sumamente raro sus cambios de humor. Charles nunca había sido una persona violenta y mucho menos con nosotros. Y eso me llevaba a esa vez que los escuche… esa maldita vez que los escuche.

_Venia llegando __ de mi practica de baseball y estaba entusiasmado por haber ganado la ultima ronda._

_- Swan, felicitaciones hijo, fue un gran partido –me felicito, mi entrenador. Era un orgullo que el te felicitara. Nunca lo hacia y había comprendido que si lo hacia era por que realmente te lo merecías. _

_- gracias, entrenador –dije con todo el entusiasmo que podía. _

_Ese __día había decidido irme caminando hacia la casa, total no quedaba a más de cuatro cuadras. Cuando entre a la casa, todo estaba en silencio y solo se escucha el piano de Isabella. Supuse que estaba practicando. Subí hasta mi cuarto a ducharme, pero algo fue lo que capto toda mi atención. El ruido provenía de la habitación de nuestros padres. Me acerque sigilosamente, para no hacer ruido y entre abrí la puerta. Mi padre estaba dando la espalda a la puerta y mi madre estaba de frente. Estaban discutiendo. Mi madre lloraba._

_- Charles, por favor, entiéndeme –suplico mi madre. _

_- ¿Qué quieres que te entienda? –grito, pero no lo suficientemente alto, para que nadie los escuchara, mi padre._

_- Déjame__ explicarlo, por favor –volvió a implorar, Rennée. _

_- No quiero tus mentiras, Rennée, __tú me engañaste, o ¿acaso todavía me engañas? –estaba completamente atónito. ¿mi madre engañaba a mi padre? _

_- Charles, __escúchame por lo menos una vez._

_- No quiero tus excusas, no lo mereces. –reclamo mi padre-. Te mereces mas que esto –y hay fue cuando __su mano impacto contra la mejilla de mi madre. esta callo al suelo, con una mano en su mejilla. Quería moverme. Correr y pescar a mi hermana. No quería que ella se enterara de esto. Mi madre levanto su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Me miro con horros, con miedo y suplica. Pero no de esa suplica que la ayudara, si no que saliera de hay. Comencé a tambalearme y trate de salir de hay. Olvide completamente lo que iba a hacer, por lo que baje a tomar un jugo. Corrí por las escaleras y me di cuenta de que el piano ya no sonaba. Me dirigí con entusiasmo, por supuesto fingido, a la cocina y me encontré con la enana._

_- Hola, enana –dije, mientras ella se bajaba de la silla y me abrazaba. _

_- Hola, Emmy –me abrazo._

_- ¿quieres un jugo, Bells? –le pregunte, mientras __abría la puerta del frigorífico. _

_- Claro, pero que sea solo hasta la mitad –__asentí. Me subí a un taburete para sacar los vasos. En ese momento entro papá y encendió el radio. Todas las imágenes de la pelea, la cual presencie, se vinieron a mi mente. Sin querer perdí el equilibrio y un vaso cayó al suelo. Trate de bajarme, pero lo único que encontré fueron los fuerte y grandes brazos de mi padre._

_- ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, ¿tu crees que me regalan las cosas? –__comenzó a zamarrearme. Instintivamente me afirme de sus brazos. No quería llorar, no frente a mi hermana. Charles nunca nos había golpeado, ni siquiera gritado o tratado de esta manera y se me hacia totalmente irreconocible. _

_- No. Fue un accidente. Se me ha resbalado de las manos –suplique y trate de explicar. Sabia perfectamente que el __había visto mi accidente, pero el cambio de humor no era correspondido._

_- Claro, fue un accidente –ironizo, Charles-. Yo vi cuando lo botaste. Te enseñare como se castiga, para que no vuelvas a hacer eso –levanto su mano e inmediatamente cerré los ojos esperando el golpe. No iba a ser suave, eso ya lo veía, pero esperaba que fuera lo más rápido posible. Pero el golpe no llego, si no que fue el grito de mi hermana el que hizo que abriera los ojos. _

_- No lo golpee, por favor, no lo lastimes –su cara estaba empapada de lagrimas. Lagrimas de sufrimiento. Quise abrazarla y decirle que se calmara, pero eso era imposible en los brazos de nuestro padre -. No le hagas daño, no fue su intención. Golpéame a mi, pero no a el –pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, estaba en el suelo. Manos y mis rodillas, por que caí hecho un ovillo, cayeron justo en el vidrio, estos se incrustaron en la piel y lo siguiente fue sangre. Levante la vista, aun nublosa por las lagrimas, y vi a Bella en los brazos de aquel hombre. _

_- No… no llores, Isi –le suplico mi padre. Trato de abrazar a mi hermana, pero ella no se dejo y le grito nuevamente._

_- ¡No me toques! –le grito-. no te me vuelvas a acercar –tironeo de los brazos y el la bajo. Se acerco a mi rápidamente -. Vamos, Emmy –me ayudo a levantarme y subimos las escaleras. Ambos llorábamos. Cuando estuvimos en mi pieza; la abrace. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, y menos que ella lo presenciara. No quería que mi hermana menor sufriera. Por nada en el mundo permitiría que ella sufriera, no si yo estaba para evitarlo._

- … el nunca nos había tratado tan mal –concluyo mi pequeña hermana. Gire mi cabeza y note que sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas. ¡ella había sido testigo, de cada una, de todas la peleas que habían tenido nuestros padres en Inglaterra, pero eso también quiere decir que la razón por la que nos habíamos mudado… era por que Charle se había enterado de que Rennée lo engañaba! ¿Cómo es que, por ningún motivo, al menos para mi, me había dado cuenta de los detalles, las razones "obvias", por así decirlo, y de todas las incógnitas que habían en esto? ¿Cómo era posible que no había podido evitar que mi hermana pequeña no se hubiera enterado, o mucho peor, que hubiera presenciado esto? ¿Cómo es posible? _Por que no eres superman, Emmett. _Respondió algo en mi cabeza. Era algo lógico. No andaba usando una tanga fuera del traje, pero eso no viene al caso. _¿Cuál seria el caso? _Replico mi sub.-conciente. El caso era que Isabella sabía todo y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que ella había sido testigo de esas catástrofes.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, silenciosamente, gracias a los bruscos movimientos que producía mi cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo… como te enteraste de todo eso, enana? –dije con voz quebrada. Evite a toda costa su mirada. Me sentí débil, pero era por que _estaba _débil en estos momentos. Estas situaciones no son nada fáciles y mucho menos cuando aun no las superas _del todo. _Nunca se me había echo fácil superar la mudanza, la muerte de nuestros padres, la nueva vida, nuevos amigos y un nuevo comienzo, pero al tener a la única persona que realmente me importa y amo todo era mucho mas fácil. Fue difícil al comienzo, con la enana no sabíamos que hacer o con quien acudir. Solamente nos teníamos el uno al otro y al parecer con eso bastaba. Ninguno quería llorar en frente del otro. Yo no quería hacerlo por que me sentía débil y por que quería demostrar que era fuerte en esta situación por mi hermana. Ella no quería llorar en frente de mí, por que quería sobrellevar todo, como siempre, y madurar con estas situaciones. Pero lo peor de todo era que ninguno había madurado, al menos hasta _que eso pasó. _Tuvimos que madurar de golpe y salir adelante solos. Nada fue fácil y nada _es _fácil para nadie y mucho menos para nosotros.

- siempre _lo he sabido –_mi cabeza se giro bruscamente en su dirección. Ella levanto la cabeza y clavo sus orbes marrones en los míos-. Emmy, _siempre fui testigo de sus peleas. _No se si me abre perdido una –agrego irónicamente-. Yo no sabia que tu… que tu sabias de todo esto. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? –me levante de golpe del sillón, que Bella pego un salto.

- ¡Dios, enana! _¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? –_le imite-,¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? –grite alzando los brazos al aire-. ¿Cómo querías que te _dijera algo así_? ¿crees que era tan fácil decirlo, y mucho mas si es a ti? –comenzó a sollozar. Me arrodille en frente de ella y tome sus manos-. ¿Cómo te enteraste, Bells? –musite suavemente. Suspiro y luego hablo.

- ¿la primera vez que los escuche u observe pelear? –pregunto indecisa. Asentí, para no interrumpirla-. Fue cuando Charles salio de la ciudad por un asunto de la empresa… **(N.A.: la cursiva es la narración de Bella. Emmett narra en la no cursiva, pero es más sus pensamientos.)**

_- Rennée me __había ido a buscar a la academia. Me informo que Charles había tenido que salir de Londres por un asunto de la empresa. Yo sabia que eso no era problema, total estábamos acostumbrados a no pasar suficiente tiempo con el. Mamá me dijo, nos dijo, que tenia que ir a una celebración de la academia _– me miro- ¿recuerdas esa invitación de baile de la RAM? –asentí con la cabeza y la incite a continuar-. _Nos dejo con Ángela, nuestra ama de llaves, y se fue a la fiesta. Tú no estabas. Habías ido a casa de Jimmy. _–giro su cara y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por nuevas lágrimas-. _Yo estaba practicando la pieza de música que íbamos a tocar en el recital, Anthony y yo, y llego papá. Venia un poco ofuscado y cansado. Se acerco a mí y me saludo._

_- ¡Hola, Isi! –dijo con __alegría, a la vez que me tomaba en sus brazos. _

_- ¡Papi! –__respondí, en el mismo tono que el. Comenzó a darme vuelta y cuando noto que me mareaba, me bajo. _

_- ¿Dónde esta Emmett, cariño? –__comenzó a sacarse en vestón y lo coloco encima de mi piano. _

_- Esta en casa de Jimmy –me gire para comenzar a tocar alguna partitura o por ultimo seguir practicando. El se __sentó a mi lado, en el taburete, y me acompaño en la música. Cuando íbamos por la mitad de la pieza me pregunto._

_- ¿Dónde esta tu madre, Isabella? No la he visto, ¿o esta durmiendo? __–dijo levantándose. Lo mire confusa, al no saber como no sabia de Rennée._-recordé esa noche en casa de Jimmy. Me había invitado a jugar con su Nintendo y luego nos dispusimos a ver películas. Dormí en su casa, por lo cual llegue al día siguiente-.

_- Fue a la celebración en la academia, ¿no sabias?_ –_inquirí, frunciendo el ceño. Rennée me había dicho que Charles estaba al tanto de todo, por lo que no era necesario hablar de esa fiesta. El color de sus ojos se oscureció una tonalidad y luego cuando comenzó a sacar su celular, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Rennée entro por ella, dando la espalda._

_- Isabella, vete a tu cuarto, de inmediato –dijo furioso. __Comencé a subir las escaleras, pero cuando iba en el tercer escalón; los gritos comenzaron-. ¿A dónde has ido, Rennée? –dijo violento Charles. –_no quería interrumpirla, por lo que cuando me miraba yo solo asentía y ella continuaba-. _¿Cómo que ha una fiesta? –solo los gritos de papá se escuchaban, supuse que Rennée susurraba o hablaba en son bajo-. ¿y no me has avisado? ¿Qué te mandas sola ahora, querida? –replico sarcásticamente._

_- ¡__pensé que volvías mañana, Charles, por eso no te avise de la celebración! –grito Rennée. Comencé a subir más rápido las escaleras, horrorizada por la escena. No quería escuchar más, y mis sollozos se incrementaban cada vez más. Con cada grito, con cada insulto u otra cosa, lloraba. Deje de escuchar los gritos cuando estaba por llegar a mi habitación. Cuando me entere de que Rennée engañaba a Charles con mi profesor de música, fue cuando tomaron la decisión de mudarnos de Inglaterra. _–me miro y comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte. De manera inconciente lleve mi mano a mi mejilla y supe que también estaba llorando. Abrace a mi pequeña hermana y comenzamos a sollozar mas fuerte. Cada uno balbuceaba cosas y lloraba aun más fuerte. Enterré mi cara en su cabello y ella en mi cuello. Perdimos la noción del tiempo, del tiempo en el cual lloramos, pero era conciente de que las lágrimas no se acabarían. Las habíamos retenido por mucho tiempo, y necesitábamos dejarlas salir. Odiaba esto. Odiaba tener que parecer débil en frente de la enana, cuando necesitaba demostrarme lo mas fuerte posible.

- Siento ser tan débil, enana –comencé a balbucear, mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte-. Siento no poder ser fuerte por ti, no poder demostrarte que soy fuerte _en este _momento.

- Emmy, no necesito que seas fuerte en este momento. _No necesito _que demuestres ser fuerte. Tú eres fuerte, tú eres mi todo. Eres mi modelo a seguir. Siempre lo has sido, desde que teníamos cinco años. _Nunca _dejaras de serlo –respondió llorando aun mas fuerte. La abrace y comencé a llorar de nuevo. Pero esta vez era por ella.

- Te amo, enana, no sabes cuanto. Eres todo para mí, nunca, pero nunca, lo olvides –acaricie su cabello y lo bese.

- Yo también te amo, Emmy –sollozo contra mi cuello. De repente sentí un par de sollozos, que no provenían de nosotros y me tense. Levante la cabeza y mire a mi izquierda. En el umbral del ventanal que da al living estaban los chicos. Tenían una mascara de sufrimiento. Me levante y mi hermana hizo lo mismo. Comenzamos a secarnos las lágrimas y tratamos de sonreír, pero fue inútil. Mire a Rose y Alice, quienes tenían lagrimas en la cara y suspire. Escucharon.

- Tocamos el timbre, pero nadie salio. Como con Rose tenemos llaves entramos y sentimos haber interrumpido-dijo Jasper.

- No pasa nada, ¿pero que hacen acá? –dije dubitativamente.

- ¡Emmett! –chillo con voz quebrada Alice.

- ¡¿Qué?! –replique. Ella rodó los ojos frustrada. De repente me acorde de la llamada de esta tarde. ¡teníamos que organizar la fiesta! ¡Mierda, Emmett! ¿por que tan idiota?

- ¡Verdad! –grite con entusiasmo. Bella me miro confusa y yo solo sonreí.

- ¡¿Edward?! –chillo mi novia. El aludido asintió y se acerco a Bella.

- ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? –ella asintió y sonrío. Me miro y me abrazo y suspiro pesadamente. Hice lo mismo-. Nos vemos, Emmett –me abrazo, Edward.

- Bien, ¿Dónde comenzamos a organizar, Emmett? –dijo Alice, después de que Edward y Bella se perdieran de vista.

- No se, ¿Qué les parece el lugar o lo hacemos chiquito? –me encogí de hombros ante las opciones-. ¿y si hacemos algo entre nosotros solamente?

- Por supuesto, Emmett. Seria algo fabuloso –dijo Alice, mientras sacaba una libreta de su bolso. Rosalie se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

- Tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos, ¿Qué paso? –inquirió preocupada. Le correspondí el abrazo.

- Estábamos hablando –musite con voz rota.

- ¿de que hablaban, osito? –acaricio mi cara. Sus ojos también estaban vidriosos.

- De nuestros padres.

* * *

_**¡Hola, chicas! **_

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón. Se que me he atrasado mas de lo imperdonable y de lo debido, pero no tenia tiempo para escribir. Además tuve unos problemas personales, psicológicos y emocionales, ambos en mi caso, pero más emocionales y me lleve muchas desilusiones.**_

_**Bueno no les voy a amargar el capitulo por mi culpa. **_

_**Espero les guste el capitulo. A mi me dio demasiada pena, y mucho mas cuando ambos lloraban y se consolaban cosas. ¡Ame esa parte! **_

_**Bueno muchas gracias a TODAS las que me mandaron review en el capitulo anterior y espero que en este tenga un mínimo de diez review y actualizare :)**_

_**Las dejo y espero les guste.**_

_**BYE (K) **_


	8. Nota autora: Lo siento mucho

¡Dios, chicas! Me siento tan avergonzada. Siempre he odiado esto de dejarlas con el suspenso o con las ganas de seguir leyendo. Lo que he hecho no tiene nombre ni nada, ni siquiera puedo justificarlo, pero tratare de explicarles un poco mi punto de vista y las situaciones; espero lo entiendan.

Se que ya serán tres meses sin publicar ni nada por el estilo, pero la verdad es que si he escrito. Tengo el capitulo un poco más de la mitad, solo me falta un punto de vista. El problema es que mis vacaciones no las quería usar para escribir o estar totalmente concentrada en la historia. Había llegado mi hermana, como se los había mencionado en capítulos anteriores, a visitarme; eran más de seis años sin vernos y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo que tenía con ella y por mala suerte solo fueron dos meses y con eso no me basto. Tenia la posibilidad de seguir con el capitulo en marzo, pero no pude, me bloqueaba. Cada vez que escribía solo eran párrafos o la mitad de un punto de vista, y no quería escribir y dejarlas con la cara marcada por lo mal que estaba. Además estuve como en una especia de trance, mis emociones eran un revoltijo y ni siquiera yo me entendía. No lograba escribir y si lo hacia queda completamente en blanco. No dejare de escribir la historia, eso ni loca, pero solo les pediré tiempo. Puede que dentro de una semana actualice y así sucesivamente, por que chicas ¡estoy llena de ideas para esta historia! Además que tengo otras historias en mente y pronto las comenzare a redactar y las publicare.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, muchas, pero muchas, gracias a todas por sus review. Ustedes saben que levantan el ánimo y con eso logro continuar. Recibí muchos halagos y apoyos, sobre todo por la paralización del texto, pero ya chicas; aún sigo viva, aún no llega mi vampiro soñado para convertirme en uno de ellos y mientras eso no suceda, me tendrán acá; con todas mis locas ideas y mi extensiva imaginación.

Con mucho cariño, las quiere; .


	9. Capitulo ocho

"_Recordando el pasado y viviendo el presente"_

**Resumen: **Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE.

Capitulo numero ocho:

.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Estaba practicando unas partituras, antiguas, debo decir, en el piano del salón, mientras que Alice revoloteaba por toda la casa por el asunto del cumpleaños de Bella. Desde hace días que pensaba en la solicitud que envíe a la RAM **(N.A.: RAM; es la Real academia de música en Londres. Ya había sido nombrado en capítulos anteriores y acontecimientos. Solo por si les interesaba saber. ****^^) **Y aun no sabia nada al respecto. Había hablado del tema con Bella, pero aun así me sentía inseguro. ¿Cuáles eran todas mi opciones, sin contar las posibilidades, que posiblemente pudiera o quisiera tener, para estudiar música o medicina? Realmente admiraba a mi padre, Carlisle, por su carrera. Me llamaba demasiado la atención ese camino, pero aun así yo _quería _el privilegio de estudiar música. El poder componer música, partituras, de mi agrado. De las que pueda expresar mis emociones, las que sentí, siento y sentiré. Nada más que eso.

- ¡Edward!, ¿Puedes mover tu lindo trasero y ayudarme con estos papeles? –grito mi melliza desde el otro lado de la habitación. Dirigí mi mirada hacia a ella y me encontré a una Alice repleta de papeles, carpetas y revistas. Rodee los ojos mientras me levantaba del taburete y me acercaba a ella.

- ¿para que es todo este alboroto, Alice? –enarque una ceja al ver las revistas. Eran vestidos, botas, bolsos y maquillaje. ¡Como si me pudiera sorprender de esto y más si viene del pequeño duendecillo!

- ¡Ay, Edward, por Dios! –rectifico alzando las manos al aire-. ¡¿Es que no te he explicado toda la tarde lo que hago?! –grito colocándose las manos en sus pequeñas caderas. La mire confuso. De lo único que ha hablado en toda la tarde es…

- … esto es para el cumpleaños de Bella, ¿verdad? –ella solo suspiro de la frustración.

- ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, _Eddie_? –gruñí ante el apodo, lo que solo conseguí es que ella se carcajeara-. Tranquilo, tigre, ayúdame con esto. Presiento que alguien las necesitara.

- ¿Quién?

- Solo espera un momento… –levanto su Nivea mano y en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar-. _I __told__you_. –dijo con voz cantarina, mientras contestaba-. ¡Hola, Emmett! –grito eufórica-. Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesitas? –inquirió hojeando una revista. Supuse que mi amigo le dijo algo; por que la cara de mi hermana cambio drásticamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de la felicidad y su boca se abrió agraciadamente-. ¡Aaaahhhh! –grito aun mas eufórica. Bien, esto me asustaba. ¿de que se trataba todo? -. Obviamente, tontito. ¿Cuándo nos colocamos de acuerdo? –dijo levantando las cosas a un ritmo acelerado. Me llamo con la cabeza y me indico que levantara su bolso y metiera todas las revistas hay-. Claro, pero tienes que estar en la casa. Le diré a Edward que saque a Bella y así nos colocamos de acuerdo-musito-. Nos vemos, Emmett.

- ¿Qué paso, Alice?, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –inquirí ansioso por tener respuestas.

- Emmett quiere que le hagamos una fiesta sorpresa a Bella. Llamare a Jasper y Rose, ¿puedes llevar todas esas cosas al volvo? –dijo mientras se iba escaleras arriba. Suspire y sonreí ante la idea de una Bella sorprendida.

.

**Alice P.O.V.**

- ¿dime, Alice? –mustio Rose, desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Rose, Emmett quiere que organicemos una fiesta sorpresa para Bells.

- ¿en serio? –asentí-. ¡Aaaahhhh! Eso es FA-BU-LO-SO –realmente esta chica me asustaba-. ¡Ha-ha! No hay problemas, tal y como lo habíamos prevenido. ¿Qué tengo que llevar, aparte de las revistas?

- Necesito que traigas las revistas, obviamente, y tu tarjeta de crédito. Hoy tendremos noche de pijama en mi casa. Además necesito que vengas con Jasper en una hora, así nos vamos a casa de los Swan, ¿de acuerdo? –era necesario una fiesta de pijamas en estos momentos. Realmente lo necesitábamos.

- Claro. Llevare mi ropa, así no nos devolvemos a mi casa. Estaremos hay en una hora –musito-. ¡Jasper Hale, despega tu cara de ese libro y ayúdame con algunas cosas! –comencé a reír ante eso y Rose se me unió ante eso-.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Rossie? –se escucho la voz de mi novio en la otra línea. Suspire. Cuanto lo amaba.

- Nos vemos, Allie –se despidió mi cuñada.

Fui hasta mi habitación y saque todo lo que necesitaba para pasárselo a Emmett. Ese chico si que era un chiste. Supuse que me llamaría por el asunto de Bella, pero nunca pensé que quisiera algo chico. Yo había planeado algo en grande, pero conociendo a Bells; ¡No es bueno! No me hablaría por toda una eternidad. No hay que predecir el futuro para saberlo, pero en mi caso; ¿Quién sabe?

- ¿Alice? –pregunto, nuevamente, Rosalie desde el asiento trasero del volvo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rose? –musite girando mi cuerpo hasta su dirección.

- ¿de que color será el vestido de Bella? –murmuro con la cabeza pegada a una revista. Levanto sus orbes celestes y me miro con curiosidad.

- Lo que más resaltaría su figura, lo cual ella nunca hace, debería ser el azul. Además ese color queda perfecto en ella. ¿verdad, Edward? –mi mellizo solo asintió con la vista pegada a la carretera.

- Perfecto. Ese será entonces. He encontrado el diseño perfecto, es ideal para ella –asentí igual de entusiasta.

- ¿Edward? –gire la mitad de mi cuerpo en su dirección y sonreí tenuemente. El me miro y levanto las cejas-. ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Bella? –inquirí suavemente. El suspiro y sonrío.

- Es sorpresa, duende, lo sabrás este sábado en la fiesta –sonrío con suficiencia y aparco frente a la casa de los Swan. Baje del auto dando botes y girando en mi misma cuando Edward me atrapo entre sus brazos-. Allie, ¿podrías si quiera quedarte un rato tranquila?, me mareas –bufe, pero asentí y espere a que Rose llegara a mi lado.

Las luces están encendidas, así que solo toquemos la puerta y abrirán –emitió mi novio y subió los escalones de la entrada y dio dos pequeños golpes a la puerta. Todo estaba en completo silencio, lo cual verdaderamente era raro en la casa y aun más con Emmett en ella. Miles de ideas divagaron en mi cabeza. Mis teorías hubieran sido acertadas de no ser por el Jeep de Emmett en la entrada o las luces encendidas. Jasper repitió la misma acción de antes, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte. Nada. Lo mismo que antes. Suspire y vi como Rose se adelantaba y sacaba su juego de llaves. Las introdujo en la cerradura y esta se abrió. Entramos un poco asustados por el silencio, cuando unos sollozos y gritos nos alteraron en el salón principal. Nos apuramos en dejar las cosas en el suelo y acercarnos hasta la sala.

- Siento ser tan débil, enana –se escucho la voz rota de Emmett. Me tense, al igual que todos. ¿Qué pasaba?-. Siento no poder ser fuerte por ti, no poder demostrarte que soy fuerte _en este _momento –algo en mi interior se estrujo. Solté un sollozo involuntario, al igual que Rose. Nos acercamos más a la sala y los vimos. Estaban en el suelo, abrazados y balbuceando cosas.

- Emmy, no necesito que seas fuerte en este momento –respondió Bella. Su voz sonaba espantosa por los sollozos-. _No necesito _que demuestres ser fuerte. Tú eres fuerte, tú eres mi todo. Eres mi modelo a seguir –continúo llorando aun más fuerte y estrechándose contra su hermano lo más que podía. Nosotros estábamos impactados ante la escena. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué lloraban de ese modo? -. Siempre lo has sido, desde que teníamos cinco años. _Nunca _dejaras de serlo –musito nuevamente. Eso provoco que Emmett volviera llorar y la abrazara más fuerte.

- Te amo, enana, no sabes cuanto –se separo un poco-. Eres todo para mí, nunca, pero nunca, lo olvides –agrego, Emmett, acariciándole el cabello y besándoselo. Esto era insoportable; tenía unas ganas de llorar, pero eso seria inoportuno.

- Yo también te amo, Emmy –mire a Rose y supe que no podríamos aguantarnos. Sollozamos levemente, pero solo eso basto para que Emmett levantara la vista. Note como su cuerpo se tensaba al vernos. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y secaron todo rastro de lágrimas. Trate de hacer lo mismo, pero ya habían sido visibles.

- Tocamos el timbre, pero nadie salio. Como con Rose tenemos llaves entramos y sentimos haber interrumpido –musito Jasper algo contrariado.

- No pasa nada, ¿pero que hacen acá? –inquirió Emmett sobándose la cabeza perezosamente. Como quería a este chico.

- ¡Emmett! –chille con la voz quebrada.

- ¡¿Qué?! –chillo de vuelta. Rodee los ojos descontenta por su falta de memoria. De repente su cara cambio y se ilumino en una gran sonrisa, típica de el -. ¡Verdad! –miro a Bella quien le fruncía el ceño.

- ¡Edward! –chillo Rose y mi hermano se adelanto hacia Bella. ¿Qué tenian todos con chillar?

- ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? –Bella sonrío y asintió, incapaz de hablar. Se dio la vuelta y abrazo a su hermano, ambos compartieron una mirada significativa, la cual estaba repleta de amor y protección. Edward se adelanto y abrazo a Emmett-. Nos vemos, Emmett –el asintió. Vi como los chicos se iban y comencé a dar botes.

- Bien, ¿Dónde comenzamos a organizar, Emmett? –inquirí dejando las cosas en los sillones. El suspiro.

- No sé, ¿Qué les parece el lugar o lo hacemos chiquito? –se encogió de hombros y agrego-; ¿y si hacemos algo entre nosotros solamente?

- Por supuesto, Emmett. Seria algo fabuloso –saque mi libreta y me senté en el sillón paralelo a la mesa de centro. Note como Rose se acercaba y abrazaba a su novio.

- Tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos, ¿Qué paso? –inquirió preocupada.

- Estábamos hablando –contesto con voz rota. Como odiaba ver a Emmett así, se veía tan diferente, tan fuera de si.

- ¿de que hablaban, osito? –volvió a preguntar. Sus ojos estaba llorosos, aguantando las lágrimas. Me sentía igual, pero no debía llorar.

- De nuestros padres –musito abrasándose a Rose. Note como mis lágrimas volvían a salir. Sabía que ellos nunca hablaban de sus padres y era rara la vez que se nombraban. Mire a Rose quien lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro de su novio.

- Tranquila, Alice, era algo que tenia que pasar tarde o temprano –susurro Jasper mientras me abrazaba. Nunca imagine que vería a Emmett llorando. Era algo imposible de creer. El era tan alegre, tan extrovertido y humorista. Esta faceta me descolocaba completamente. Se veía tan débil, tan roto y no sabia que hacer. Me sentía inútil.

- ¡Bien chicos! –grito Emmett eufórico. Sonreí ante eso y me seque las lágrimas-. ¿Dónde aremos la fiesta de mi pequeña hermanita?

**Edward P.O.V. **

Ver a Emmett y a Bella tan débiles, tan solemnes, me había descompuesto del todo. Nunca había visto a Emmett y mucho menos a Bella así. No desde que nos separamos en Londres…

No tenia nada planeado. Ningún lugar en especial, pero conocía un lado.

Acelere lo más que pude y mire por el rabillo del ojo que Bella aun sollozaba. Instintivamente tome sus manos, en la que no tenía ocupada, y las apreté. No las separe hasta que llegamos al lugar. Salí rápidamente del auto y le abrí la puerta a Bella. Miraba extrañada el lugar y luego me miro fijamente.

- ¿Es un… parque? –asentí mientras sonreía.

- sí, es un parque. Esta un poco alejado de la ciudad, pero es un lugar calmado. Solía venir acá cuando necesitaba espacio o tan solo relajarme –tome su mano y la guíe hasta llegar a una pérgola y sentarnos. Miraba asombrada su entorno y sonreía abiertamente. Acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiro.

- Gracias, Edward –musito cerrando los ojos.

- De nada, Bella –acaricie sus cabellos y me relaje.

- Estábamos hablando de nuestros padres, por eso llorábamos –musito de repente. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi que ella miraba la fuente-. Le conté todo a Emmett sobre los acontecimientos en Londres, pero pasaba que Emmett también lo sabia –me miro con una pequeña sonrisa-. Explicamos todas las cosas y nos desahogamos. Nos dijimos cosas que nunca nos habíamos dicho y todo resulto… –suspiro- … bien –inhalo y exhalo con fuerza. Sonreí y la abrace contra mi pecho.

.

**Bella P.O.V **

Me encontraba sentada frente a mi tortura, o infierno, como prefrieran llamarlo, personal y aún no podía creer que había aceptado esto. Pero ya conocen como es Alice cuando hace sus caritas y sus pucheros, los cuales de por si ya son una carrera perdida, al menos para mi.

- ¡Alice, basta! –la sermonee, esto realmente me estaba agotando. No estaba ni con el más mínimo humor, exceptuando lo ocurrido en la glorieta, para pasar esto-. No quiero que sigas con eso.

- Pero, Bella… –comenzó con sus pucheritos y sus gestitos. Decidí dar vuelta la cara, no iba a dejar que me convenciera con eso.

- Nada de pero, Allie –suspire y me gire para verla-. No tengo ganas de esto, no ahora, realmente lo siento.

- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver una película? –giro sobre ella misma y le grito a Rose-. ¡Rosalie, bajaremos a ver una película a la sala!

- Bien, iré para allá –respondió mi cuñada desde el baño. Alice nos había convencido de cambiarnos ropa apenas cruzamos el umbral de su cuarto. Habíamos ido al centro comercial a comprar un par de pijamas y otras "pequeñas" necesidades, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el poco tiempo que gastamos hay; se esta haciendo de noche, y Emmett no me permitió estar mucho tiempo acá. Respondió ella, defendiendo el poco tiempo que estuvimos allí.

De hecho no estaba del todo mal. Estaba casi disfrutando esto, pero habían preguntas que me hacían de las que no estaba segura si debía responder. Eran sobre James. La razón de nuestro rompimiento. El porqué, ese era el gran problema. No les quería decir por que rompimos, que me llevo a eso o cualquier cosa que se les haya ocurrido anteriormente.

- vamos, Bella, cuéntanos. Somos tus amigas, ¿o no? –asentí, nerviosa e insegura. Sabía que no podía ocultarlo, pero no _quería _decírselos.

- ¿Ven? –dijo de repente Alice, levantando de golpe del sofá-. Sabia esto – la mire confundía. Note que Rosalie estaba igual-. Sabía que no confiabas en mí. Yo lo sabía. No te culpo, ¿Quién va a confiar en una estúpida enana que dice ver el futuro y que apenas conoces a tan solo 6 meses atrás? No es tu culpa, el problema soy yo. Por ser tan efusiva. Por ser tan yo, por hacer que las personas hagan cosas que no quieren hacer y yo las obligo de cualquier modo, por…

- ¡Basta, Alice! –ella se detuvo ante mi grito. Sus ojos estaban llorosos. Sus lágrimas eran por mí, por mi falta de confianza ante mi propia persona-. Por favor detente. No es tu culpa, yo soy la culpable. Es que no sé. No es falta de confianza. Eso es una tontería, claro que confío en ti, tanto como en Rose, pero el problema es que… –ahogue los sollozos, pero las lagrimas parecían tener control propio. Alice se llevo las manos a las boca y se arrodillo a mi lado, al igual que Rose.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Bells?, ¿Qué paso? –rogó Alice. levante la cabeza y las mire, no podía mentirles más, no a ellas.

- No termino bien, tampoco comenzó bien, que digamos. Él… James trato… el trato…

- No me digas que el… –divago Rose. La mire con dolor, con lo que me dolía hablar de eso.

- ¡Mierda, Bella, no puede ser! –se levanto furiosa. Se acerco al mueble y tomo unas llaves, me levante rápidamente para detenerla.

- No, Rose.

- ¿Cómo que no?, ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que él _hizo_? –grito aun mas furiosa.

- No sucedió nada, Rosalie. No alcanzo –Alice se acerco a mi lado y me abrazo-. Yo lo detuve.

- ¿Cómo…? –se acerco y me tomo las manos-. ¿Qué paso?

- Me invito a cenar, esa noche supuestamente rompería con el, pero decidió cenar en su casa. Me quede, pero luego las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono. El bebió y nos basamos, me dijo que quería llegar a otra etapa –la mire y note que estaba llorando-. El trato..., pero no pudo. Comenzó a levantar mi camisa, pero alcance a alejarlo con una botella de vino.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- No, no alcanzo a hacer nada. No logro obligarme a acostarme con el.

- ¿¡Que!? –la puerta se cerro estruendosamente, al igual que la voz de Emmett. Nos giramos y lo único que logre ver fue a mi hermanos hecho una furia y girando para salir nuevamente por la puerta.

* * *

**¡Chicas!**

**Por fin logre terminar el capitulo. Me faltaba tiempo y ahora tengo muchos exámenes y no puedo meterme demasiado tiempo a la computadora. Mi bloqueo no esta durando mucho, pero no estoy muy segura de cuando volveré a actualizar. Puede que la próxima semana, pero tengo la semana repleta de pruebas y no tendré tiempo para meterme a la compu.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me apoyaron, a las que mandaron review y agregaron a favoritos la historia, tanto como autor :) y alertas. Se los agradezco enormemente.**

**Quiero darles la bienvenida a mis nuevas lectoras. Espero les guste la historia. Y aun espero a mi vampiro, pero eso no será muy posible .**

**¡Chicas! ¿Vieron el póster oficial de new moon? ¡Dios, yo híper ventile cuando lo vi! Salen tan… *o* My Gosh! X)**

**Bueno les mando muchos saludos a todas, en especial a mi gran amiga. Mi apoyo personal y emocional.**

**Constanswan :) Te quiero, Cona Botana :)**

**Ingresen a su página y lean sus historias en especial: ****Revelación **

**Es una historia sobre Bella y Emmett. A los que les gusta esa parejas búsquenla en mis favoritos o el nombre de la autora también en mis favoritos. Te quiero amiga :***

**.  
**

**Nos leemos, chicas, y como siempre: ****REVIEW! **


	10. Capitulo nueve

"_Recordando el pasado y viviendo el presente"_

**Resumen: **Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE.

Capitulo numero nueve:

**Bella P****.O.V.**

Bien. Definitivamente esto se me había escapado de las manos, pero qué cosas dices Isabella; esto nunca estuvo en tus manos. Mire nerviosa e histéricamente a Edward, él solo sostuvo mi mirada. ¡Dios, porqué a Emmett! Justo cuando no quería que se enterara, lo primero que sucede es eso. Tenía tan mala suerte, pero eso no era todo. ¿Dónde se encuentra? No será que fue donde…

-… Emmett fue donde James –sentencie histérica. Todos en la habitación me miraron con el horror escrito en sus rostros. Sin previo aviso, me levante y corrí tras Emmett, el cual ya debe de haber tomado su jeep. Pero ¿qué rayos hacían acá? Se supone que era una noche de chicas, sin niños y ellos llegan y aparecen como Pedro en su casa; bueno Edward tenía ese derecho, pero qué especulaciones haces Bella. Preocúpate por la situación que mantienes en este momento.

**Emmett P.O.V. **

¡Mierda! Ese mal nacido me las hará pagar. ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre meterse con mi hermana? ¿Dónde mierda tenia la cabeza ese desgraciado, en el momento que pensó colocarle una mano encima a Bella? Oh, pero si que se las vera conmigo. Esto definitivamente no pasaría desapercibido.

Tenia tantas ganas de llorar, pero no por otras cosas, si no por impotencia, por rabia, por dolor, por todo. Esto se había salido de control, no sabia que hacer.

Había comenzado a llover, cada vez se hacia más fuerte y más fuerte pegaba con el parabrisas. Una escena mental recorrió mi mente, James obligando a Bella. Sentí mi cara arder, esto me las pagaría; lo juro que lo hará. Choque con mi mano el volante, desquitándome con el.

Cuando note que el auto de Edward me seguía, acelere de golpe. No me detendría, no esta vez. Él debía entender por lo que yo pasaba. ¿Qué haría el si a su hermana le pasara lo mismo?

- ¡¿Qué rayos harías, Edward?! –grite dentro de la cabina. Volví a acelerar, llegando a 240 k/hr. Nunca había conducido a esta velocidad, pero en estos momentos me daba exactamente lo mismo. Volví a mirar por el retrovisor y cuando mire en frente no había calculado la curva. Trate de concordar el jeep, pero no cedió. Las ruedas chirriaron y lo siguiente que vi fue un camión.

¡Dios!

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de no sentir nada, pero fue todo lo contrario. Sentí los gritos, y mucho mas el estruendoso choque con el camión. Por unos segundos deje de sentir ruido, solo veía la nada y no escuchaba nada. Pero el grito de Bella fue lo que me advirtió que realmente había pasado.

- ¡EMMETT! –grito ella, sonreí un poco; sintiéndome cansado-. ¡Mierda, no, Emmett! ¡por favor, no! –quise mirar pero, cuando trate de doblar mi cabeza en su dirección, no pude.

**Edward P.O.V. **

¡Mierda, no!

Emmett se había enterado de todo, y lo peor es que no fue Bella la que le contó. Estaba tan aturdido que no me percate de la salida de Bella. Tarde un poco en reaccionar, pero lo suficiente como para seguirla. Estaba como histérica mirando el Jeep de Emmett a lo lejos.

- Vamos, Bella, yo te llevo –me miro con gratitud y en menos de dos segundo ya estábamos tras Emmett.

Llovía con violencia, el clima estaba a corde de nuestras emociones. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Se veía venir, no iba a terminar muy bien. ¡¿Pero que rayos estas pensando, Edward?!

- ¡Dios, Dios, Dios! ¿Qué haremos? Emmett está histérico. Maldición, debí decirle todo esto desde un comienzo –maldecía, Bella, en el copiloto. La mire con terror-. ¿Qué haremos, Edward, dime que haremos?

- no podemos hacer nada, Bella. Tenemos que tratar de seguir a Emmett e intentar calmarlo -¿Qué podíamos hacer? No podíamos hacer nada, esto era un desastre.

- Esto esta fuera de control –se removió inquieta-. ¡acelera, Edward, por favor, acelera! –pise el acelerador a fondo, pero se me estaba siendo difícil visualizar el jeep de Emmett. Sentí el grito ahogado de Bella. Mirando con horror las curvas que se venían. ¡Maldición! Las ruedas del jeep de Emmett se movieron con dificultad sobre el asfalto y una cegadora luz lo envolvió. El camión choco estruendosamente contra el automóvil y lo siguiente fue el impacto entre ellos. no puede ser… -. ¡EMMETT! –grito Bella, lanzándose a la pista y corriendo donde su hermano-. ¡Mierda, no, Emmett! ¡por favor, no! –grito histérica. Las personas miraban con horror la escena.

- ¡Bella! –me acerque lo más rápido que pude. Mire a las personas, que estaban paralizadas ante nosotros-. ¡llamen a una ambulancia, rápido, llámenla!

- Emmett, no, Emmy, por favor, no –lloraba ella.

**Alice P.O.V. **

- ¿Qué Emmett, qué? –grite ofuscada.

- ¿Qué paso con Emmett, Alice? –se acerco Rose, con las manos temblando.

- ¿Edward, qué paso? –pregunte otra vez, maldición este día no parecía mejorar.

- Emmett tuvo un accidente, Allie –dijo mi mellizo. Solloce, no podía haberle pasado eso. Mire a Rose con la voluntad que pude.

- Rose, E-Emmett tuvo un accidente. Está en el hospital con Bella y Edward. ¿Rose, estas bien? ¡Rose! –Jasper alcanzo a sujetar de su hermana. Se había desmayado. ¡Dios mío, por qué está pasándonos esto?

* * *

-¿Qué paso, Edward? ¿Cómo le paso esto a Emmett?

- Él iba muy rápido, tratando de alejarnos de él, pero no notó la curva y el camión y… no alcanzó a reaccionar. Lleva más de una hora dentro, Alice, no deberían de habernos dado alguna noticia, no sé alguna información de cómo esta.

- Edward, tranquilízate. Estas cosas toman un poco de tiempo, ¿Cómo esta Bells? –desde que habíamos llegado lo único que hacia era llorar, no quería hablar con ninguno de nosotros, excepto mi hermano.

- Esta un poco más tranquila, o eso es lo que note, pero aún se hecha la culpa de todo. Cree que debió haberle contado a Emmett desde el principio lo que paso con James, pero no ha cambiado nada más en su humor. Está como… ¿apagada? –suspiro. Esto era tan difícil, el no poder acércanos a ella y tratar de consolarla. Pero Rose estaba igual que ella, no hablaba y no nos recibía nada. Estaba igual o peor que Bella.

- Rose, ¿quieres algo? ¿Un café o algo para comer? Solo pide, yo te lo traigo –ella me miro con gratitud e intento sonreír, pero lo que logro fue una horrible mueca de tristeza. Me senté a su lado, y la abrace. Era lo menos que podía hacer, estaban pasando por un momento muy difícil. El doctor apareció por la misma puerta por la que había entrado hace más de una hora. Su cara era muy difícil de describir. Bella se levanto de golpe, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su polar, y se acercó al Doctor.

- Doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi hermano? ¿esta mejor, que tiene? –Edward se acercó de inmediato a abrazarla. El doctor nos miró con pena e hizo una mueca rara.

- Chicos, Emmett está muy grave –miró a Bella-. Tiene una fractura en el brazo y en la pierna derecha. Se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza y aún esta dormido. Creemos que puede entrar en estado de coma…

* * *

**Tan, Tan.**

**¡CHICAS! ¡Dios! Estoy muy, pero muy avergonzada. Les juro que no tengo palabras para decirles lo mucho que lo siento. Siento no haber actualizado en los últimos tres o cuatro meses. Les juro que no tengo excusa. Tenía un bloqueo con la historia, no tenía tiempo para escribir. Necesitaba concentrarme en el colegio y no podía escribir.**

**No sé si les habrá gusta como esta el capitulo, pero por favor perdónenme por no haber actualizado antes. Estoy muy avergonzada :(**

**Por favor comenten y díganme como esta. Retenme si quieren xd**

**Y un pedido más: REVIEWS!! :)**

**Gracias a las chicas que me enviaron reviews y les gusto mi historia. Las Adoro, mujeres (:**


	11. Capitulo diez

"_Recordando el pasado y viviendo el presente"_

**Resumen: **Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE.

Capitulo numero diez:

**Bella P.O.V**

Cuatro meses habían transcurrido desde el accidente de Emmett, y mi vida había cambiado completamente, volviendo un desastre. Me sentía tan sola sin él. Como si hubiera perdido una parte de mí; desde aquella noche no había vuelto a ver sus ojos, su estruendosa risa; no había _vuelto _a sentir nada desde ese día, como si me hubiera ido apagando lentamente.

A veces simplemente trataba de evadir el tema, pero mis ojos seguían llenándose de lágrimas al recordar su imagen en aquella cama. Alice decía que tenía que ser optimista, pero cómo ser optimista cuando tienes a tu hermano postrado en una cama de hospital, pero ella no lo entendía; nadie lo entendía.

Estaba un poco distanciada de ella y de su hermano. No sé en que momento perdí a mi mejor amiga; ó será tal vez que nunca la he perdido, sólo que _yo _me he alejado de ellos. En estos momentos sólo mantenía contacto con Rose y Jasper, y por alguna extraña, pero satisfactoria, razón con Rosalie estamos más unidas que nunca, pero extraño mi vida anterior, donde todo era _normal_, si es que lo era, donde no había ninguna preocupación, donde aún no sentía este dolor en el pecho, era como si me costara respirar de una manera adecuada. Es como si todo se hubiese desvanecido de la noche a la mañana…

- ¡Bella, por favor, escúchame de una vez! –mi respiración se agitaba y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que la escuchaba gritarme así. Giré mi cuerpo, para que quedara en frente al de ella, el cual estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón de la sala.

- ¿Qué quieres que escuche, Alice?, ¿Qué sientes pena por mí, qué quieres brindarme apoyo? Quieres que estemos más unidas ahora; ¿Qué necesito más personas a mi lado? –mi manos se movían desesperadamente cada vez que daba un pasó, gritándole a mi _amiga-. _¿Qué mierda quieres, Alice? –exclamé desesperada, mientras las lágrimas caían con intensidad por mi rostro, quebrantando mi voz en cada palabra -. ¡Dime! Por que al parecer me estoy perdiendo de algo… –callé de inmediato al sentir el impacto de su mano en mi mejilla, dándome una fuerte cachetada. La miré y juro por Dios que me sentí tan desgraciada. Allie tenía su hermosa cara bañada en lágrimas; lágrimas que _yo _había provocado. Esta no era la primera discusión que teníamos sobre lo mismo, pero nunca habíamos llegado al extremo de las lágrimas, al menos ella, por que yo siempre lloraba con este tema.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsecuente, Isabella? –gritó estruendosamente en el salón-. No eres la única que lo extraña, Bells. Está bien que lo conozca de hace tan solo un año, pero era inevitable no encariñarse con él. ¡Por Dios, qué hicieron contigo! Casi… casi no te reconozco. Si no fuera por tu cara, por tu voz, ó no sé, diría que eres otra persona…

- ¡Mierda, Alice! Te juro qué… ¡Maldición! –estallé. De verdad es que no me reconocía, qué me estaba pasando. ¿Por qué cuando debería aferrarme más a mis amigos, me estoy alejando de ellos? Era como si sólo estuviera sufriendo yo con todo esto y no me daba cuenta que ellos también estaban sufriendo, me sentía egoísta.

Fue como si la realidad me cayera de golpe al sentir sus brazos rodear fuertemente mi cintura, reconfortándome. Realmente la extrañaba. Me había separado tanto de ella, que no había medido la importancia de su compañía. Yo sólo creía que ella como las típicas novias de tus amigos, las cuales sólo les interesa estar con ellos, sin importar los demás, pero claramente me había equivocado con ella. Allie era amiga mía, tanto como Rose y Jasper.

Además el estar separada de todos ellos me había traído como consecuencia que no había pasado las mejores fiestas; corrección, habían sido las peores fiestas que había tenido. Prácticamente con Rose pasamos Navidad y Año Nuevo en la habitación de Emmy, albergando la esperanza de que él pudiera reaccionar, pero no; él seguía con el mismo diagnóstico. Carlisle decía que mejoraba cada día más, pero lo decía sólo para reconfortarnos. A veces agradecía que el padre de Alice y Edward fuera el que atendiera a mi hermano, no podría estar más agradecida de ellos.

Creo que volvería a recuperar la tranquilidad cuando él pudiera abrir sus ojos nuevamente, y poder escuchar sus carcajadas, contándonos sus malos chistes, creo que aceptaría que él contara mis patosas anécdotas.

Dios mío, lo único que pido es que mi hermano se despierte. No sabes cuanto lo he extrañado, es la única familia que me queda; mi verdadera familia.

Desde hace tres meses que había vuelto a visitar a mis padres al cementerio, una vez a la semana. Tratando de pedirle que ayudaran a mi hermano.

¿Qué increíble que esta situación halla provocado que yo volviera a ver a mis padres en el cementerio? Podía recordar que antes ni siquiera que ellos fueran mencionados en alguna frase, y ahora lo único que _les _podía pedir era que ayudaran a Emmett.

Raro. Lo sé, pero ahora sólo puedo sentir cuanta falta me hacen.

- Lo siento, Bella –murmuró Alice. No sé cuanto tiempo lloré en sus brazos, pero cuando lograba calmarme, sólo un poco, las lágrimas volvían a salir. Sentía como si me faltara el aire y me costara respirar. Sentía como una parte de mí, se había dormido con él. Podía sentir el vacío dentro de mí, como si cuando respiraba, no había suficiente aire para mitigar el dolor. Es así como yo me siento.

- Necesito a Emmett, Allie, _lo necesito _–murmuré con voz rota. Es como si cada vez que hablaba de él…, no pudiera…, como si el recordar su estado; por que siempre que hablábamos de él era por el accidente, como si nuestras vidas giraran entorno a eso, mi dolor se profundizara y todo mi cuerpo se entumeciera al recordarle-. Te necesito. No sabes cuanto te necesito… ¡Dios, por qué haces esto, por qué a él! –repliqué histérica-. No sé que hacer, no sé qué voy a hacer _sin él_… –susurré llorando nuevamente. ¿Es que las lágrimas no se terminaran nunca? En todos estos meses no había querido pensar en que haría si _él _no despertaba. No podía imaginarme cuan difícil sería vivir sin él… No sentir su presencia… Era tan difícil… pero es que él es mi hermano. Emmett es mi hermano, no pueden alejarme de mí hermano-. ¡Maldición, no pueden alejarme de él! No puedo estar sin Emmett.

- Tranquila, Bella, tranquila –trató de consolarme ella. Suspiré mientras me sentaba en el sillón. Apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos y comencé a llorar más fuerte. Todos los días eran igual; la misma rutina de siempre. Me levantaba a las 7 de la mañana, desayunaba algo, si es que tomar una taza de café era desayunar, y me iba a la universidad. Casi no prestaba atención a las clases, debido a que mi cuerpo estaba presente, pero mi mente estaba con mi hermano, luego partía al hospital a ver a mi hermano, para ver si había cambiado algo en él, pero nunca pasaba nada diferente. Luego volvía a la casa, para hacer los trabajos pendientes, pero no lograba concentrarme. Había bajado mi rendimiento en la universidad. El director se había preocupado al ver como mis notas bajaban. Me había citado a hablar con él, pero lo único que logró fue que llorara por Emmy otra vez. Luego de eso nunca insistió en que fuera a hablar con él, pero siempre me dirigía una mirada lastimosa.

Más ó menos así habían transcurrido los últimos cuatro meses, sin ninguna diferencia.

- Ya verás que todo estará bien, ya verás que sí –susurraba ella. Asentí quedadamente. No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por mis mejillas.

De un momento a otro la puerta principal se abrió, dejándose ver el cuerpo de mi _cuñada_. Su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas, pero sus ojos brillaban… Me levanté rápidamente. Algo en mí me impulsó a hacerlo, como si esperara que fuera una noticia importante.

- ¡Bella! –se acercó rápidamente y me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo con torpeza-. ¡Es Emmett, Bella! Es nuestro Emmett –sollozó en mis brazos. Mi cuerpo se entumeció y comencé a temblar, debido a los sollozos.

- ¿Emmett? –susurré, tratando de asimilar la idea. Por mi mente pasaron los peores fantasmas, los peores miedos; pensando lo peor y la abracé fuertemente-. ¡Qué… qué pasó con él! –ella se separó, mirándome con unos ojos llenos de alegría, esperanza… algo que no habíamos sentido desde el accidente… ¿Podría ser que…?

- ¡Ha reaccionado! –exclamó, sujétame por los hombros, como si creyera que me iba a desvanecer en esos momentos, mientras por sus ojos caían lágrimas.

La miré fijamente, como si no pudiera aceptar lo que ella me decía.

Me senté nuevamente, tratando asimilar lo que ella me decía. Había imaginado este momento durante cuatro largos meses, y ahora que sucedía; no lo podía creer. Aún creía que esto era un sueño, esperando despertar y encontrarme con la dolorosa realidad. ¿Es que acaso es tan difícil aceptar que _él _había despertado?

¡Pero… sííííí! Era cierto y yo no podía ni siquiera emitir una palabra.

Alice y Rose me abrazaron, demostrándome que se sentían de la misma manera. Por mi mente sólo pasaban imágenes de alegría y esperanza, y me imaginaba como sería ese reencuentro. No me importaba nada a mí alrededor, sólo quería llegar y verlo. Sólo quería _verlo. _

- ¡Oh, por Dios, ha despertado!

* * *

**  
**

**¡Chicas!**

**Sé que no tengo perdón, pero miren; acá está el capítulo once :D**

**Espero les guste, ya que me han llegado muchos reviews con que continúe la historia, y no las decepcionaré. ¡Despertó Emmett! ¿Es un comienzo, no? Ahora se vienen muchas cosas, y el siguiente capítulo tiene punto de vista de James :D Pasaran muchas cosas, así que continúen leyendo; ya que queda poco para terminarla.**

**Ahora; ¡DEJENME UN HERMOSÍSIMO REVIEW!**

**Las quiere; IviiisCullen**


	12. Capitulo once

"_Recordando el pasado y viviendo el presente"_

**Resumen: **Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE.

* * *

EL DESPERTAR

Emmett P.D.V

El único recuerdo que tengo es que iba en mi vehículo, rápidamente, y un camión que se me atraviesa. Y ahora al _despertar _veo todo oscuro.

Podía sentir la oscuridad cernirse sobre mí. Caminaba y caminaba, tratando de buscar el origen de esos murmullos que escuchaba, pero no hallaba nada. Sentía la voz de mi hermana, de Edward, Allie, Jasper y Rose, que hablaban de un accidente. Los sentía llorar, que me hablaban; contándome cosas que hacían, cosas que habían sucedido.

Yo les respondía, pero mi voz sonaba como un eco. Así que comencé a seguir las voces. Caminaba por un tiempo indefinido, nunca sintiéndome cansado. A veces sus voces cesaban y nuevamente aparecían los murmullos. Murmullos desconocidos.

Era tan desesperante esta sensación.

Siempre recordaba los momentos que pasaba con mis amigos. Las fiestas, las bromas, los paseos, las salidas en grupos. Siempre los seis, siempre juntos. Y ahora me veía tan solo. Yo creo que si no fueran por sus voces, me habría vuelto loco.

Aunque en un momento todo fue distinto. Por que la oscuridad se transformó en un paisaje de mi niñez. Cuando aún los cuatros éramos una familia unida.

Estábamos en un campo. Era en los Alpes suizos. Los hermosos paisajes verdes, su campo. Los animales corriendo en los prados, las enormes montañas que rodeaban el lago en el que con papá íbamos a pescar. A Charlie le encantaba pescar, y siempre había intentado incentivarme a mí también, pero amaba el rugby.

Que hermosos fue ver ese paraje nuevamente. Comencé a recorrer el paraje, como si yo fuera otra persona en esos momentos, pero no intercedía en el recuerdo. Lo vivía y veía como George estaba tomado de la mano con mamá, viéndonos a nosotros como jugábamos por los prados.

Bella tenía 6 años en ese entonces, yo sólo tenía 8.

Me acerqué a esa imagen, para revivir más de cerca ese momento; que yo no recordaba, por que ya había olvidado que en algún momento fuimos una familia feliz.

En eso mis padres giran y me miran. No al pequeño de ocho años, si no que me miraban a mí, al presente. Y me decían los dos, al unísono; "_Emmett, es hora de despertar"_

Comencé a sentir nuevos sonidos, que no había sentido antes. Sentía como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a mis pensamientos. Sentía como la oscuridad se desmoronaba y daba paso de apoco a la luz, mientras observaba como mi recuerdo se desvanecía lentamente. Antes de que se perdiera, me gire hacia ellos, quienes ya no estaban solos, sino que estaban acompañados de los dos pequeños, y no sé de donde saqué la fuerza para susurrarles un agradecimiento.

- Gracias.

Y sentía como una lágrima caía por mi cara. En eso abro los ojos y me veo rodeado de una blancura cegadora, de que en mi boca había un tubo y mi cuerpo estaba rodeado de cables. Mis brazos estaban conectados con unas intravenosas.

El primero impulso que tuve fue desconectar todo lo que tenía en el pecho y sentí como sonaba una alarma, a mis espaldas.

Al cabo del rato, entró una enfermera. Que me miró petrificada y comenzó a llamar al doctor.

- Doctor, Doctor –su voz estaba llena de pánico. ¿Por qué su voz estaba llena de pánico? ¿Es que acaso no debería sonar de otra manera?

Segundos después ingresó Carlisle, el papá de Edward y Allie. Se giró a la enfermera y le ordenó que llamara a mi familia. Fruncí mis cejas. ¿Para qué llamaran a mi familia?

- Emmett, haz despertado –exclamó, al acercase-. No sabes cuanto me alegro.

- ¿Qué hago acá? –Y en ese momento entendí de quien eran los murmullos.

- Tuviste un accidente… –mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos-. Han pasado cuatro meses desde aquello –como si alguien hubiera echo un clic, las imágenes volvieron como un flash a mi cabeza.

- ¿Dónde… dónde está Bella? –carraspeé, sintiendo la garganta seca. Sólo deseaba verla.

- Debe venir en camino. Ya se les ha informado que reaccionaste.

En mi mente sólo podía pensar en una cosa: Gracias, papás, por todo.

* * *

**Holaaa :)**

**Chicas sé que es corto, pero es como relleno y además para que leyeran lo que sentía él :)**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews *-***

**Porfavor pasense por mi nueva historia; "No podemos contra este sentimiento"**

**Cuidense y dejeen muchos reviews :D**


	13. Capitulo doce

"_Recordando el pasado y viviendo el presente"_

**Declaimers**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**Summary: **Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE

* * *

Capítulo doce.

EL TEMOR

James P.O.V

Lo único que podía pensar es que me sentía culpable. Desde que había tenido el incidente con Bella, mi vida se había arruinado.

Me habían rechazado en la pasantía, luego me había enterado que Emmett había tenido un accidente y sólo Edward pudo confirmar que había sido culpa mía. Él se había enterado que yo había intentado aprovecharme de su hermana. La verdad es que yo correspondía a su actitud. Yo nunca había tenido la intención de dañar a nadie, por lo que cuando me enteré de que él había sufrido un accidente, traté de ir a visitarlo al hospital, pero Edward me detuvo.

_Flash Back _

_- Tú que vienes a hacer acá –exigió Edward, apuntándome con su dedo índice -. No te bastó con intentar aprovecharte de ella, que vienes a provocarle más dolor con tu presencia –fruncí mis cejas. _

_- Nunca… nunca –carraspeé, sintiéndome nervioso. Su mirada era tan fría, que provocaba que me estremeciera involuntariamente-. Nunca fue mi intención…_

_- ¿Hacerle daño? –replicó entre enfurecido e irónico. _

_- ¡Claro que no! –siseé-. Yo nunca tuve esa intención con ella. Yo la _amo. _Yo sólo quería amarla. Que fuéramos uno solo. Nunca pretendí abusar de ella –fruncí mi ceño y lo miré desafiante. Sabía que me estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso-. ¡Pregúntale a Bella! Pregúntale como reaccionó cuando desabotoné su blusa… ella no se negó…_

_- ¡Eres un bastardo! –exclamó enfurecido, mientras me golpeaba fuertemente en el mentón. Luego se acercó a mí, quedando a centímetros de mi cara, y me amenazó-. No _quiero _que te vuelva a acercar a Bella y mucho menos a Emmett. Ni siquiera lo intentes, por que si entras; no saldrás vivo de acá. Y no es una amenaza, por que soy capaz de hacerlo._

Luego de eso no había intentado acercarme al hospital, pero estaba pendiente de todo lo que ocurría con ellos, pero eso era hasta ahora que me entere que él había despertado del coma profundo, tenía que hablar con Emmett, tenía que saber mi verdad. Ya que en todo este tiempo había estado escondiéndome, deje de frecuentar los lugares a los siempre concurría, tratando de evitar un encuentro ó enfrentamiento, con Edward. Debido a que sus palabras me resultaron bastante intimidantes; he pasado en las sombras este último tiempo, pero no era como si pudiera desaparecer del mapa así como si nada…, _aunque quisiera_.

Durante este tiempo me había dado cuenta de que la amaba, realmente amaba a Isabella y sólo fui un imbécil al no aceptarlo, sintiendo miedo de llegar a sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que siento en estos momentos.

Todavía recuerdo como nos conocimos…

Fue a finales de primavera, comenzando el verano. Fue el viernes 22 de Junio, en una heladería.

De tan sólo recordarlo me reía.

Yo iba caminando para ingresar a ella, cuando Bella iba saliendo; con un cono de helado en sus manos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la sensación del frío en su paladar.

Iba con un grupo de amigos, hablando sobre el próximo partido de basketball, cuando descuidadamente abrí la puerta de forma brusca y no me di cuenta que alguien venía saliendo.

La consecuencia fue que su cono de helado cayó sobre su blusa. Ella reaccionó indignada, dándome una bofetada inmediatamente. Y ahí fue cuando la vi y quede embobado con su belleza.

Mis amigos se reían a más no poder, llamando la atención de algunos clientes. Pero la risa de las personas que la acompañaban, fueron las que más llamaban la atención.

- Lo… lo siento –me disculpé nervioso. ¿Qué me sucedía? -. Me llamo James –sonreí un poco, pero ella me miró atónita -. De… de verdad lo siento –comencé a balbucear, sintiéndome nervioso antes su falta de respuesta. Ella me miraba con las cejas alzadas, algo aturdida. Como si quisiera que yo desapareciera de su camino. Miré nuevamente su rostro y sonreí imperceptiblemente. Tenía el cabello castaño, con rizos, y unos ojos marrones, de un hermoso marrón. Las facciones de su rostro eran tan finas, que daba miedo tocarla, creyendo que se podía romper. Era como una muñeca de porcelana, llena de vida.

- ¿Y? –quedé atónito ante su respuesta. Habría preferido a que no me respondiera a que me hablara en ese tono.

- ¡Bien hecho, James! –gritó Jim, uno de mis amigos. Me giré un poco y lo fulmine con la mirada. ¿Es que él nunca se callaba?

- Lo siento –volví a decirle. ¿Por qué no decía otra cosa? Parecía un idiota repitiendo las mismas palabras, cuando sabía que ella me había escuchado.

- Deja de disculparte –susurró, mientras limpiaba su blusa. Me acerqué inconcientemente tratando de ayudarla, pero ella se quedó estática en su lugar y yo me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a arder.

- Toma, Bells –un chico rubio se acercó a ella y le tendió una servilleta. Ella la aceptó y limpió su blusa ó al menos eso intento. El mismo muchacho se quitó la cazadora y se la colocó en los hombros. Sentí como algo me llenaba el estómago. Ella tenía novio. Gruñí internamente, sintiéndome celoso de él. ¿Cómo es que tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, si apenas acababa de conocerla?

- Bien hecho, muchacho, si sigues así no tienes futuro con las mujeres –murmuró el rubio burlándose, mientras soltaba una limpia carcajada al salir. Una rubia despampanante me miró y soltó unas risitas, siguiendo a su acompañante.

Miré a la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a mí y sonreí avergonzado.

- No digas que lo sientes –interceptó ella, soltando una risita. Volví a sonrojarme, completamente nervioso -. ¿Así que James, no? –asentí con la cabeza y luego recordé que no sabía su nombre.

- Tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo –murmuré.

- No tienes por que saberlo –sonrió un poco y yo le correspondí de inmediato-. Por que no quiero saber nada más de ti –añadió, saliendo y subiéndose a un jeep con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué? –susurré, mientras mis amigos se reían con descaro.

- Te la dejó bien clara, James –volvió a decir Jim -. No te hagas ilusiones, amigo –movió sus cejas sugestivamente y se recargó contra Brennan, quien reía histéricamente.

- Cállense –gruñí y salí del local.

Amigos, hemos visto una clase magistral de cómo se pierde a una mujer, muy hermosa, debo admitir, antes de conocerla –continuó parloteando Jim.

_Pensándolo bien, fui un verdadero idiota esa tarde. _

Reí secamente al recordar todo eso.

Habían pasado más o menos dos semanas desde aquella situación.

Estábamos sentados esperando a que llegara el maestro encargado de la pasantía, el Sr. Thomas, cuando Emmett ingresó al salón y el hablador de Jim lo llamó para contarle lo que pasó.

- Emmett, amigo, ven –chilló mirándome -. ¿A que no sabes la última de James?

- ¿Qué hiciste, Anderson? –se carcajeó Emmett. Hice una mueca al recordarlo.

- Nada, Swan –dije entre dientes. ¿Es que acaso todos tenían que enterarse de mí pequeño accidente?

- No te hagas el tonto, James –interrumpió Jim. Maldije mientras él se giraba y comenzaba a contarle a Emmett -. Lo que pasa es que el sábado fuimos a la heladería, esa que está a unas calles de acá, y nuestro pequeño amigo acá –me miró-, tuvo un "pequeño accidente" –levanto las manos e hizo las comillas con los dedos. Emmett me miró y comenzó a carcajearse.

- ¿Qué hiciste, James? –volvió a preguntar, aguantando un poco la risa, cosa imposible en él, gracias a que mis amigos no ayudaban. Traté de ignorar las risas de mis _amigos_. Malditos traidores.

- Es… es que iba hablando con Brennan sobre la NBA y los Supersonics, cuando no me percaté que iba saliendo una chica –sonreí un poco al recordarla. Había pensado en ella todo el fin de semana-. Choqué contra ella y derramé su cono de helado en la blusa –suspiré. Emmett me miró sorprendido.

- Y el muy idiota trató de ayudarla a limpiar su blusa –chilló Jim, mostrándole con la mano lo que yo había tratado de hacer. ¿Dios, así se había visto ó era sólo la exageración de Jim?

Emmett golpeó la mesa, algo tenso.

- ¡Ella es mi hermana, Anderson! –inquirió con voz tensa. Lo miré completamente atónito, mientras mis amigos lo miraban sorprendidos.

- ¡Uuuuuuuh! –murmuraban al unísono. Pasé la mano por mis cabellos, completamente nervioso. Él de seguro me mataría, tenía que explicarle lo sucedido. Aunque él por menos a golpeado y vengo yo, metiéndome con su hermana. _Estoy muerto_, pensé para mí.

- Anderson, hablamos a la salida –y se sentó en su puesto. Podía sentir cuan tenso estaba el ambiente en el salón, incluso Jim, que nunca se calla, se calló. ¿Podían imaginarse la situación?

Brennan me miró y me hizo la señal de la cruz. Tragué saliva fuertemente, sintiéndome amenazado. Por primera vez no quería que el día transcurriera tan rápido, pero la suerte nunca estaba de mi lado. El timbré sonó y Emmett me miró sobre sus hombros. Asentí, mientras me levantaba y lo seguía.

Al llegar al estacionamiento traté de explicarle a Emmett lo acontecido, rogando por que él no creyera que fue intencional. Maldito sea Jim y su bocota.

- Emmett –comencé-, yo no sabía que ella iba saliendo. Iba tan distraído con Brennan, que no me fijé en quien abría la puerta por el… el otro lado –de repente comencé a tartamudear. Emmett me miraba fijamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-. Amigo, tienes que creerme… yo… yo no… no hice nada -me detuve de forma abrupta al ver como se acercaba. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo pánico, y pensé que hasta acá llegaba todo. Y mis grandes amigos, en vez de estar conmigo, se alejaron a sus autos, preparándose para huir si Emmett me golpeaba.

Fruncí mis cejas cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro y comenzó a reírse estruendosamente.

- Debiste ver tu cara –chilló-. Así que fuiste tú el que la hizo enojar –murmuró negando con la cabeza-. Mi hermana me contó que un idiota le había derramado el helado sobre su blusa favorita y que parecía que era retrasado, por que se disculpaba a cada rato y no paraba de presentarse –río aún más fuerte. Sentí algo de alivio, _algo_-. Pero tendrás que saber que a ella no le agradaste demasiado –sonrió ante su comentario-. Ya quiero ver la cara de Belly cuando le cuente que ese idiota eres tú; mi compañero de pasantía. Eres un idiota, Anderson. ¡Jajaja! –me guiñó el ojo antes de subirse a su auto. Suspiré cuando desapareció de mi vista. Eso estuvo bien, ¿no?

- ¡Gracias, _amigos_! –gruñí al verlos llegar a mi lado.

Sentí la necesidad de disculparme, por lo que le compré una blusa, algo parecida a la suya, y se la envié con Emmett. Él seguía molestándome con eso, pero decía que ella no estaba enojada conmigo y que agradecía el gesto.

Luego Emmett me presentó _formalmente_, sin helados de por medio, y quedé aún más embobado con ella.

- Bueno, Belly –susurró él-, te presento al idio_ta_… a James Anderson, mi compañero –se burló-. James, ella es mi hermana –me miró entrecerrando los ojos-, Isabella Swan.

Desde ese momento comenzamos a salir, al menos por medio de Emmett, gracias a los partidos de la NBA. Aunque Emmett de vez en cuando nos hablaba del rugby y fantaseaba con la idea de volver a jugarlo.

Y pensar que al cabo de tres semanas, ya éramos novios.

Emmett se oponía un poco a la relación, destacando que sabía como era yo. Traté de decirle que había cambiado, pero después de un mes comencé a sentir miedo y caí en la estupidez de siempre.

Cada día estaba más enamorado de ella y el miedo se intensificaba.

Tenía miedo de enamorarme…

Comencé a distanciarme, a ser frío con ella. También salía con otras chicas, por lo que siempre cancelaba las cosas con ella.

Estúpido, ¿no? Pero sentía miedo de que mi sentimiento se intensificara y no sabía que podía suceder.

Por eso no me extrañaría que Emmett quisiera matarme. Tenía que ver como había despertado, si se encontraba bien. Al fin y al cabo siempre lo consideré uno de mis amigos, aunque yo sabía que él no a mí.

- ¡Qué haces acá! –me detuve al escucharlo cerca de mi espalda. Me giré, mirándolo atónito. Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos oscuros. Una de sus manos estaba empuñada, mientras que la otra agarraba fuertemente la cintura de Bella. Ella me miraba con pánico. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mirándolos atónitos.

- Bells… –intente hablarle, pero ella se afianzó más al agarre de _él. _Sentí celos, más que celos debería decir.

- Bella, anda donde Jasper –dijo entre dientes Edward. Bella asintió y pasó por mi lado. Cerré mis ojos al sentir su calidez -. ¡Qué te había dicho! –siseó. Asentí un poco, pero él acercó a mí, tomando un poco mi camiseta -. No quiero volver a repetírtelo, por que a la tercera no respondo. ¿Entendiste? –asentí y me retiré.

Me percaté de que había perdido definitivamente a Bella.

* * *

**¡Chicas! **

**Siento haberme demorado mucho tiempo, aunque sólo fueron 12 días, casi un record. Pero es que tuve vistas, mis tíos y primos llegaron desde el Norte y mi mamá guardo la pantalla de la computadora para que mi primo y mi hermano no pelearan por el PC. **

**Pero es un capítulo largo y además es el punto de vista de James, sólo quería que vieran que él no es malo :D No saben como quería que leyeran esta parte y dejaran de maldecirlo al pobre ^^, pero he aquí las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, además de algo extra (Como se conocieron)**

**Otro asunto, a todas las Autoras Chilenas, que estuvieron presentes en la catástrofe que sufrió nuestro país. Quisiera saber si están bien, por que acá en Serena no sucedió mucho, pero en el Sur estuvo asquerosamente horrible y sólo quiero saber si se encuentran bien. **

**Pero obviamente como están faltos de Luz, agua y señal, no creo que lo primero que hagan al conseguir comunicación sea meterse a Fanfiction y todo eso. Pero cuando tengan la oportunidad, quiero decirles que mucha suerte con todo y que Chile está unido para ayudar con todo. **

**Bueno, mucha suerte Chile y gracias a los países que nos están ayudando; como España ó Estados Unidos.**

**Por otro lado :)**

**¿Les gustó el chap? Espero que sí, por que bueno… Explica muchas cosas, además es el último punto de vista de James y déjenme decirles que no nos falta mucho para el final. Creo que unos… 5 ó 6 capítulos, más o menos. **

**También quiero agradecerles a todas (os) los que leyeron: "Feliz Día de los Inocentes, mi amor" **

**Ahora si no los has leído, léelo. Jajaja. **

**Bien, ahora si me despido. **

**Dejen un hermoso review con su opinión, saben perfectamente que me encanta leer sus comentarios ^^**

**Las quiere; IviiisCullen.**


	14. Capitulo trece

"_Recordando el pasado y viviendo el presente"_

**Declaimers**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**Summary: **Todos Humanos. Bella cuando chica tomaba clases de piano en Londres. Donde, a sus ocho años de edad, conoció a Edward Masen. Luego de doce años, sin verse gracias a que Bella se mudo, se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ExB, BxJ, AxJ, RxE

Capítulo trece:

EL REENCUENTRO

**Edward P.O.V.**

Sonreí mientras veía como Bella se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano. Era conmovedor ver la imagen en ese cuarto. Miré instintivamente a Allie y la abracé. No podía ni siquiera imaginar por todo el dolor que había pasado Bells en estos cuatro meses y no podía imaginarme a Alice pasando por esto.

Bella tenía su cara empapada de lágrimas, al igual que Emmett. No se decían ninguna palabra, no las necesitaban, por que sus miradas lo decían todo.

Es como aquella frase que dice: **Una mirada vale más que mil palabras…**

Ella lo miraba y lo volvía a abrazar. Emmett esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. En esos momentos restaban las palabras, ya que nadie quería mencionar el accidente, pero de alguna que otra manera eso nos había unido de tal manera que ahora éramos una pequeña familia.

También fue muy emocionante cuando abrazó a Rose. Ella tenía miedo de lastimarlo, pero cuando él la abrazó, comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Se decían cuanto se amaban, cuanto se extrañaban e inmediatamente miré a Bella.

Ella me miró, como hubiera pensado lo mismo, y sonrió abrazándome. Sentí como mis lágrimas mojaban su cabello.

- Sí que nos habías echo falta, Emmett –musité mirándolo.

- Extrañábamos tu actitud –agregó Jasper, limpiado sus lágrimas. Todos llorábamos, excepto Emmett, que se hacía el fuerte, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

- Los quiero, chicos –sonrió y todos lo abrazamos. Era raro verlo llorar. Era como si la brillante cara de alegría de mi amigo se transformara en una mascara diferente, inverosímil. Emmett siempre estaba feliz, subiéndole el animo a todos, incluso a él mismo, pero verlo llorar, era tan diferente…, tan doloroso.

Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por la enfermera y mi padre.

- Chicos, necesitamos que salgan. Emmett necesita descansar –sonrió mi padre-. Han sido muchas emociones por un día –nosotros hicimos un mohín, pero asentimos. Todos nos despedimos, prometiendo volver mañana temprano. Entre todos acordamos que Rose debería quedarse, ya que Bella necesitaba descansar.

Rosa se sentó en la silla de al lado y yo no pude reprimir el deseo de molestarlos un poco, pero Jasper se adelantó y dijo:

- Rose, es para que él descanse, así que abstente de cualquier cosa –mencionó algo irónico, moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas. Todos nos carcajeamos al ver la cara roja de Rose y la sonrisa de Emmett. Nunca cambiarían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que Emm despertó, ha sido increíble como nos ha cambiado el rostro a todos. Pasando de los monótonos semblantes de tristeza ha unos de completa alegría.

Inclusive estando en recuperación, de la cual avanza de una manera impresionante, no ha perdido su humor. Siempre nos alegraba la tarde a todos, incluyendo a mi padre, el cual aún seguía estando a cargo de su caso.

El otro día estábamos en nuestra casa, debido a que ya habían dado de alta a Emmett, y Esme junto a Carlisle, mis padres, invitaron a los chicos a una barbacoa en la casa.

Emmett aceptó de inmediato, como era de suponerse, al igual que Jasper, las chicas ni siquiera tuvieron que hablar, por que simplemente rodaron los ojos ante la evidente decisión.

- ¡Por fin comida de verdad! –gritó Emmett con entusiasmo, mientras que con Jasper lo ayudábamos a bajar con las sillas de ruedas.

Él tenía que seguir un tratamiento, debido a que necesitaba volver a caminar, por el largo periodo que estuvo en cama.

Todos le ayudábamos a hacer ejercicio, bueno mas Rosalie que nosotros, pero siempre estábamos apoyándolo y dándole fuerzas.

Bella siempre estaba a su lado y era increíble ver como su cara irradiaba felicidad. Los rastros de tristeza y agonía se habían esfumado en el momento que lo vio en el hospital al despertar.

- Emmett, cállate –todos rodamos los ojos, pero él sólo sonrió y comenzó a avanzar, para luego detenerse y girarse hacia nosotros.

- ¡El que llega último es una cabeza podrida! –chilló y comenzó a avanzar con la silla. Nosotros nos quedamos estáticos, sopesando la idea, luego miré a Jasper y comencé a correr, con los chicos pisándome los talones. Justo en el momento en que crucé el ventanal hacia el patio trasero, Emmett llegaba donde mi papá y comenzaba a oler la comida-. ¡Gané! –nos miró con gesto burlón y yo sólo rodé los ojos.

- ¡Te dejamos ganar! –respondió Jasper, girando los ojos, mientras tomaba aire para recuperar la respiración. Emmett enarcó una ceja y levantó la mano, restándole importancia.

- ¡Sí, claro, como no! –sonreí y me encogí de hombros-. ¿Está lista la comida? –sus ojos brillaron y sentí como Bella suspiraba, colocándose a mi lado.

- Jasper, estamos mal con eso del ejercicio -pero él sólo me fulminó y siguió caminando.

- Nunca cambiara –musitó Bella a mi lado. Sonreí y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos entre risas y burlas por parte de Emmett. Era divertido como comía. Tomaba una porción primero y antes de terminársela, ya se metía otra porción a la boca, inflando sus mejillas.

Reíamos al ver que abarcaba con toda la mesa, incluso comiéndose las sobras de Bella y Kate, incluso Alice le estaba haciendo competencia.

No podíamos evitar mirarle con gesto atónito, pero él simplemente contestaba:

- Fueron cuatro meses que no comí nada –musitó con la boca llena-, además la comida del hospital es un asco –miró a mi padre, un tanto avergonzado-. Sin ofender.

- No te lo discuto –sonrió mi padre-, por eso yo no como ahí –añadió con desden, provocando la risa de todos.

Al terminar fui a dejar a los chicos a la casa de Bella, ya que Jasper y Rose se estaban quedando ahí, por lo que los llevé a los cuatro.

- ¡Nos vemos, Edward! –chilló Emmett. Rodé los ojos, sonriendo. Mientras que Bella me daba un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres entrar? –sonreí, pero negué con la cabeza.

- Mañana tengo clases, lo siento, pero pasaré por ti a las siete, para ir a cenar. ¿Lo recuerdas? –ella asintió y se bajó rápidamente, sonrojada.

Mientras conducía de regreso a casa, no pude evitar recordar la desfachatez de James, quien _es _el responsable del accidente de Emmett, al tratar de hablar con Emmett y Bella.

- ¡Apresúrate, Edward! –sonreí y pegué la cuenta. Bella sonrió, de una manera radiante y contagiosa, y tomó rápidamente mi mano, sonrojándose en el proceso.

- Ya voy, Bells –susurré y ella bufó-. Estás peor que Alice, no puedo creer que estés tan agitada.

- ¡Sólo cállate! –no estaba seguro si fue un gruñido lo que escuche brotar de su garganta, por lo que estaba un poco sorprendido, pero al ver su sonrisa, sólo pude rodar los ojos y seguirla.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada del hospital, para volver con Emmett.

- ¡No te enojes, Bella! –sonreí-. Sólo era una… –me detuve de una forma abrupta y sin razón alguna, me giré, sólo por instinto y lo _vi. _Mis manos se empuñaron y se aferraron a la cintura de Bella, quien me miraba confundida, girándose para seguir mi mirada. Jadeó mientras se aferraba a mí-. ¡Qué haces acá! –siseé. Vi como su cuerpo se tensaba y se giraba, atónito

- Bella… –musito, mirándola con los ojos medio vidriosos. Fruncí mis cejas, completamente furioso. Miré de reojo a Bella y vi que sus ojos se ensanchaban.

- Bella, anda donde Emmett –dije entre dientes, conteniendo las ganas de matarlo. Ella asintió y pasó por su lado. Noté como cerraba los ojos y me tensé -. ¡Qué te había dicho! –siseé, sin poder contener la furia. Miré sobre su hombro y vi como Bella entraba al hospital, mirándome atónita. Él asintió suavemente, sin hablar, pero eso sólo provocó que me acercara y lo tomara de la camisa, acercándolo un poco hacia mí-. No quiero volver a repetírtelo, por que a la tercera no respondo –le susurré, sólo para que él lo oyera-. ¿Entendiste? –sabía que esta no era la mejor manera de indicarle que se fuera, pero sabía que no se iría si no lo amenazaba, por lo que no podía optar por otra opción.

- Ssí… sí –asintió y luego se fue.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de no pensar más en aquello.

Suspiré al recordar que mañana saldría con Bella y por fin le pediría que fuera mi novia.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo perdón, pero es que tengo una excusa muy bueeenaa.**

**El Colegio. Así de simple :).**

**Es que está muy estresante, que les juro que ya me salen canas verdes, y eso que sólo llevo un mes de clases.**

**Ahora el mes de abril lo tengo repleto de exámenes, todos los días, sin descanso y estoy que aniquilo a alguien por culpa de las pruebas D:**

**Pero trataré de actualizar pronto, no prometo nada, pero sí lo intentaré.**

**Además, les gustó el capítulo? Sé que es un relleno, pero de verdad es que no tenía más y la cabeza no me da para tanto, pero espero que para el próximo capítulo tenga cabeza ;)**

**Además, ya saben lo que se viene para el siguiente capítulo o eso creen…**

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todas las que enviaron reviews y agregaron a favoritos, me he dado cuenta de que tenemos nuevas lectoras (Siento mucho no poder colocarlas a cada una por su nombre, pero de verdad que no ando con las ganas suficientes :(:(), así que BIENVENIDAS!! :)**

**Bueno, chicas, sin más preámbulos, me despido.**

**Cuídense y dejen un hermoso review :D**


	15. Capitulo catorce

"_Recordando el pasado y viviendo el presente"_

**Declaimers**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**Summary: **TH. Bella vivió en Londres hasta los 8 años, donde conoció a Edward; pero ella se mudó a los Estados, y luego de 12 años se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Se reconocerán? ¿Qué pasará? ExB, AxJ, RxE.

Capítulo catorce:

MALAS DECISIONES

**Victoria P.D.V.**

Mi vida era un desastre. No sabía con exactitud desde cuando lo era, pero tenía que separarlos, a todos.

Podía sentir como el agua caía con intensidad sobre mí, empapándome completamente. Pero no me importó. Nada, en estos momentos, me importaba.

No me importaba si mis padres se separaban.

No me importaba si mi padre me trataba como si fuera lo peor en su vida. No me importaba tener que pasar por encima de todos para destruir a esa familia; para terminar de destruir a esa familia, como ellos lo hicieron con la mía.

Sí, es cierto. Los queridos hermanitos Swan eran los únicos culpables de que mi familia se destruyera.

Ellos y sus padres eran los únicos culpables de que mi familia se destruyera…

_Sentí como mi sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver como mi padre volvía de su trabajo, llegando por vez primera temprano. Era muy raro ver como él llegaba temprano a casa, por que según mamá él tenía que trabajar hasta tarde y no podía llegar temprano. Pero hoy era diferente. Él llegó temprano, lo suficiente como para ayudarme con mis tareas, como los demás niños de mi clase._

_Miré a mamá y observé como su sonrisa se desvanecía. Mi sonrisa se apagó al ver como un hombre tomaba a mi padre por atrás y lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza. _

_Mi madre salió rápidamente para tratar de ayudarlo, al ver como lo seguían golpeando. Traté de moverme, pero era como si mi cuerpo no reaccionara y sólo me mantuviera frente a esa fría ventana. _

_Quería taparme los ojos y dejar de ver tal escena, por lo que mis manos viajaron a mis ojos, cubriéndolos por completo…, pero podía escuchar. Podía escuchar cada palabra, cada sonido que provocaba los puños en el cuerpo de mi padre, podía escuchar el llanto desesperado de mi madre; pero sobretodo podía escuchar los insultos de aquel hombre._

_- ¡Eres un maldito! , ¿Cómo pudiste meterte con mi mujer? -¿Qué?_

_- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – la voz de mamá ya no sonaba dulce. Su voz siempre había sido maravillosa, dulce, suave, como el terciopelo ó el roce de los aleteos de una mariposa sobre la seda. Pero esta vez se escuchaba fría y cortante, como el risco en una montaña._

_- Yo… no…, Angelina –balbuceó papá, mientras el otro hombre suspiraba frustrado. Sentí la repentina necesidad de mirar, de observar todo y salir. _

_Al salir pude ver como los vecinos salían de sus casas para ver la escena y escuchar todo. Vi como se asomaban por las puertas y ventanas, y se agrupaban como unos adolescentes con el último cotilleo de la semana. _

_- Te arrepentirás por esto. No me quedaré así –el hombre era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos de color miel. Su tez era tan pálida como la cal, pero se veía un tanto sonrojada por la adrenalina. _

_Al decir esas palabras, se giró, subiéndose a un lujoso auto y se perdió en la distancia._

_- Vamos, Vicky –miré confundida a mamá, pero ella no me miraba a mí, si no que a mi padre. _

_- ¿A dónde vamos, mamá? –traté de que ella no notara mis lágrimas, pero cuando se giró…, sólo pudo suspirar y abrazarme-. ¿Qué sucede, mamá? –pero ella no respondió. En cambio, tomó fuertemente mi mano._

_Miré como papá trataba de levantarse, pero no podía. Soltando rápidamente mi mano, me acerqué a él y lo ayudé. Mamá me miró e ingresó a la casa, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. _

_- Vamos, papá, levántate –pude ver como sonreía suavemente, pero su sonrisa era distinta-. En casa te sentirás mejor, ya veras. _

_Al entrar a casa y papá trató de sentarse en el living, o eso intentó. En cambio yo subí corriendo al cuarto de mis padres y la vi._

_- ¿Qué haces, mamá?, ¿Nos vamos de viaje? –al ver como sollozaba, me callé y me senté en la cama, mirando como ella guardaba toda su ropa en una maleta._

_- ¿Qué haces, Angelina? –miré el umbral de la puerta y Phil estaba ahí, mirando con las cejas fruncidas como mamá guardaba todas sus cosas-. No hagas esto. Piensa en Vicky…, en…_

_- ¿En ti?, ¿Qué piense en ti? ¿A eso te refieres? _

_- No. Sólo… ¡Dios, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es! –de pronto mamá se detuvo en medio de la habitación y se giró. Parecía como si estuviera… fuera de si. _

_- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué no lo haga más difícil de lo que ya es? –soltó una risa histérica y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación-. ¿Es que acaso yo tengo la culpa?, ¿Yo?_

_- ¡No! –exclamó-; No. No. No –traté de no continuar escuchando, de irme de la habitación, pero no reaccionaba. Era como si estuviera en estado de shock y no pudiera controlar mi cuerpo o mis movimientos-. Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, pero por favor, Angie, no te vallas. No me dejes, no te lleves a Victoria, no me dejes. Por favor, por favor._

_- Pero –mamá comenzó llorar más fuerte y de repente sentí como si se hubieran olvidado de que yo estaba ahí presente y escuchando cada palabra que se decían-, hace… hace cuánto, Phil. ¿Hace cuánto que estás con ella? –papá jadeó fuertemente y dirigió su vista hacia mi rostro, notando que estaba presente, o puede que ya lo supiera. _

_- Hace… hace –carraspeó, pasándose nerviosamente la mano por su cabello-. Hace… ¿Victoria, cariño? –mamá se giró y me sonrió suavemente-, ¿Podrías bajar un ratito, Vicky? –asentí lentamente y me bajé de la cama, dirigiéndome hacia el salón._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. No sé si fueron horas, minutos o sólo segundos, pero para mi fue una eternidad. Podía sentir el llanto de mamá, las suplicas de papá, algunos gritos…, pero no escuchaba más que eso._

_En eso mamá bajó rápidamente las escaleras, trayendo un par de maletas consigo._

_Me tomó de la mano y sin decir palabra alguna, trató de alejarme de mi papá. Pero yo me solté y volví corriendo a los brazos de Phil. _

_Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi mamá._

_Desde ese momento, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno._

_En la academia despidieron a mi papá, ya que era mal visto que un profesor estuviera relacionado íntimamente con un apoderado._

_También nos tuvimos que cambiar de país, ya que en la academia siempre me estaban marginando o burlando por lo acontecido._

_La situación ya era insostenible y teníamos la esperanza de que en Vancouver mi abuelo nos recibiera con los brazos abiertos, y así podríamos comenzar una nueva vida._

_Resultó, al menos para mí. Ya que Phil nunca lo pudo superar y al final terminó dedicándose al alcohol._

_Lo llevé a múltiples sesiones de rehabilitación, pero nada funcionaba; por lo que terminé por rendirme y aceptar la beca a Seattle._

_Ahí me dedique a la administración de empresas y conocí a James._

_Desde un principio sentí la atracción y creí que me había enamorado. Habría sido la primera vez que sucedía, pero estaba equivocada._

_Nunca pasó algo más que una simple relación de trabajo, pero aún así me sentía atraída hacia él. Y digamos que él no ponía mucho de su parte._

_En un principio pensé que la atracción era mutua, pero cuando me enteré que estaba saliendo con otra persona me alejé inmediatamente. _

Aún me acuerdo de aquella noche en la que él me invitó a un club y tuve aquel encuentro con ella, sin saber quién era. Pero me extrañó que preguntara por mi padre. No sabía que alguien lo conociera.

- Veo que conociste a mi prometida –apenas las palabras prometida salieron de su boca, la odié infinitamente.

- Sí –noté que se sorprendió por mi frialdad, pero aún así la curiosidad pudo más-. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Isabella.

- ¿Su apellido? – frunció las cejas al oír mi pregunta, pero aún así contestó.

- Swan.

- ¿Es Isabella Swan de Inglaterra? –él me miró sorprendido, bastante diría yo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿La conoces?

- Sí, más o menos.

Desde ahí comenzó mi sed de venganza, ya que por la culpa de ellos mi familia se desintegró.

**Edward P.D.V**

Había pasado más de 2 meses desde el accidente de Emmett, y un mes y medio desde que le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia.

Todo este tiempo a transcurrido de una manera maravillosa, ya que todo este tiempo con Bella ha sido fascinante. Es increíble todo lo que he aprendido de ella y las nuevas sensaciones que provoca en mí.

Han ocurrido muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que Emmett le pidió matrimonio a Rose. Allie y Bella era las damas de honor; y nosotros, con Jazz, éramos los padrinos.

La boda sería en unos 3 meses, mi madre estaba algo sorprendida con lo rápida que sería, e incluso llegó a sugerir la idea de un embarazo. Pero Emmett sólo dijo que el accidente le había cambiado la vida y todo su punto de vista de esta; así que, lo único que quiere es pasar el resto de ella junto a la mujer que ama, su hermana y sus amigos.

- Un cappuccino descremado con endulzante –pedí a cajera de la cafetería que estaba cerca del hospital.

Esperé unos cinco minutos, y salí rápidamente del local, ya que mi bipper estaba sonando. Pero iba desconcentrado que no me fijé en la persona que iba entrando y derramé todo mi café sobre ella -. ¡Lo siento! –esto nunca me había pasado. La chica estaba completamente manchada con mi café y para variar éste estaba caliente-. Discúlpame, no lo hice aproposi…

- No te preocupes –me interrumpió, mientras trataba de sacarse el abrigo sucio -. Suele sucederme, pero esto no es nada comparado a lo que me ha pasado en la vida –susurró. No estaba seguro si me lo decía a mi, o se lo decía a ella misma. Me sentía terrible, me sentía como un idiota, ya que iba tan absorto en mis problemas y no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

- Dime como puedo compensarte –musité, inconscientemente -. De verdad que lo siento mucho, no puedo dejar que esto quede así, dime como puedo enmendar esto –supliqué y ella negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, en serio –respondió-. Sé que no lo hiciste a posta, así que no te preocupes…

- No, por favor, insisto. No me sentiría cómodo si me voy y tú te quedas así –era increíble que ella no le diera tanta importancia, yo habría estado histérico en su lugar -. Insisto, de verdad.

- De acuerdo, me apetecería un café, pero nada más –respondió finalmente.

- ¡Excelente! –grité, pero recordé que mi bipper estaba sonando y tenía una urgencia médica-. ¿podríamos dejarlo para la hora de almuerzo? ¿Te apetece que te invite a almorzar? –pregunté-. Es que ahora tengo una emergencia médica, y no puedo tardar más…

- De acuerdo –me dijo y sonrió mientras escribía su número en un pedazo de servilleta-. Por cierto, me llamo Victoria.

- Gracias, Victoria. Me llamo Edward.

..

- ¿De verdad hacía eso? –preguntó riéndose a carcajadas. Todos nos quedaron mirando, y algunos sonrieron de una manera extraña.

- Sí –contesté, sonrojándome-. Es que Allie, mi hermana, siempre ha sido sobreprotectora; entonces, cada vez que una chica me pedía ser su compañero en los trabajos, ella les pegaba o les tiraba el pelo. Creo que dejó de hacer eso cuando cumplimos doce años, y aún creo que lo haría si no fuera por Jasper, que la controla la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Es increíble –volvió a reírse-. Yo siempre quise tener un hermano mayor, ya sabes, de esos típicos que te hacen escenas frente a tus amigos o amenaza a tus novios. Pero mis padres nunca quisieron tener más hijos, y fue peor cuando se separaron.

- ¿Qué edad tenías?

- Tenía 8 años, pero recuerdo todo lo que pasó, y a veces desearía no hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté, pero me arrepentí de inmediato al ver la cara de dolor que colocó-. Lo siento, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida, es sólo que a veces es bueno hablar.

- Gracias –sonrió-. Pero creo que todavía no estoy lista para hablar sobre eso. Pero vamos, sigue contándome sobre tu vida.

- De acuerdo. Me acuerdo que cuando tenía unos 11 años, con Alice tuvimos la idea a acampar en el patio de la casa –sonreí-. Pero el clima ese día no nos quiso acompañar, ya que cuando estábamos asando los malvaviscos, y contando historias de terror… -me vi interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular. Lo saqué rápidamente, y pude sentir como perdía el color de mi rostro. Era Bella, y no sabía si contestarle o desviar su llamada, ya que no me sentía muy cómodo contestándole con Victoria frente a mí. Así que decidí ignorar su llamada y continuar con la conversación-. Lo siento, era mí… hermana. Es que ha estado estresada últimamente, así que me llama cada cinco minutos al trabajo para asegurarse si estoy bien.

- No te preocupes, pero creo que ya me tengo que ir –susurró ella y yo asentí con una sonrisa-. Fue un gusto conocerte, ojalá nos encontremos nuevamente.

- Pienso lo mismo.

- Edward –musitó y se sonrojó levemente, mientras miraba hacia un lado. Me sentí un poco incómodo ante eso-. No olvídalo, quizás te llame uno de estos días.

- ¿Pero qué…? –comencé a preguntar y ella me ignoró, saliendo rápidamente de la cafetería, pero lo peor fue el sentir como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro. A unos 3 metros estaba mi melliza y mi novia, y esta última sollozando en los brazos de Alice. Maldición.

* * *

**Chicas, realmente, no sé que decirles. Sólo que me disculpen la tardanza, y muchas, pero muchas gracias a todas las que me mandaron reviews, inbox, favoritos y alertas; de verdad lo agradezco de corazón.**

**¡Las adoro!**


End file.
